


Kiss a Cloud

by TheTarr



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 声入人心 | Super-Vocal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 59,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22996369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr
Summary: 2019.02-2020.02龙嘎合集Lof：拔丝梨
Relationships: 云次方 - Relationship, 郑云龙/阿云嘎, 龙嘎
Kudos: 2





	1. 给你给我

导演给郑云龙一份精简过的剧本。

一张A4纸，描绘英俊音乐剧王子跌宕起伏的爱情故事。时长三个月，主角俩男的，相知相爱相杀相依，天是蓝的草是绿的我和你是真的。

全文不到一千字，据不完全统计阿云嘎的名字出现25次，占据大于7.5%的篇幅。

“能这么弄吗？”郑云龙见识过大风大浪。“弄完还能播吗？”

导演神情晦涩：“兄弟情深，有什么不能播？”

郑云龙面有难色。

他是表演家，生来要歌唱他的爱和自由；但他没法改变观众，观众就是爱看帅哥搞基。

再退一步说，节目那么多帅又有才的小男孩，怎么不能随便安排两个演绎青涩校园师兄弟？

郑云龙福至心灵：“他同意我就同意。”

“昨天阿云嘎坐在你这把椅子上说了一模一样的话。”导演婉言：“你俩不是本来就很熟吗？”

这话确实没法反驳。郑云龙无声沉吟，一时之间想到很多东西。

他想起大学的生活、想起10月黎明前的深夜里反复收听的《希拉草原》、想起一两个月更新一次的聊天记录、想起褪了色的时光里另一个男孩涂着口红的宽厚嘴唇。

“那先试试。”郑云龙的思维还在迟疑，上下嘴皮子一碰，话已乘着好听的嗓音这样飞出去。

导演吐出一口气，又零零碎碎做一些叮嘱。郑云龙并非不敬重她，也心领她的关切，而只是这些话他不听也明白。剩下的七成力气不受看管，脱离对话，在不大的房间中巡回。

郑云龙想，总是身体不像思维那般聪明，学不会自己欺瞒自己。他看向窗外，兴许今天的空气比已往干燥一些，令郑云龙感到口渴起来。

录制的当天，郑云龙坐在高处。场子太大，他谁都听不清。横竖被按着头搞冷美人人设，话越少温度越低。郑云龙乐得善用环境，维持表面的云淡风轻。

阿云嘎今天穿了一件黑色高领毛衣，形象实在不佳，此时回头看他。镜头应当不在，郑云龙忍不住在自己身上比划那毛衣的形状，又指指阿云嘎：“傻。”

阿云嘎隔着老远一下乐了，用口型骂他：你滚蛋。

郑云龙也笑了。

又欲盖弥彰，伸手整理头发。

要怎么演，郑云龙心里其实不安定。上大学时，他对班长确实有过一段非分之想。

他想若演得太假，将可能被人拿出来嘲笑搬起石头砸自己的脚；又想若演得太真，将可能让阿云嘎看出一些端倪。

郑云龙担忧阿云嘎隔着五年时光看明白北舞的日子。担忧他看明白郑云龙在许多个清晨赖床里透露的依赖，看明白多少次露骨的调戏并非玩笑，看明白对床男孩一颗炽热的心脏如何热烈地为他搏动过。

阿云嘎坚强、刻苦、优秀而宽容，没人不喜欢他。

比起其他兄弟，郑云龙分外粘他。他向他索求更多的拥抱，又在每一次摸到阿云嘎嶙峋的肩膀时，将恨不得把彼此按进胸膛的力量卸做抚平一片羽毛。

很多句“我能不能一直这样抱着你”从胸腔里奔涌而出，到嘴边变成“嘎子你他妈真得多吃”。飞出去，不再飞回。

密友和爱人，个中分别，在白日里的大部分时间难以明辨。对旁人来讲是这样，对当事人亦是如此。

郑云龙度过很多个思绪里盛满阿云嘎的夜晚，他以为那是友爱。直到某一个平凡的夏天，少年人寻找隐秘的快乐时，不稳当的气息从不稳当的胸膛里带出了一声几不可闻的“嘎子”。

少年人才明白这一份友爱是怎样超越了模糊不清的边界。

11年的夏夜，北京还能听到虫鸣。蛐蛐儿蹲坐在草丛深处，唱得太过坦荡和恣意，于是再不似在人间。

阿云嘎睡了，郑云龙一夜没睡。他注视着阿云嘎的影子淹没在无边黑暗里，又注视着他出现在晨曦中。

将阿云嘎放在心里最柔软、最炽烈的地方去爱，郑云龙从未后悔。四年日月里他没有说任何一句告白，郑云龙亦从未后悔。

他给了这个从远方来的男孩他的所有。他不经雕琢的喜乐和哀愁，他轰轰烈烈的渴望和温柔。汇集在指间，凝结在胸膛，融化在瞳孔，只是从未兑换成任何一句等量的语言。

因为阿云嘎太珍贵，值得人间所有的好。阿云嘎是自由的雷鸣与闪电，理应当用他最爱的语言去歌唱草原、骏马、流云和他的心上人，走坦途大路，和一个女孩好好相爱。而那时候郑云龙会做他的伴郎，穿得光鲜，笑得灿烂，在他的婚礼上为他挡酒。

“想什么呢？”

“想夜宵吃什么。”

阿云嘎放下谱子，抬头正眼看他。那目光里带着灼灼，令郑云龙无法躲藏。

“净瞎掰，你跟夜宵有仇？”阿云嘎板着腰。

郑云龙不动声色，暗自松开不知何时咬得死紧的牙关。他扔一个酒店的小枕头给阿云嘎：“累就回去睡，以后要熬的日子还多。”

“是、是。”阿云嘎笑着说，“你可别想我。”

14年，郑云龙过了最难熬的一段日子。彼时他做着一份消磨生命的枯燥工作，一半心坠入冰窟，另一半无火自燃。

一半的精神用于对抗现实的击打，另一半用来对抗侵蚀骨髓的孤独。他想回北舞的宿舍，想上他最烦的形体课，想见阿云嘎。

郑云龙是个耐得住寂寞的人，也拿得起放得下。但他没法在经历过灵魂的燃烧以后，接受他拼了命过上的却是最平凡的生活。

郑云龙再无法忍受。他坐上火车，去一个梦想最容易萌芽的地方。刚做音乐剧演员时，他的工资是八百元人民币。

他想见阿云嘎。

他心想可能阿云嘎也想见他。

在这一年他们去了鼓浪屿。专程看望海、小楼、对方和梦想。

“大龙？”

郑云龙醒过来。

“大龙，自己使劲。”阿云嘎扛着郑云龙的胳膊，掐一把他的大腿。“小子长能耐了，谁敬你都干。”

阿云嘎越抱怨，郑云龙越像没骨头一样挂在他身上。郑云龙使劲嗅他。阿云嘎穿了新洗的毛衣，洗涤剂的味道清淡好闻。可惜给郑云龙蹭过以后，再香的地方也变得酒气熏天。

阿云嘎把他搁在床上。

兴许是一路上郑云龙压得太重，阿云嘎以为他醉得厉害。阿云嘎站在床边训他，就像两人还在大学宿舍：“你得少喝，知道吗？”

郑云龙点头：“嗯。”

“你得长点心，知道吗？”

“好。”

阿云嘎：“你得……算了。”

郑云龙看着他不说话，眼睛里像有一汪水。阿云嘎伸手把灯关了。郑云龙以为阿云嘎会叹着气离开。但片刻后，鹅毛一样的触感落在他的唇上。

黑暗中，郑云龙一把抓住阿云嘎的肩膀：“阿云嘎、阿云嘎。这次你是真的吗？”

他看不到，阿云嘎用目光描摹月色里郑云龙的脸，神色温柔得快要把空气融化。“我是真的，”阿云嘎的额头抵着他的，“我太想一直这么看你，你不知道。”

阿云嘎还有话，张了两次嘴，变成两个深呼吸。他双臂还撑在郑云龙耳朵两侧：“对不起啊，哥们趁机占你便宜。”

鼓膜被心跳震得一紧一松，郑云龙再听不到其它声音。他掀开被子，把两个怀抱拉在一起。

“妈的，阿云嘎。”郑云龙的手揉过他的背、腰和大腿，“是你先动手。你怎么不早点动手？”

阿云嘎在惊愕中，被他摸得颤抖。内蒙人已可以说是半个北京人，此时不会造完整的句子：“什、你说什么？”

郑云龙笑起来，两个胸腔靠在一起震动。他咬着阿云嘎温热的耳朵：“你若早点动手，我们的小孩已经会读课文。”

“操你的。”黑暗里阿云嘎轻声骂他，然后再不说话。郑云龙的头脑为之清醒一霎。片刻后，阿云嘎低低地笑起来。他把鞋踢掉。


	2. 怎么泡朋友

1

北京，阿云嘎在X度搜索关键词：怎么泡朋友

搜得结果依次是：“宝宝知道——米粉怎么泡”、“如何能泡到朋友的老婆”和“朋友泡在呕吐物里”。

阿云嘎把浏览器关掉。他躺回被子里，发出窘迫的叹息：“在干嘛啊我这是。”

2

上海，饭吃到凌晨，三个人的脖子都喝得泛红。

相熟以后，这三个人喝酒再没用过杯子。郑云龙捏着酒瓶说：“问你俩一事儿。”

徐丽东打个请便的手势。于是郑云龙转过头去看她的眼睛：“想泡一朋友。这事儿应该怎么开口啊？”

徐丽东当时愣住。她和郑云龙已经太熟，交往多年从未出现往那方向发展的苗头，理智想到指的应当不是自己。话虽如此，随便从路上抓一个人来给郑云龙这么盯着看，哪个顶得住啊！

徐丽东顿了顿，曲线地询问：“对方是什么样的人？”

“是个男的，”郑云龙摇着啤酒瓶，迷离地说，“也搞音乐剧。身材好，长得帅，我俩合作特默契。”

刘令飞“我操”一声喷出啤酒。郑云龙笑着推开他的头：“傻逼！我说的阿云嘎。”

“你才傻逼，真的假的？”刘令飞震惊，“炒cp把自己搭进去！”

“我没炒。”郑云龙灌自己一口：“十年了，我是真心待他。”

等了半晌没人接话。郑云龙在困惑中抬头，透过凝固的空气，看到那俩人已在对面正襟危坐。刘令飞神色复杂，徐丽东容光焕发。

“说下去！”她把双手拍在桌上，“这是姐姐最喜欢听的苦情戏码。”

多年过去，郑云龙已经反反复复念叨过阿云嘎，再没有什么新鲜事可说。只不过，今晚剥去每个事件中“我这么做是因为敬重他”的外衣，露出的都是“我这么做是因为喜欢他”。

情到深处难自已，郑云油爆虾当场献唱《他真漂亮》。

“你完蛋了郑云龙。”刘令飞听他在这首歌里编入十九个HighC以后毫无感情地说，“你完蛋了。”

徐丽东把他的头推开：“龙龙，不要放弃希望！今年情人节，你们不是一起过的吗？”

“我们确实是一起过的，”郑云龙干巴巴地说。“莅临嘉宾还有川子、蔡蔡、他的baby老师、他的玲姐、他的马克老师——操，老子实在不想再数下去。”

3

郑云龙跟视频做夜宵。他刚在锅中倒入宽油，听到大门被人敲响。

先用敲的，顿了一下改做拍。郑云龙关火。他还穿着太太乐围裙，打开门，阿云嘎站在外面，手里拎着黄色的空啤酒瓶。

两人站得极近。阿云嘎举起酒瓶用力说：“我喝醉了！今晚必须征用你的房子。”

郑云龙没缓过来：“我操，嘎子，你怎么在上海？”

“我是自由的鹿，”阿云嘎胡乱地造句：“快给自由的鹿拿拖鞋。”

郑云龙把他拉进屋。阿云嘎身上酒味极淡，随便吹吹就散去。酒下面，洗发水是薄荷味。

两个人的额头贴在一起。须臾，郑云龙的腰被阿云嘎圈住。

“你骗我，”郑云龙像石头一样立在原地，嘴边有一些不易察觉的笑意。“你只喝青岛啤酒。”

阿云嘎有一瞬间的尴尬。下一秒，郑云龙贴上来，咬住他的嘴唇。

人的普通细胞6-7年更新一次。如此算来，他们的身体对彼此的吻不应当再有肌肉记忆。

但就此时此地，在郑云龙家的玄关，两个人忘情地相吻，兜兜转转摆成Collins和Angel的弧度。仿佛想要论证世上还有一些事情，不会被时光蹉跎。

“你小子疯了！”阿云嘎清醒过来，一拳捶在“太太乐”三个字上：“我他妈的流感没好。”

郑云龙的眼眶好红。他笑起来，露出一口洁白的小尖牙：“你养老子啊！”


	3. 爱神不下班

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿云嘎是爱神

1

阿云嘎是万千丘比特中的一个。平日里，他伪装成人类模样，伺机将爱情金箭插入凡人身体、促成一对对人类情侣。

蒙古汉子骑射出身，业绩实在太好，年终奖每次都拿七位数。这个月，他被同事踢来解决郑云龙的恋爱问题。阿云嘎之前，负责郑云龙的丘比特姓蔡，总共为他搭过三次线。三次均以失败告终，可怜的爱神差点为此丢了工作。

丘比特配有特殊眼镜，透过镜片可以看到凡人头顶的心动指数。阿云嘎是个负责任的爱神，严格根据该指标牵线搭桥，三十年来从未失手。由他配对的情侣，鲜少遇到婚后不和之类问题。

但是亲眼所见后，阿云嘎明白了。郑云龙这个男的，确实很不一样。

阿云嘎买最贵的票，坐在第二排，看郑云龙在舞台上唱歌、跳舞、从裤裆里掏出别人的蕾丝内裤、摘下前排女生的眼镜。

阿云嘎不得不承认，郑云龙为舞台而生。他只要站在台上，就仿佛会发出炽烈的光热；他张口歌唱，声音像汹涌连绵的海浪一波一波拍进人的心里。

漂亮女生的心给他拍得都动爆了，郑云龙的值徘徊在80。这个值打满是500。

阿云嘎把眼镜摘下来。路漫漫修远兮，不知道音乐剧演员要不要秘书？

2

“你会每天给我做饭、刷碗、洗衣服吗？”

“不。”阿云嘎干巴巴地说，“那个是保姆，不是秘书。”

“那你走吧，不要秘书。”郑云龙面色冷淡。他并非脾气差劲，而是刚结束4天6场演出。他每次结束演出后都只有半条命在线。

阿云嘎锲而不舍：“但我可以在你奔波时帮你拿东西、陪你聊天、解决你的恋爱问题。”

郑云龙被他说愣。似笑非笑地看他一眼，郑云龙道：“老子现在的择偶标准是人外，你想怎么解决我的恋爱问题？”

“人外不是不可以。”阿云嘎下意识回答，“但你得签署很多保密协议。”

郑云龙哈哈大笑：“你这人有意思！但我确实不需要秘书。若你还想听我的音乐剧，打这个号码。我会给你留票。”

3

郑云龙很快又见到阿云嘎。他受邀做为面试官，为复排《Rent》物色一个Angel。

阿云嘎第三个进来。他穿红色的裙子、斑马的紧身裤袜。阿云嘎的妆化得太浓，但他又演得太漂亮；他的歌声像吹过草原的大风。

唱罢跳罢，爱神踩着粉色防水台高跟跳上桌子看郑云龙的眼睛，喘着气，汗水滴落在郑云龙的手背上。

“剩下的人散了吧。”郑云龙看着阿云嘎的眼睛，客观地说，“我必须要他。”

4

阿云嘎没有做丘比特以前的记忆。只知道自己唱歌很好、运动能力很强。现在看来，也许冥冥之中他曾做过这行。

他与郑云龙有浑然天成的默契。第一次正式排练时，他裹着床单走进白光，看得很多工作人员湿了眼眶。

阿云嘎也如愿以偿，有更多时间观察郑云龙。见粉丝，心动80；见刘令飞，心动180；只有见徐丽东时偶尔能过及格线。但阿云嘎偶然得知，郑云龙曾在醉后抱着徐丽东的胳膊连哭带唱《姐你睡了吗》。

5

吉屋出租首演，阿云嘎被打了个措手不及。

他和郑云龙有接吻戏码，排练时都是错位。没想到演出当天，郑云龙一手搂他的腰，一手扣他的后脑，脚踏实地把舌头伸了进来。台下震耳欲聋的尖叫吓得他头皮发麻。

阿云嘎这才后知后觉，紧张地翻出眼镜去看郑云龙。郑云龙正在给粉丝签名，回头看到他的脸，头上数字升到480。

郑云龙还未说话，阿云嘎慌乱地回化妆间。他拿出包里金箭：对不住丽东姐，大龙就要走上不归路！！你俩先试一下下再说。

一回头看到郑云龙堵过来。郑云龙说：“刚在台上，有没有吓到你。”

“没有的事、没有的事，”阿云嘎安抚地说着，拆出一根金箭插在郑云龙的手背上。“我今天还有事，先撤了下次再聊哈。”

“另一枚你想扎在谁身上？”郑云龙攥住他的手腕，第二根金箭当啷一声掉在地上。

阿云嘎低头看看箭，又抬头看看郑云龙，面色逐渐变白：“我靠，你他妈的不是吧。”

6

丘比特的传说中，世上有一种凡人可以看到丘比特的箭和翅膀。他们天生有世上最通透的心灵，却对情爱毫无兴趣。遇到这种人，丘比特只需提交报告、绕道而行，无需多费麻烦。

“你知道我是爱神。”阿云嘎满脸空白地陈述。

郑云龙点一下头：“你前面一个叫蔡程昱。你不要怪他，他不知道。”

阿云嘎说：“那这么长时间，你是逗老子好玩吗？”

“我从未这么想。”郑云龙认真地说。他捡起地上的箭，插进阿云嘎的胸膛。金箭触体即化，化做一股热流在全身流淌。

爱神不是人，爱神的心不会跳。但阿云嘎分明感受到了一个崭新的、沉甸甸的振源，正在箭扎进去的地方，努力地进行脉搏。

郑云龙凝视他的眼睛。郑云龙眼睛极大，在化妆间明亮的灯光里，闪着漂亮的金光。

“初次见面时，我就告诉你我喜欢人外。”郑云龙笑着说，“现在，老子在哪里签保密协议啊？”


	4. 人间仅一味

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 郑云龙食不知味

1

“阿云嘎，”郑云龙问，“你用的什么沐浴露。”

时间临近期末，阿云嘎埋头伏案。仅有的两只手都忙着划重点：“薄荷冰爽啊！前几天借给你用，还被骂是变态。”

“哪个正常人大冬天洗澡用薄荷冰爽。老子骂的有错吗？”郑云龙愤愤地说。他回到自己的桌子收拾东西，香甜的气味仍一阵阵从背后飘来。

郑云龙实在按捺不住，复折回来：“不对，你闻起来确实跟昨天不一样。”

阿云嘎被他说得一头雾水。他从知识的海洋里抬头，翻起自己手腕闻闻。除了薄荷，他身上并没有多余气味。“那你小子倒是讲讲，闻出什么名堂？”

郑云龙弯下腰，把头埋入阿云嘎颈间嗅来嗅去。冰凉的嘴唇蹭过温热的皮肤，金属色蜻蜓点过夏日的水。

阿云嘎一下子浑身僵硬：如此亲密的身体接触，两人从前也有过许多，甚至比这更加过火。但从未有哪一次像今天这般让他如坐针毡。

很快郑云龙放开他。

他抱着胳膊靠在自己床架上，得意洋洋对阿云嘎说：“甜的，像是草莓蛋糕。你偷偷吃了蛋糕吧？”

2

郑云龙喜欢厨艺，常在打零工的沙县小吃后厨尝试新鲜菜谱。每做新的例菜，一定全部吃完，坚称从未有过黑暗料理。

阿云嘎为人实诚，实诚到请全班同学吃饭，自然对他的说法深信不疑。直到亲口尝试，才晃一晃变了脸色。

“郑骆驼你实在是个人才。”他皱褶脸把这盘东西翻来覆去，翻出两把干辣椒。这是辣味的来源，且竟然一点也不香。

“怎么？”郑云龙尝一口，“还行啊！”

“行个屁！”阿云嘎一巴掌拍在他的后脑勺，“太辣，别吃，吃了今晚不闹肚子我跟你姓。”

“郑云嘎。行，我白捡个哥。”郑云龙做骆驼脸，“我从小到大都这么吃，没事。是你事忒多。”

阿云嘎仍执意让他倒掉。两个青年争夺一只满满当当的盘子，狭小的后厨鸡飞狗跳。老板娘在外面喊他俩消停点。

阿云嘎有困难的过去，为人处世最怕给别人添麻烦。他立刻感到不好意思，郑云龙却还在那里变着调地“阿西吧”。情急之中，阿云嘎伸手捂住他的嘴巴：“别添乱。”

郑云龙浑身一震。

阿云嘎看着他的眼睛。片刻后，一个柔软、湿润的东西扫过他的掌心。

“你是甜的，我这几天没有闻错。但我确实吃不出辣味。”在喘气和心跳中，郑云龙承认道。他垂下眼睛躲避阿云嘎震惊的目光，“事实上除了你，我尝不到任何味道。”

郑云龙用平静的口吻继续说下去，想要以此掩饰声带的颤抖：“你最好离我远点，信不信由你。我现在什么都不想做，除了把你按在这台子上，狠狠咬一口。”

3

那时候人人网真的人人在玩，阿云嘎在这上面做功课。他踩来踩去，拨开层层迷雾，找到极富神秘色彩的都市传说。

传言中世上有很少一部分人，生来对世间五味麻木。唯有爱上一个人后，才能在他身上品尝到甜美滋味。又唯有吃到爱人的血肉，才能恢复对人间百味的知觉。

北舞上下人人搞艺术，左邻右舍柜门敲成卡农，爱与性的取向已不能再开放。但阿云嘎对着满屏幕的“爱人”，一时之间彻底失去说汉语的能力。

4

“没病吧你，”郑云龙夸张地瞪大眼睛，“连这都信！”

“是真的吗，”阿云嘎问：“我是你的爱人吗？”

“嘎子，这词不能这么用。”郑云龙捏一下鼻子，顾左右而言他。今天没有狭小的空间、昏暗的光线和运动后凌乱的心跳，天大地大亮亮堂堂。青岛人实在说不出后厨里那样露骨的话。

两人走在去食堂的路上。阿云嘎用肩膀撞他的肩膀，语气中有一些促狭和挑衅：“想都敢想，现在不敢认了。”

郑云龙咬牙：“老子是喜欢你……谁不喜欢你！先说好了，我从没指望非要你回应我还是怎么着。更不可能变成畜生、来吃你的血肉。”

“我也没想杀自己祭天。”阿云嘎神色自然地说出蒙味中文。他加快脚步，把郑云龙甩在后面：

“Bi bas qamd hairtai.”

“什么东西？”

“自己猜去。”

“我操？那你再说一遍。”

“我再说十遍你也记不住，赌吗？”

5

年少时爱情是火，条件达到便燃烧。高温等离子迸发金色的光热，在温度、激情、勇敢和浪漫中，一切都可不顾，没人担忧未来。

他们在漫长的假期里滚到一张床上。

郑云龙叼着他的手指，一寸一寸钉入。阿云嘎低沉而情动地叫他的名字，眼眶通红的，里面有生理的水花。

郑云龙在一浪打一浪的动作中俯身，不自知地、近乎虔诚地舔过阿云嘎的眼角。

泪水是咸的。

从此以后，食髓知味、执念顿生。人间一味变百味，酸甜苦辣向他纷至沓来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 那句话的意思是我也爱你


	5. 恋爱吧！人类

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 胖子看透一切，吸烟有害健康

1

两人要为杂志拍摄，正等服装送来。五分钟的时间里郑云龙打到第三个哈欠。

阿云嘎怕一会拍摄他还不精神。没话找话聊，拎起郑云龙的大衣下摆：“胖子在换毛？”

郑云龙低头看一眼。“是呗，”他说，“春天到了。”

“你可以弄个梳子，每天梳梳。省得一蹭一身。”

“我还梳他？谁来梳我啊。”

“也省得他吃自己毛儿。”

“我儿子你还不知道？球吐得比我唱歌还溜。”郑云龙懒洋洋地说。每次跟阿云嘎在一起呆久了，他说话就沾染北京味。比如这句里，球和歌都加了儿化音。此事在长沙录节目时蔡程昱都听得出，他自己却没意识。

阿云嘎笑起来：“你就是嫌麻烦——也对。胖子都驴大了，是得学着自己照顾自己。”

郑云龙这会睡意消去一半。他俩坐并排，需要扭头才能使视线交接。郑云龙客观地说：“我儿子确实没事就梳理自己。但是因为太胖，总舔不到自己的下身。”

阿云嘎往外看了一眼，门虽没关，最近的工作人员离他俩这屋得有五米远。阿云嘎回头朝他一挤眼睛：“您倒是瘦，您能办得到吗？”

郑云龙早已不是满脑子下三路的男大学生，愣了好几秒才反应过来。他大笑着去捶阿云嘎。这下，郑云龙是一点儿也不困了。

2

阿云嘎煞有介事、抑扬顿挫、作间谍状：“胖子，你爸背地里嫌你胖。”

郑云龙在厨房里干巴巴地说：“他连名字都叫胖子。还用背地里嫌吗？”

阿云嘎咧嘴一笑。他斜靠在沙发里，抱起猫，放在自己肚子上，沉甸甸、热乎乎、好大一摊。过了一会绒毛耸动，猫探出头看他打游戏，毛茸茸的尾巴搭在阿云嘎的胳膊上。

阿云嘎爱穿潮牌，此时一身帽衫牛仔裤，抱着猫玩电脑。不像而立男人，倒像日本动漫中总出现在樱花树下长椅上的纯真男主。郑云龙端着土豆炖牛肉出来，看到这堪称温情的一幕，心中泛起一些个柔软。

随即呲牙道：“儿子给我下来。”

胖子喵一声从阿云嘎身上跳回地板。郑云龙在阿云嘎背后塞入靠垫：“你好好坐。胖子太重，这么窝着你腰受不了。”

“好、好，”阿云嘎正在跑毒，于是顺水推舟，佯装心思全在战场，回话凭一根反射弧。等郑云龙回到厨房，胖子又摸回他的脚边，玩他拖鞋上的绒球，阿云嘎才看着郑云龙的背影，摸摸自己的鼻子。

方才郑云龙一手给阿云嘎放靠垫，一手揽住阿云嘎的肩头。被触碰过的地方，模模糊糊地仍留有温度。

阿云嘎简直要害臊，反复进行自我检讨：心里这一只鹿为老不尊，怎么还在瞎撞。

战场瞬息万变，等阿云嘎回过神来，人家连他的包都舔得干净。他合上笔记本，将特仑苏有机奶倒入胖子的海碗。胖子低头喝奶，阿云嘎抚摸他波澜壮阔的脊背……

人在放松的状态，总很难克制真实反应。阿云嘎发出一声短促的叹息。胖子头未抬，耳朵弹动两下。

3

阿云嘎是来上海出活动的。场馆离郑云龙家极近，他于情于理受邀、于情于理暂住；发出的“社会主义兄弟正在同居”微博，也于情于理登上热搜。

两人十点便各自休息。郑云龙奔波多年、养成习惯，粘了枕头便不省人事。阿云嘎在客房却是怎么也睡不着。

听到郑云龙的鼾声后，他到阳台吹风，点起一根从郑云龙柜子里摸的中华。

郑云龙家位置极好，可以看到上海起伏而绚烂的人间霓虹。他想此时如果长生天分神往下看，大概会发笑。笑草原的汉子与他心念的人只有一墙之隔，却躲在这里假装自己会抽烟，像个憂鬱烏龜。

又想到人间类似的场景，长生天约莫见过太多。也不值得一笑。

而阿云嘎不知道，隔壁，胖子正跳上郑云龙的床，钻进被子里、用绝情肉掌踩他爸两腿之间的那包东西。

郑云龙在睡梦中险些被儿子踩得绝后，提着一只拖鞋追出来，看到阿云嘎站在阳台上，被外面的灯光裁成剪影。

“你干嘛呢，”郑云龙再顾不上搭理胖子。他走过去，把阿云嘎的烟截下来拿在自己手里：“嗓子不要了？”

阿云嘎方才还男人味十足的脸上露出一点慌乱：“大龙醒了？我没事，晚上茶喝太多，有点失眠。”

“我家只有咖啡、可乐和啤酒。”郑云龙干巴巴地说，“你再想想为什么失眠。”

阿云嘎真的认真想了想：“我紧张。”

“明天你是去试妆。Tony紧张，你也紧张？”

“说不定，我晕粉底。”

“阿云嘎。”郑云龙笑起来，他用拇指和食指掐着烟。手势虽不如风靡的二三指夹烟优雅，但试过的都知道。它是怎样奇异地满足人的控制欲，观感又是怎样神秘地富于侵略性。

郑云龙看着阿云嘎，然后侧头，把被阿云嘎咬得皱巴巴的、舔得湿漉漉的烟头，含进自己嘴里。

郑云龙是会吃烟的那类人。他先吸一口烟在嘴里，再深吸空气，这样所有的物质都被吸进身体。阿云嘎最不高兴他这样抽。

郑云龙叼着剩下的半截烟，不是挑衅、胜似挑衅：“你根本不会抽烟。到底为什么不睡觉？”

郑云龙说话时舔着烟嘴，看得阿云嘎老脸发烫。阿云嘎知道，郑云龙十分会这一套，是写在基因里的。可耻他从头到脚都完全受用。

他清清嗓子：“真想知道？”

“你跟我还有什么不能说的。”郑云龙这会才想起来把拖鞋放下穿上。

他还没站稳，阿云嘎把他的烟拿掉，送上一个温热的替代品。替代品是阿云嘎的嘴唇。

4

胖子趴在郑云龙的枕头上。圆眼睁大，眼看他爸抱着牛奶帅哥进来、两条人影纠缠着倒在床上。

胖子和他爸之间一向没什么心灵感应。平日最常做的两件事，一是在郑云龙借穿的品牌衣服上打滚、二是咀嚼他放在桌上的剧本。郑云龙气得咬牙，每次都扬言要揍他。

只在今日，胖子福至心灵，三步并作两步溜出卧室。郑云龙抬腿一踹，雪白的门板在他身后合上。


	6. 猫咪卫衣是不是超级暖

1

郑云龙其实不是人，且本体状貌不详。

大学时，阿云嘎与他睡了四年对床，对舍友不是人这件事情竟然毫无知觉。直到毕业大戏，两人在众目睽睽之中深吻时，郑云龙的针织帽掉在地上。

只见一对猫耳从他头顶冒出来。

台下尖叫声凝固一秒，然后凭空拔起两个八度。阿云嘎看着他捡起帽子戴好、神色自若地唱下去，感觉浑身像被雷劈过。下半场几乎全靠肌肉记忆苦苦支撑。

谢幕后，他把妆还未卸的郑云龙堵在后台：“你是什么东西！！”

“我是妖怪。”郑云龙自报家门，语气如同评价食堂葱花饼好好吃一样毫无诚意。“草原动物那么多，没见过成精？”

阿云嘎按着郑云龙坐下，用一双手在他恢复正常的头顶摸来摸去，什么也没摸到。他告诉郑云龙：“我们有马、牛和白羊；长生天有獾、兔和野狼。都没见过成精，想必都不如你聪明。”

郑云龙仰起脖子看他，把他的手拉下来握住：“嘎子，账以后再算。帮我个忙先。”

“你是妖怪，可牛逼死了。还用我帮屁？”

郑云龙舔一下自己的牙齿。他牙痛地说：“把这事圆过去。”

郑云龙的手心里全是汗。阿云嘎火冒三丈：“你自己挖的坑，自己填去。”

2

阿云嘎疑心自己是操心的命。他还是在后台的杂物箱中，找到一个猫耳形状发夹，没好气地夹在郑云龙头上。

面对十排及以后前来询问的观众，他强调是灯光绚烂、使大家集体产生视的错觉；面对十排以前的观众及staff，他说是郑云龙私自把彩蛋时间提前——不信，让郑云龙戴猫耳出来给你们拍。

郑云龙被拉出去合了二百多张影。王建新和阿云嘎蹲在后台吸面条。王建新含糊不清地说：“你让大龙以后加小心。”

阿云嘎动作一顿：“你都知道？”

“你不知道？”王建新拿筷子比划一下，“他来宿舍第一天，喝水是用舔的。这事你还记得吗？”

阿云嘎当然记得。

除了这个，他还记得郑云龙晚上不睡白天不起、爱喝特仑苏、每隔一段日子就要经历几天烦躁。

这烦躁肉眼可见。具体表现在白天练功挨骂顶嘴、晚上睡觉翻来覆去，还半夜趴在阿云嘎的床架边看他。阿云嘎睡眠浅，被他一看准醒。

北舞床架结实。阿云嘎往里挪一些，慷慨地请郑云龙上来，默许郑云龙搂着他、把湿漉漉的呼吸缓缓吐在他的颈间……

想到这里，阿云嘎几乎把筷子捏断——他他妈的居然始终以为是青岛人比较容易想家。

郑云龙，你他妈的好……！

3

接下来的一整天，除了“莫挨老子”，阿云嘎再没和郑云龙讲过别的。

郑云龙盯着他看，两眼湿漉漉。看得王建新一条粗大汉子心软得不行：“嘎子，你看大龙居然都知道给你带饭了。”

“凤凰台上凤凰游，”阿云嘎伏案读书，“不管闲事不发愁。”

王建新扭头便走。片刻后，黑猫跳上阿云嘎的膝头。

4

阿云嘎抱着胳膊，结结实实用谈话的方式治疗了郑云龙。

气势极其宏大，宛若他是唐僧、郑云龙是刚刚棒打了美女妖精的大师兄。阿云嘎的话题从“你小子一发情就来蹭我，把哥当傻子”到“还敢露耳朵，活该给人抓了送去解剖”。

猫咪喵喵叫着，向他露出肚皮和粉色的肉垫，阿云嘎再也气不动。

他惩罚地一拍猫咪屁股。猫咪毛好厚，打起来没什么实感：“让你驴我！”

“咿！”

又拍：“下次还敢不敢？”

“喵——”

他还要抬手，郑云龙猛然间恢复人类模样。椅子重心不稳、带着两人向后摔倒，着地时，郑云龙的两条手臂垫在阿云嘎的脑袋和腰背后面。

“别打我屁股，”郑云龙的眼睛、耳朵都好红。他咬着牙关：“我若冲动之下对你做出什么，才真是自杀算了。”

阿云嘎撑起自己身体、扳过他的下巴：“你他妈自杀算了。”

郑云龙低头看他，阿云嘎两眼一闭。下一秒，阿云嘎狠狠地咬住他的嘴唇。

5

P打头的国潮设计元素以猫为主，阿云嘎买他家衣服很多年。后来走红，在机场遇到穿同款的粉丝。

粉丝红着脸把手牌送给他，激动得手指抖抖。

“谢谢你，”阿云嘎笑起来，露出八颗洁白、整齐的牙齿。“猫咪卫衣是不是超级暖？”

猫咪卫衣很暖、外套也很暖，外套在郑云龙身上，郑云龙在大厅外面的某个车子里。

阿云嘎走出大厅，吹了片刻冷风，然后给郑云龙打电话。只响两声，电话被接起来。

“我已经到门口，你人呢？”阿云嘎拄着行李。

黑猫意料之中在车上睡着，车子还停在机场地库。

阿云嘎遥望远处的海和太阳、近听郑云龙在电话那头手忙脚乱。笑意爬进他的眉眼之中。


	7. 沙漠玫瑰

阿云嘎的姐姐寄来一整箱牛肉干和奶条。第二天没课，他们四个晚上打牌。打到一半郑云龙捏着牌朝他挤眼睛：“班长，牛肉干给吃吃？”  
  
阿云嘎一愣。彼时他汉语还不好，眼睛比嘴会说话。他看着郑云龙，眉毛往中间去，颇有三分窘迫神色：“没有调味，很硬的不好吃。还要吃吗？”  
  
郑云龙笑得好贼：“别人家的肉，你说香不香。”  
  
阿云嘎二话不说。他把箱子拖过来，拖到四个人椅子中央。箱顶有个小牛头的形状，红色的，他们把牛肉干拿出来吃，把纸箱压住当小桌，牌甩在小牛头上面。又打两盘，孙葛川野从隔壁国标那旁抢来一打啤酒。  
  
有酒和肉，打牌时光就变得十倍快乐。两个青岛人比着吹一些没有营养的牛逼，老子捡过最大团的海带比你两个头大，诸如此类。  
  
阿云嘎听懂一半，笑了全程；王建新分明喝出很多风月和竹柏，却不得不加入俗人的队伍。  
  
人是群居动物，基因中天生含有怪奇行为因子。只要和对的人在一起，这因子就被激发。四年里他们宿舍没少一块做傻事。  
  
这天晚上，怪奇因子作祟，四个人生生吃掉半箱硬货。一觉醒来除却阿云嘎，另外三个全部光荣上火，先后跑到厕所洗鼻血。郑云龙勇猛过人，一个上午洗了自己四次。  
  
郑云龙仰躺在床上，尸体式放松，鼻子里插着好长一条卫生纸卷，此时不像骆驼，像一颗牙的大象。妈的，牛肉干又硬又干，诚不我欺，昨晚怎么吃下那么多，真是好后悔，还想不通为什么。  
  
损人话阿云嘎还没学利索，只知道傻逼，但他觉得这词好重，暂时还没法说出口。他趴在郑云龙床架上，嘴里叼着奶条，耀武扬威的样子，他笑着说：“好一个笨蛋。”  
  
郑云龙抬手把他的头按下去，阿云嘎哈哈大笑。  
  
来年姐姐又寄牛肉干，这次增加一些佐料。一并寄来的还有团枯黄的草，郑云龙以为是缓冲物，拿起来就要丢。好巧姐姐正给阿云嘎打电话，在电话里用蒙语讲，那草好神奇，腾格里来的，这个腾格里是沙漠那个腾格里。神奇草看上去死得很透，可只要泡在水里，就能恢复生机。还有好听名字，叫沙漠玫瑰。  
  
阿云嘎一边听电话，一边按住郑云龙抓草的手。  
  
“沙漠玫瑰，你别丢。”阿云嘎分神说。  
  
“什么玫瑰？”郑云龙没听清。阿云嘎却已经在用蒙语和姐姐讲电话。他好愣一个人，一心不能二用，既无暇回答郑云龙，也无暇放开两人抓在一起的手。他手好热，郑云龙心也好热。郑云龙反手握住他，干草掉在地上。  
  
阿云嘎终于把电话挂了。他摇摇手，示意郑云龙松开，他把草捡起来。  
  
“你把脸盆给我，”阿云嘎眼睛好亮，“我额各琪说这个东西会开花。”  
  
郑云龙的脸盆是绿色的，从他拿到宿舍起一直放在床架底下吃灰。现在里面被注了水，放入干草，搁在阳台吸收日月精华。  
  
第一天差点被孙葛川野踢翻，第二天确实被王建新踢翻。王建新好抱歉，得知来龙去脉以后还给这东西写诗。第三天草芯变得好蓬松，阿云嘎蹲在地上仔细凝视：“是不是绿了？”  
  
郑云龙在一旁晾毛巾：“骗人的吧。”  
  
阿云嘎拽他衣摆，好大力，郑云龙只能蹲下来。郑云龙被他按着头，瞪大了猫眼。片刻后他承认：“确实绿了点。”  
  
创世纪里面写，上帝创造世界，用了礼拜一到礼拜日，这被一些人广泛用来论证七天时间足够创造一个奇迹。  
  
而现在，他们面前更有鲜活的证明。七天过后，沙漠来的玫瑰在郑云龙的脸盆里吸饱了水和阳光，变得深绿、蓬松、散发出一点植物的芬芳。阿云嘎把这绿色捧在指尖，柔软、坚韧，是真真切切的活。  
  
阿云嘎捧着沙漠玫瑰、抱着他、快乐地大叫起来。  
  
语言有千千万万，“哇”和“啊”是人类的共通。郑云龙被他的情绪感染，但他说不上来这是一种什么情绪。  
  
只道看似枯死的植物竟然也会在水中盛放生命，就好像不可能的梦想竟然也会在夜以继日后获得成功，又仿佛伤痕累累的灵魂竟然也会在某段时光里得到快乐。这是一件让郑云龙倍感困惑、却又让他无端想要感激的事情。  
  
阿云嘎低头亲吻沙漠玫瑰。那一个瞬间，郑云龙分明看到漫天星光落在他的眼睛里。  
  
国标男在隔壁阳台抽烟，观察他俩许久。国标男忍不住：“帅哥发神经啦，烂草都亲喔。”  
  
国标男没有看到枯木，自然不知道有逢春。郑云龙心下了然。  
  
阿云嘎背对国标男生，也没听到这句。郑云龙搂住阿云嘎的后背，朝那隔壁生比一个虚晃的中指。隔壁生很识趣，用口型笑骂着回去。  
  
沙漠玫瑰最终也没有开花。不知是他们养得不好，还是阿云嘎理解错了姐姐的意思、沙漠玫瑰本就没有花。  
  
郑云龙躺在床上，白天录制时见到阿云嘎，他就想起这个事情。他在购物网站搜索，搜出来的沙漠玫瑰却不是他们当年养过那种，变成很艳丽、很平凡、很世俗的观赏花。  
  
他又换成搜索引擎，再搜不到当年的东西，连一张照片也无。他甚至有些疑心沙漠玫瑰是他多年以前，在爱而不可以爱的挣扎中，为自己编织出的一场幻梦。梦里有他和阿云嘎，也有梦想和兄弟。  
  
忽然有人敲他的门。  
  
郑云龙踩上拖鞋，拉门，看到阿云嘎在外面，也穿睡衣，睡衣外面是胡萝卜橘的羽绒外套。  
  
“大龙，我可以进来吗？”  
  
阿云嘎没把这句话当问句，郑云龙也没。话音落下时，阿云嘎已经把外套搭在他房间的椅子上。  
  
经费好紧张，还是给他们年龄稍大的一人安排一个双人间。阿云嘎盘腿坐在空床上：“今天想到大学时，咱们养过一个东西，但是怎么也搜不到，来打扰打扰你，想着叙叙旧。”  
  
阿云嘎本就比同龄人成熟，现在汉语说好了，处世更加温润、谦恭，而他的才华又闪闪发亮，像远方来的宝玉。  
  
郑云龙看他的眼睛，灯光昏暗，那眼睛里面星光熠熠。郑云龙脱口而出：“你说沙漠玫瑰啊？”


	8. 郑云龙一个人吃海底捞

17年十一月份，郑云龙坐高铁从上海去北京。

车程四个半小时，根坐飞机，连往返机场带安检加起来，倒是差不多。票便宜二百，在北上，也就俩人吃一顿饭的钱。这条线刚开通不久，他来算是图个新鲜。

天上一路雾霾，地下景色千篇一律，四个半小时还是太长了。郑云龙先玩手机，玩累了睡觉，睡到泰安时被服务短信震醒。

他醒时车上屏幕正在播宣传片。一个女乘务员，讲刚要通车那阵，天天忙，回不去家，老人生病去世，家人一块瞒着她。因为“复兴号的开通对全国人民来说都是一件重要的事，列车平均时速可达350km……”

郑云龙垂下眼睛。

他到酒店check-in，然后一个人吃海底捞。并非在北京找不到饭友，而是经过店门外时心里一动，忽然之间想吃这口。

他在那里埋首吃得好痛快，十分钟后，布偶装的大兔子坐到桌子那头。

头套做工好精良，找不出staff的眼睛从哪里向外看，只有一对朱迪警官式大紫眼睛闪闪发光。郑云龙凝视紫色塑料片，塑料片亦回以凝视。

郑云龙清清嗓子：“有心了，谢谢你。”

staff非常慷慨，伸出圆爪，和他肢体上say OK。

郑云龙说：“但我不用陪。”

郑云龙：“我一个人挺好的。”

郑云龙：“你懂我的意思吧。”

郑云龙把筷子放下，实在无奈：“怎么不说话？”

兔staff摘了右边爪套，在背后掏一阵，掏出小本和圆珠笔。他在纸上隽秀而苍劲地写：大白兔不说人话.

写完还生怕郑云龙看不清，穿过锅面水雾举到他眼皮子底下。

郑云龙看着他想笑：“你头套是黑色。自己知道吧？”

staff顿住，在心里编了一会，然后写：昨天做了美黑

“……行，”郑云龙的刘海耷拉下来，被他顺手拨到两边：“但我确实不需要陪。有你在这里看，我反而觉得不自在。”

staff翻一页，笔力轻快：你不觉得～

郑云龙耳力一向不错。透过餐厅里蓝调的背景音乐，他听到兔子头套下面传来闷笑。他一个福至心灵，用力眨两下眼。黑兔staff浑然不觉，还在得意洋洋：怎么样，你又不能躲避

避刚写到辟，郑云龙伸出双臂把他的头套摘下来。

“你真没劲，”阿云嘎把笔丢在桌上，爆笑，“我扮兔子还没过瘾！”

郑云龙不理他：“你在录节目吗，有摄像吗？”

阿云嘎诚实地回答：“没有呀。我来吃饭，遇到你是碰巧，衣服管staff借的。”

郑云龙点点头，又复左顾右盼。时值下午4点，正卡在迟到午饭和早到晚饭之间，周围一个人也没。

如此一想，这碰巧也确实是好碰巧。郑云龙想起一句好老的歌词，在Pokemon的片头曲还是片尾曲里，“Oh it's a destiny”。大学时在澡堂子里他总哼这个。

既然无人，他捧起阿云嘎的下巴。探出身体，闪电一般亲在被兔头捂出汗的额头：“我真想你。”

直到他一屁股坐回去，阿云嘎才眨眨眼睛。

他还穿着毛茸茸的连体服装，笑容好大，露出很多牙齿：“我也想你。来多久了，还能呆多久，怎么不联系我？今天晚上有空没有，请你喝啤酒啊？”


	9. 总而言之，我被舍友泡了

1  
  
“阿云嘎？”  
  
“怎啦？”  
  
“帮我看看，小键盘坏了。”  
  
2  
  
正以我的名字呼唤我的，是我三年好舍友郑云龙。  
  
此人来自青岛，敢想敢闯；身材颀长，肩宽腰细屁股翘；洗干净往门口一杵，好一个丰神俊朗少年郎。然纪律性较差，晚上不睡白天不起；间歇性活泼好动，上拆篮板下捞海草；爱好伸出全部舌头假扮骆驼，活该王建新隔日骂他一次白长好皮囊。  
  
但这我就很喜欢。也说不上来为什么很喜欢，一天不闹我我浑身难受的喜欢，关键这个事我特么的还不敢细想。  
  
对不起，不能说脏话。  
  
回到现在，我便被他按在他的凳子上，对着他的台式。我看着他的键盘上熄灭的小键盘指示灯，仿佛看到一个熄灭的智慧火种。  
  
我回头和他对视足足有三秒。郑云龙眼睛张大，很真诚，一点都没在玩我。为了向我演示，他当场新建一个word文档，然后用一根手指毫无章法地按几下小键盘：“没反应，真的坏了。”  
  
他脸色比贴膜还认真。我难以置信，我笑出声，然后立刻捂住嘴，假装自己被空气中的神秘因子呛到。我说：“这好办。”  
  
我们是学音乐剧的。活学活用，日常也很会演。我长吸一口气，打开任务管理器，以钢琴九级的手法弹字母，不看手也不用鼠标。这一刻全世界的计算机之光都照在我深夜出油的脸上，我觉得只要戴个墨镜我就是在拍黑客帝国。  
  
我在瞎特么打的间隙夹杂了一个“Num Lock”。然后仿佛很辛苦地说：“好了！”  
  
我把word文档给他打开。注视郑云龙虔诚地敲击小键盘，熟悉的数字像跳舞的精灵一样浮现。  
  
他激动地说：“嘎子，你是天才！”  
  
我很谦虚：“过奖。要小键盘是做什么？”  
  
他转身，把我的椅子搬过来：“这样才能和你一起玩双人游戏。”  
  
3  
  
我俩登录www.4399.com，打了三个小时森林冰火人。  
  
大龙把椅子搬到我右边，所以他玩火人。  
  
平心而论我觉得这游戏还挺难的。因此通关以后很有成就感，很快乐，以至于开了两瓶青岛啤酒庆祝。郑云龙喝得又猛又高兴，小脸发红，躺在我大腿上。我啜饮啤酒，手指慈祥地顺过他的刘海，空气中洋溢着简单的快活。  
  
直到这时候我才慢慢反应过来。玩这个东西好像根本不需要小键盘啊？  
  
4  
  
“嘎子。”  
  
“又怎啦？”我还在想小键盘。我喝一口啤酒。我这人一喝啤酒就喜欢钻没用的牛角尖。  
  
“我想泡你。”  
  
我这一口啤酒算是白喝了。郑云龙躺在我的腿上，被我结结实实喷了满脸。他抹一把脸，神色镇定，甚至夸赞：“不愧班长，肺活量真棒！”  
  
我咳了个天昏地暗，他爬起来拍我后背。咚咚咚，不知是他拍我的背，还是我的心跳本就这样响亮。  
  
我好不容易咳完，抬头，我知道我眼睛是红的。我听到郑云龙大笑，我也笑。我以为这件事就会同这个晚一样，平平淡淡地过去，像南飞的大雁掠过计划里不做停留的池塘。  
  
但是他看着我的眼睛，又说一遍：“我是真喜欢你。阿云嘎，你也是喜欢我的吧？”  
  
他好冲动，我也很冲动。我脸上烧得发痛。我想说“对”，想说“YES”，想说“はい”，想说“赛”。前几个都可以立刻马上脱口而出，后一个要再脸红一下。赛是蒙语的好。  
  
郑云龙都不给我斟酌的时间。他揪住我的领子，贴上来，这时候不像病猫，像大老虎。灼热的气息贴在我的嘴唇上。  
  
寝室门砰一声开了，马上砰一声又关了。我闭着眼，但我知道是王建新，因为我听到他在楼道里好大声喊了一个“操”。  
  
5  
  
总而言之，我被舍友泡了。


	10. 吉利火星

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 聊天ABO

郑云龙第一次见阿云嘎是在面试周末。阿云嘎长他一年，作为优秀学生代表，负责引导从全国各地飞来参面的高中生。

同一批次有二百多人，一打一组，每组以颜色区分。郑云龙穿一身黑，胸前挂胡萝卜橙的吊牌，拎着背包，拨开人群，挤到大堂那头坐电梯。

阿云嘎正巧就在电梯里，看郑云龙走过来，把胳膊横在门前等他。

这个时候他们互相陌生，郑云龙只点头说谢谢啊，然后面朝合拢的电梯门站定不动。酒店近地都是会议室，住宿楼层偏高，LED屏上面数字从1开始慢慢往上跳。也许是电梯里只有他们两个的缘故，这一点时间变得无限漫长。

郑云龙不是会主动与陌生人搭话的那类人，奈何阿云嘎饶有兴趣的目光始终黏在他的脸上。纯粹出于礼貌，郑云龙转头，看他的三角区：“也是面试？”

阿云嘎指指他胸前的名牌，冲他笑起来，露出洁白的牙齿。“你橙组呀，我不面试，是你领队。我叫阿云嘎。”

郑云龙哦了一声，这才抬起眼睛仔细看他。这一看正撞进阿云嘎的眼睛里。

郑云龙见很多识好广一男的，此时在心里又哦一声。别的感受没有，只觉得他队长棱角分明，显著帅过正常人。

阿云嘎手里拿着花名册，花名册上有每个人的证件照。他低头对照片刻，热情地说：“你叫华强呀？”

“……不是，”郑云龙吸一下鼻子，“我郑云龙。”

阿云嘎皱着眉头看他，又低头看花名册，又看他，眉头又舒展。最后诚恳地说：“还是现在发型帅。帅得判若两人。”

郑云龙在阿云嘎热烈的加微信后下了电梯。直到这时候他还有一些迷茫——他学理，题做得多、书读得不太多。他知道判若两人用来形容人前后言行不一，不知道也能这么用的吗？

郑云龙是实力派。他在面试中拿到A，过一本线即可入学，从此正式宣告提前脱离高考苦海，真是羡煞旁人。

阿云嘎挺关照他，又是日后的学长，回青岛以后郑云龙有时会翻他的朋友圈。阿云嘎的朋友圈都是小作文，光展开全文根本不够他发挥，每次都得切到新页面。6月15号，这大忙人飞去百老汇，发了一长串文本。倒装句不少，语气词好多，内掺😁😄❤️👍✌💪✊。

郑云龙不懂就问，获知阿云嘎是去学一个月音乐剧。这叫Reality Show，学校传统项目，每年开学由新大二演音乐剧给新大一。

阿云嘎：大龙也喜欢音乐剧吗？

郑云龙躺在床上，随手打“没听过”。顿一下，然后一个字一个字删掉，换成“还行”。

阿云嘎：好！你看我演，明年你也来学

郑云龙：麻烦

阿云嘎：食宿全免，什么都不用想，来这只有唱歌

郑云龙：明年再说

阿云嘎正在输入，停下，又正在输入，又停下。最后阿云嘎说：懒死你算了

七月份，郑云龙躺在家里横竖是闲，福至心灵爬起来看《猫》。他是第一次看音乐剧，这舞台对他来说既新奇又特别。他看演员在台上歌唱，用声音燃烧无穷无尽的爱和激情。震荡空气的，除去声带，还有汹涌澎湃的、永远年轻的生命。

郑云龙坐在第三排。从歌唱者一对对金灿灿的眼睛里，他看到有火星纷飞进黑暗里，引燃了整个夏天的空气。

开学季，郑云龙搬进宿舍。这大学好贵气，宿舍都是两个人一间。听闻新生男的是单数，空他一个和大二拼宿。

进门前，郑云龙已有一些冥冥之中的预感。进门后，果然看到阿云嘎身穿雪白单衣，戴着耳机，躺在床上看书，二郎腿翘老高，脚尖一点一点，八六拍。

郑云龙喊了他三声。阿云嘎把声音开得太大，大法头戴隔音效果还真的好，总之一点没听见。郑云龙只得先把箱子拖进来。然后居高临下，掀起阿云嘎的耳机。

阿云嘎原来有个美国舍友，本学期终于痛下决心出去与女友租房。他弹起来坐在床边，一把搂住郑云龙的腰，竟是个自来熟：“大龙！惊喜不惊喜。”

“真惊喜，”郑云龙捏一下他肩膀，“你早知道，是不是？”

阿云嘎大笑起来。没有否认，就是默认了。他从古时候叫异域的远方来，有汉人少有的英气眉眼。一笑起来，唇角眼尾都往上斜出去，天生又会和人亲近。

大多数时间里郑云龙靠直觉做事。他低头看着阿云嘎，直觉阿云嘎有话要说，但阿云嘎不说。阿云嘎却说：“你快收拾。别看食堂装得光鲜亮丽，做的东西惨绝人寰。哥请你吃正经沪菜呀。”

“请我啊？”

“不行吗？你若不退宿，我们要做三年舍友。”阿云嘎挑起眉毛，他开玩笑：“难不成明年你也要和妹远走高飞，再把我丢给新生？”

“那可没准。”郑云龙面色不变，阿云嘎一拳捶在他肚子上。郑云龙被他捶得晃动，然后笑起来：“好新鲜，从来都是我请别人喝啤酒——阿云嘎，你来请我吃饱。我吃饱了，就懒得折腾，老实陪你三年好不好？”

阿云嘎请他吃鱼汤馄饨、郑云龙不认识的炒菜和九两油爆虾。油爆虾竟然是甜的。下午晚些时候，阿云嘎上台演出Reality Show。

今年排的是《吉屋出租》，阿云嘎饰演Angel。穿圣诞色裙子，绿色裤衩，戴假发，化紫色眼影的浓妆，但这些都没办法遮住他身上的一种美。

美本是私密的体验。你可以是世上最多汁的桃，但总有人不喜欢桃。若有一人使所有看见他的人倾倒，他就是赫本，是雅典娜，是俗世间集宠爱、觊觎和肖想于一身的对象。

Angel在灯光里打鼓，把戏中人、戏外人，埋在心里、兀自不安的自卑、嫉妒、借口和怠惰拿出来、打到天边外，扔进永恒炽烈的火焰之中。婉转千回的歌声内里只有一个热忱：他要你勇敢，他要你做自由的人。

吉屋的故事很长。中场休息的十分钟，阿云嘎给他发微信。

嘎：来找我一下

嘎：五楼厕所

郑云龙想问他干嘛，想想算了，从通道挤出去。然后明白阿云嘎真聪明，一楼二楼连男厕所都排队。三楼以后空荡荡。

他沿着台阶一级一级走上去，闲庭信步，其实是对这楼结构不熟。片刻后，郑云龙鼻翼翕动。他闻到凛冽气味，似有机物在燃烧。

郑云龙是Alpha，天生会追踪这样气味。他拐八个弯，推开男厕所的门，阿云嘎靠在洗手台边，胸膛起伏，波浪一样。

下半场Angel已经病弱，阿云嘎卸了妆，换好纯白的病号服。很多汗水顺着头发的末梢和颈侧，流进他敞开的领口里。

“大龙，”阿云嘎转头看他，眼里波光粼粼，盛着水：“我是Omega。”

郑云龙说：“我还看不出吗？”

“因为你的来，我发情期提前很多。”阿云嘎擦一下自己脖子上的汗，“可不可以帮我回宿舍，拿抑制贴来。”

郑云龙走近他。他伸出手，阿云嘎不躲避，郑云龙这才慢慢按住他的肩头：“从这楼到宿舍往返，骑车最快也要半小时。嘎子，我以为你比我清楚。”

阿云嘎浑身无力，靠在洗手台上腿和腰都发软，此时比他矮得明显，抬起眼皮才能和他对视。阿云嘎握住他的小臂：“那你标记我吧？”

郑云龙十指一紧。阿云嘎抿着嘴唇，嘴角却提起来。

于是郑云龙看明白了，阿云嘎明明白白知道他自身充盈的一切魅力，又如此地清楚如何使用它们。

阿云嘎彻底不收信息素。火星点燃枯草、落叶和朽木，从此燎原。阿云嘎和他在火焰的中心，阿云嘎是涅槃的凤凰。

郑云龙被灼得呼吸困难。早在进门时，他就起了反应。他把手向下掐住阿云嘎的腰，额头抵住阿云嘎的额头，吞咽。他窒息地说：“你真不要命。”

阿云嘎用吻来回答他。好湿的吻，他的嘴巴里似有甜味素。片刻后，郑云龙把他的头按在自己肩头，一口叼住阿云嘎的腺体。阿云嘎掐着他的胳膊，叫他“大龙、大龙”。

结果阿云嘎神清气爽回去演下半场，留郑云龙一个人在厕所解决生理问题。因为迟到进场，还被邻座和后排女生瞪。嘴里连赔不是，实在有苦没处说。


	11. 内蒙猫说人话本当上手

1

郑云龙在单位附近租房，步行上班约需二十分钟。途经本小区与隔壁小区围墙之间夹道、从他搬来就圈着从未动工的楼盘、上午不开门的川菜馆和加油站。加油站是整条上班路唯一能瞧见活人的地方。

加油站有24h便利店，卖饮料、饼干、口香糖、避孕套、卫生巾以及纸；若逢母亲、教师、妇女、情人、七夕、清明节还有花，购花满99送花桶一个。所谓花桶，根据郑云龙的观察，设计上本是塑料垃圾桶。但也没人说不可以用来装花。

郑云龙活得比较粗枝大叶一个男的。为什么观察这么细致，因为他每天早上都来便利店买咖啡。

咖啡是世上最神奇瑰丽的液体：清早喝下去，脑子能转一整天。三十岁以下十六岁以上的中国人不能没有咖啡喝。郑云龙上半月喝听装星巴克，下半月换六块一瓶雀巢，别问为什么。

此地偏僻，时间又早，常只有他和睡眼惺忪的店员。拿咖啡，结账，走人，加起来不超四十秒。今天超了，是因为郑云龙来时饮料柜前站了一个人。

此人棱角分明、发梢服帖、眉眼浓重、鼻子是上保险级别的好看。他看咖啡，郑云龙看他鼻子；他不动，郑云龙不动；他还不动，郑云龙要迟到了。

郑云龙说：“劳驾让让。”

那人转头看他，又回头扫视，确认了货架前只有他们两个。确认这件事后，他指着自己，眼睛狂眨：“在和我说话？”

“不然呢？”郑云龙嗤一声。嗤在他这里属于普通语气助词，类同“嘿”或“哼”，没有嘲讽意思。“我买咖啡。”

“你买，你买！”那人后退两步，眼中迸发出肉眼可见的热忱，很莫名其妙：“我叫阿云嘎！”

郑云龙拿星巴克——现值月末，他这个月好位子看了几场剧，有面临食泡面度日的危险——但冇办法，人活一张面子。

他再一回头，视线立刻坠入阿云嘎闪亮的眼睛里。是宝石的眼睛，宝石的眼睛后面很难有不纯粹的心灵。

阿云嘎来握郑云龙的手，郑云龙稀里糊涂地被他握，稀里糊涂回答说：“我叫郑云龙。”

大学开学破冰以后再也没这么念过自己名字。郑云龙抽回手，感觉很诡异，也有些微尴尬。但阿云嘎一点也不觉得，反而笑得很憨：“吾真高兴认识你！”

这个人也真怪异。郑云龙心里这样想，但是没多说。他点头示意，去结账，阿云嘎的目光黏在他背后。

收银台常打瞌睡的小哥今天一反常态，好精神，用诡异的目光打量郑云龙。

郑云龙：？

小哥：“先、先生您好十三块五。”

郑云龙于是露出一个很扭曲的表情以示肉痛。小哥登时虎躯一震，拿着扫码枪的手狂颤起来。

2

三月份，北京真干，干燥的干。有多干，礼拜日开的呀土豆，忘在饭桌上，礼拜三想起来，一尝还是脆的。

郑云龙在打电话：“妈，上班好烦，bug改不完，我们经理还是个绝世傻逼。”

他妈在电话那头温和地说：“不会比你妈的老板更傻逼。”

郑云龙笑起来：“我想您。”顿了一下雨露均沾：“——也想我爸。”

“好儿子，爸妈也想你。”他妈慈爱地问，“交朋友了吗？”

郑云龙手指一抽，方才还捏在手里把玩的一条呀土豆化作齑粉。郑云龙思考片刻，曲线地说：“当然交了。同事，我们一块做项目，玩得可好了，老一块喝酒。”

他妈：“女朋友。”

郑云龙：“那没有。”

他妈：“唉，你也老大不小了。道理不说你也懂。”

郑云龙：“哎。”

他妈：“高矮胖瘦，是圆是方都无所谓。你离家那么远，有个伴，至少妈放心。是不是？”

郑云龙：“是。”

他妈：“要不你养个猫吧。”

郑云龙：“啊？”

他妈：“猫聪明，你要是出事猫会给妈托梦。”

郑云龙：“地球猫没有这功能吧？”

他妈语气很热切：“子非养猫安知养猫之乐。”

郑云龙听出来了：“行，行，回头给您弄一个玩两天哈。”

他妈：“好，不要橘猫。橘猫不好玩。”

郑云龙：“哎。”

他妈：“钱还够花吗？”

“当然够。”同大江南北很多很多青年一样，郑云龙谎报军情脸不红心不跳。“您放心吧就。”

3

郑云龙又遇到阿云嘎很多次。在本小区与隔壁小区围墙之间夹道、在从他搬来就圈着从未动工的楼盘、在上午不开门的川菜馆门口和加油站。每次相逢，阿云嘎必在一路聊天中，陪他上班走到单位门口、或者下班走到小区门口。

郑云龙再神经大条，也意识到这个事不对。这天他加班到一点，竟然又和阿云嘎在川菜馆门口又相遇，郑云龙目不斜视：“你为什么总跟着我。”

阿云嘎上扬的嘴角耷拉下来，竟然显得十分委屈：“我也路过……”

“我不信，”郑云龙说，“你是星探吧？看我太帅想签我。放弃吧，干翻老板前老子是不会跳槽的。”

阿云嘎：“什么是星探？”

“……当我没说。”郑云龙说，“你想追我啊？”

这阿云嘎听懂了。路灯下面阿云嘎的脸一下子红掉。他脸红跟一般人不一样，一般人红大脸蛋，他红眼睛下面一点，突出的颧骨那块。就显得十分俏丽，让人十分可以。

阿云嘎说：“我没追你……我是在追你……哎呀这很难解释！”

郑云龙挖耳朵：“说来听听。”

“我其实……”

阿云嘎还没解释，打川菜馆里出来一个人。郑云龙一看，是老板川子，打烊出来锁门。

郑云龙常在此地与或狐朋狗友、或良师益友、或二者兼友一同买醉，与老板早就混熟。川子看他一眼，热络地招呼：“又加班啦。”

“是啊，”郑云龙随口说，“傻逼丁磊。”

鞠红川大笑起来。然后他问：“你养的猫啊？”

“什么猫啊？”

川子指着阿云嘎，阿云嘎脚的位置。然后说：“橘猫啊，好大一只。”

空气一时凝固。郑云龙震惊地看阿云嘎，阿云嘎慌不择路，跑到鞠红川身后，被川菜馆老板揪出来好一通揉把……

4

“你是精怪，但出于某种原因，除了我谁都看不见你的人身。”郑云龙干巴巴地说，“你妈的，为什么？”

阿云嘎坐在他的沙发里，喝特仑苏有机奶。先舔几口，然后咕咚咕咚吃进去，显然没学会“喝”这个动作。阿云嘎抹嘴：“我内蒙来的。我师傅说体质和中原修炼体系不匹配，出现这种问题属于正常。只要缘分到，世上自有至愚之人可以看到我的面貌。”

“至什么之人？”

“愚，Foolish。”

郑云龙简直了：“你再说一遍，老子 PhD in Computer Science！！”

阿云嘎又吃一口奶：“From the University of 野鸡。”

郑云龙把拖鞋拿在手里抽他。阿云嘎哈哈大笑，窜到沙发那头：“我错了，大龙，别闹。”

郑云龙把鞋穿上：“那有解决办法没有啊，别人看不见你人身。”

阿云嘎实话实说：“不知道。”

郑云龙：“看过童话故事吗，试过真爱之吻吗？”

阿云嘎：“我活了三百年，吻过的姑娘没有一个连也有一个排。”

郑云龙：“打扰了。”

郑云龙好奇阿云嘎作为猫长什么样子。阿云嘎实在拗不过他，被他按在怀里拍了一张自拍——果真是胖大橘猫，脸像大饼。正对着镜头露出一个生无可恋的表情。

郑云龙狂笑，阿云嘎无奈地说：“吾辈化形严格遵循质量守恒定律……”

5

阿云嘎本是街猫，如今在郑云龙家落脚。郑云龙家沙发太硬，两人挤到一张床上。

郑云龙生得近妖、从高中起男女通吃；阿云嘎活了三百岁、世间再无禁忌。两个人间不直的挤在一张床上难免擦枪走火。

或许可从梦到另一人的频率来判断两人潜意识里的亲疏。郑云龙梦三年好友的次数一只手数得过来，而认识阿云嘎一个月，天天梦到他戴黑框眼镜给阿云嘎上物理，教他E＝mc²如何应用于减重变猫。

那以后，他们确认关系。郑云龙带阿云嘎回家给他妈玩。他妈真香，阿云嘎也很配合。其乐融融，和谐美丽，一幅模范新社会小康家庭画面。

是夜他们睡在一张床上。隔壁就是郑云龙的父母，两人什么都没做。郑云龙心情不错，哼起一首老歌，阿云嘎抬着眼皮看他。郑云龙想到这八成是阿云嘎的新歌速递，忍不住发笑。

他在那里笑得抖动，阿云嘎小声问：“真好听。怎么不唱了？”

“就不唱了。”奇异的温情流淌在空气里、流淌进郑云龙的眼睛里。此时一切人间的情歌、情诗和让人酥麻的句子都可有可无。一切的矜持、常识和理智都像呀土豆一样在指尖碎裂。郑云龙忽然明白，阿云嘎师傅口中“愚人”是怎么来的。

他在黑暗中，贴住阿云嘎的脸：“我爱你。”

阿云嘎在被子里悉悉索索一阵。片刻后，两人十指相扣。

6

日上三竿，郑云龙他妈叫郑云龙起床，开门首先倒吸一口凉气。

只见阳光之中，她儿子搂着一个好帅好陌生的帅哥，或者一个好帅好陌生的帅哥搂着她的儿子——两个人衣衫整齐地纠缠在床上，正以完全一致的频率打鼾。以至于在开门之前，她竟没听出屋里有两个人来。


	12. 孤独的凡人有神龙天降

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 除了阿云嘎都不是人

1  
  
阿云嘎，二十四岁，当红音乐剧演员。勤奋刻苦，事业有成，长得还帅；声界钻石王老五，九亿少女之美梦。然缺少一些浪漫细胞和一把恋爱时间，感情生活总是无疾而终。  
  
他自己天天忙得像孩之宝爆旋陀螺，觉得这个事还OK。头顶北京音乐剧之神觉得不行。北京音乐剧之神姓肖，十分欣赏这上进凡人，常在阿云嘎梦中倾情现身，封他为“雷电大弟子”，为他指点迷津一二。  
  
然神与凡人不可有交流，翌日六点半阿云嘎醒来连根毛都不记得。肖杰气得一拳把金壁捶穿。  
  
他看他单方面册封的大弟子整天日出而作、日落而息、热爱音乐、从一切方面提升自己，心中感到欣慰无比；又看到他形单影只、奔奔波波、一人吃饭、公车上不敢补觉怕坐过站，想起飞升之前的自己。  
  
受过苦的人总很温柔，因为不愿让亲爱的人受同样的苦。肖杰热泪盈眶，当场叫来郑云龙——“云龙二弟子”，这次居然不是单箭头。  
  
郑云龙人如其名，本是天地神兽五爪金龙。五爪分别是左手右手左脚右脚和哔哔不让播。  
  
金龙撞过不周，在天界横着走，本没有给三十线神仙做二弟子的道理。但此龙热爱唱歌，性情让人难以捉摸，对肖老师百依百顺谈不上，十依十顺还是有：“干嘛啊？”  
  
肖杰拿出八尺高等身田螺：“你要做全中国最健硕的田螺姑娘。”  
  
郑云龙缓缓掏耳朵：“再说一遍？”  
  
2  
  
阿云嘎觉得事情不对。  
  
他累了一天回家，发现茶几上多了几瓣橘子皮、两本花花公子。他已不看这个很多年。  
  
他疑心有贼，但门从内锁好；又疑心是阳台钻入野猫，可从没听说野猫会翻书架里的美女杂志。  
  
他实在太困，把东西放好，期待是一阵邪风所为。没想到第二天回家灾情更甚，桌上多出吃了一半的外卖、他的吉他躺在他的床上。  
  
阿云嘎给格里杰夫打电话：“我家闹鬼。”  
  
格里杰夫：“跟谁喝的？”  
  
阿云嘎：“是说真的。现象如此这样……”  
  
格里杰夫啧啧称奇。阿云嘎等他下文，可啧完以后再没有声。阿云嘎只好又问：“有驱鬼办法吗？”  
  
“为什么觉得我会驱鬼？”格里杰夫奇道。顿了一下：“我仙风道骨吗？”  
  
“你奇形怪状。”阿云嘎损人选词灵性、根本无迹可寻。他还有点生气：“不懂怎么不早说呀！”  
  
格里杰夫叫苦：“我真冤枉！……根据经验，哥这种情况不像是闹鬼。我再给哥提供一个思路，有无可能是哥的私生？”  
  
阿云嘎听不懂，却一个激灵睁大眼睛：“什么东西呀？”  
  
“如此这样……”格里杰夫说，“这我倒有办法。”  
  
3  
  
阿云嘎把四天的计划并成三天，今日给自己告假。但他按时出门，到开方菜吃了早饭，看了热映大片，逛了一些衣服，到开方菜吃了午饭，鬼鬼祟祟摸回自己家。  
  
开锁拉门一气呵成，果然看到陌生背影坐在他饭桌旁吸溜面条。陌生背影穿黑色劲装。所谓劲装是分上下件的古装，具体叫啥阿云嘎不知道。  
  
陌生人叼着面条回头，好帅一个男的。阿云嘎掏出手机就要报警，郑云龙把面条吸进嘴里大喝一声：“慢着！我是田螺。你的鞋底有我的真身。”  
  
阿云嘎真的把鞋脱下来看。对勾运动鞋有悄然增高之效，鞋底沟壑纵横。沟壑里果然卡着一个小田螺。有多小，你家楼下抠门螺蛳粉里都吃不到这么小。  
  
“北京野狗天神心疼你孤单太久。派我下凡，为你洗衣做饭。”  
  
“衣服是我拿洗衣机洗的，饭是我自己做的，您是个田螺屁。”阿云嘎放下鞋，冷笑一声，手里幺幺栋拨出去。郑云龙一个响指，这个信号刚窜出去二百米就被神秘力量消除。阿云嘎再看，他的手里屏幕变成海蓝之家。  
  
“我确实不是田螺。”郑云龙大大方方承认，神色甚至还有点得意，“我是这个。”  
  
他指自己头顶，头顶露出一截角质——像牛不是牛，鹿不是鹿。阿云嘎恍然大悟：“你是七年前我在雪地里救下的小羊羔，如今来找我报恩！”  
  
“我操，当然不是。”郑云龙喷了，“你几岁，还有这种期待？”  
  
“我不能有吗？”阿云嘎反问，“那你是什啊？”  
  
“我是龙，”郑云龙眨眨眼睛，他的黑眼睛变成金色。他好不稳重，好得瑟，翘二郎腿脚尖抖动：“信积拉奶。”  
  
——阿云嘎一成都懒得信他。但十八次他把郑云龙关到门外，十七次郑云龙穿门而入；最后一次因为天晚了外面开始刮大风，他自己又把门打开。  
  
郑云龙施施然走进来，掸衣服上不存在的灰尘：“我睡哪里？”  
  
阿云嘎一指卧室。  
  
郑云龙：“客气了。”  
  
阿云嘎：“没客气，你睡阳台。”  
  
4  
  
郑云龙成为不交租的房客。其种种行为可以不加润色，直接投放到极品室友bot。  
  
罪状如：不经允许乱翻东西、穿他衣服、半夜三更不知做什么好梦一脚把阿云嘎踢下床。阿云嘎气得不行，爬起来卷走所有的被子。  
  
倒也有一些好处：神龙随心穿梭，阿云嘎出门在外，郑云龙时不常凭空出现。地点例如练歌房、茶水间、公交车站、剧场第一排正中央。这人行踪如同鬼魅，性情着实难以捉摸。通常也不做好事，不是放下特仑苏有机奶便走，就是死亡低语“你的妆越化越老越老越化”。让人霜之哀伤，火之真他妈很难高兴。  
  
话虽如此，凡人总需要陪伴。这陪伴或许不必是洗衣做饭。郑云龙话多、事多、还懒，但平心而论唱歌确实不错。阿云嘎在练歌，他只需听过一遍，就能躺在一边跟着和。  
  
整天吃住在一起，一整个春夏秋冬，就算是猫都要养出感情。何况郑云龙比猫厉害的多。  
  
感情需要时间来培植。爱除时间之外，还需缘分、浪漫、天上的流星、和一些在未来写回忆录时忽然觉得可有可无的理由。  
  
郑云龙突然说：“我要走三天。”  
  
女人理解女人如探囊取物，女人理解男人如雾里看花，男人理解女人如海底捞月，男人理解男人如隔山打牛——双边误差以公里为计量单位。这确实是生理基础决定的上层建筑。  
  
万幸在他们身上，不存在这种问题。  
  
阿云嘎打个哈欠，翻过身去，背靠在他身上：“该干你的嘛干你的嘛。”  
  
5  
  
阿云嘎尽量平和地说：“你说三天就来回来，如今过了三年。”  
  
郑云龙站在他面前，气喘吁吁，看到他脖子上挂的田螺。是四年前他来时路上捡的、塞进阿云嘎耐克鞋底那一颗：“我忘了。天上一天，地上一年。”三天我也想你。  
  
阿云嘎把他囫囵个盛在自己眼睛里。压了压情绪，又问：“怎这么瘦呀？”  
  
“我和玉帝老儿打架，”郑云龙黑眼圈好重，但眼神闪闪发亮，“把他殿都拆成一片一片。”  
  
“你跟人家打架做什？”  
  
“打来爱你。”郑云龙抬起眼皮。大马金刀，单刀直入，刀尖舔蜜：“你以为，老子神龙忽然想下来做一世凡人。像吃饭一样好办吗？”


	13. 浑不怕

“你怕吗？”

“怕什么？”

“怕黑，怕打雷，”怕任何将来还未来的东西。

他话音未落，闪电从窗子外照进来。闪光灯一样，劈开整个屋子里黏糊的黑暗。

10亿瓦特闪光灯，万里长云才敢有的手笔。

阿云嘎躺在对床。打闪时，郑云龙看到他也侧躺，两人的目光在光亮中短暂交接。阿云嘎张口，对他讲话。

可惜讲话的声音不够大，被淹没在永远跟在闪电屁股后面、轰隆隆的雷声里。然后是雨，仿佛受到雷的感召，从规律地交坠骤然变成瓢泼，泼在窗上，咣咣作响。

北京的雷阵雨总这样有意思。不打雷时，随便掉几个点儿做做样子，表面上非常捋顺；可只需一声惊雷，立刻变成滂沱的强降，这才露出一些平日藏在柔软云层里的尖牙利爪。

像会呼吸，像有脾气，比世间许多活的东西更像活的东西。

郑云龙张大嘴巴。王建新和孙葛川野还在睡，他不能再大声：“什么？”

这问句也混入雷声里，半晌没有得到回答。他以为阿云嘎没听到、或者懒得回答，于是悻悻翻身。片刻后床架一阵抖动，竟然是阿云嘎摸下了地，踩上他的铁梯子。

阿云嘎伸手想拍他肩膀，一巴掌下来拍在他脸上：“哎哟，好圆，这是鼻孔。”

郑云龙把他的手拿开：“知道还特么往里抠？”

“大龙睡不着啊？”阿云嘎趴在床沿问他。

“也不是，”郑云龙坐起来，“就不太困。”

郑云龙不动还好，一动起来床架晃晃悠悠嗞哇直叫，体现出设计上从未考虑过要支撑两个大小伙子胡闹。吓得阿云嘎赶快跳下去。

他没穿拖鞋，也没穿袜子，还轻得像个猫。按照平常经验，落地应当一点多余动静没有。今天却“咚”一声，然后“嘶”一下，都混在雨里。郑云龙在黑暗里眯起眼睛。

阿云嘎没说话。郑云龙摸到栏杆，一根低矮、朴实无华，却无数次使他免于在梦里摔下地的栏杆。他把它握在手里，感受到夏日难寻的凉意。

阿云嘎还不说话，也不动，也不回床。郑云龙便把栏杆一拍：“走，尿尿去。”

闻声阿云嘎回过神：“小便。”

郑云龙也踩到地上。边找拖鞋边说：“行，你最文雅。不愧是世界级艺术家。”

阿云嘎笑出声。他抬腿，在黑暗中精准地用膝盖顶一下郑云龙的屁股。

他俩在卫生间洗手，全层的公共卫生间，整晚灯火通明。头顶挨着天花板粘了好几根尼龙线，从左到右挂着内裤T恤T恤短裤内裤袜子内裤内裤内裤内裤三角内裤。

郑云龙终于能大声说话：“腰疼啊？”

阿云嘎点头，点一半又改成摇头。郑云龙说：“所以疼得睡不着觉。”

阿云嘎：“没有。下雨天，难免不舒服。”

他不想聊这个事。阿云嘎遇到不想聊的事，就会用总结句式。郑云龙听得明白。他把手放在冷水底下又冲了冲，贪恋水的凉意，信口拈来别的话题：“刚才打雷，你答什么？”

“你问的啥？”

郑云龙想了想：“忘了。”

阿云嘎站在整排水池的尽头。尽头有一扇窗子，已经关起来，阿云嘎看着外面。片刻后，郑云龙带着凉意的手按在他的腰两侧。

手冰凉，却不湿，想必已在自己的背心上擦过：“是这吗？”

“往上一点。”

“这里。”

“对，你来给爸爸马杀鸡下。”

郑云龙笑：“我们青岛只有泰式，给你撅折怎么办。”

其实是郑云龙不敢乱弄。阿云嘎把他的两只手拢在一起拿下去，自己对着后背捶两下，十分敷衍。凝视深渊过久，自身能不能成为深渊尚有存疑——但总有一天会习惯与深渊相处是真。

阿云嘎忽然说：“我想起来了，你问我怕不怕打雷。”

“哦。怎么说？”

“阿云嘎就是雷。”阿云嘎说，“如果怕黑，雷还怎么做雷？”

话是阿云嘎随口说的。他从阿尔泰语系来，对汉人的所谓诗意并不敏感。可某些时刻，内蒙人确实是天赋异禀的诗人。

郑云龙并非心思细腻。但他想问的更多，也因此自发从这句话里解读出更多的东西。

还有一年，他们就要从北舞毕业。肖杰早就给所有人画下一张大饼：音乐剧不比歌舞，你们都算吃螃蟹的人。把这个螃蟹吃好，二十年以后，你们让音乐剧唱遍大江南北，你们就被编进新的教材里。

这张饼上也他妈分明涂满了老干妈：僧多粥少，还没钱赚。一些个愣头青，谁能坚持到最后？

愣头青，莽小子，少年人。少年人的心思单纯、热烈，愿相信他人口中所有的美好有朝一日全都成真。并非愚蠢，而是未历生活磋磨，心中保有对社会和人心的满腔信任与热忱。在波西米亚，唯有爱是生活的必需品。

郑云龙不傻，他看得到前路崎岖波折，险峰更比平路多。他是人，也知道怕。怕做得不够好，怕被唾骂，怕拖累朋友，怕伤害他爱和爱他的人。

但世上总有事，是鱼和熊掌不可得兼。是要他做两难的抉择，要他面对他不可控的后果。

此时郑云龙还不知道，往后的十年里，他会选吻他、擦干眼泪、舞台、上海、啤酒、长沙、又吻他、退出、演出、再吻他。

郑云龙在想事情，又不设防，眉眼就会说话。阿云嘎的眉眼更会说话。阿云嘎撩起眼皮看他，于是郑云龙分明听到他说：我明白，我也怕。可你看吧，我不也浑不怕到今天？

“走吧，回去睡了，”阿云嘎说，“明天还早起。”

郑云龙：“起不来。都怪班长，大晚上不睡，还闹我。”

“你有良心吗你？”阿云嘎踢他屁股，“敢不起，我叫大川拿仙人掌扎你鼻子。自个儿看着办。”

“我操你是容嬷嬷吗……”

“什么蘑菇？”

“儿子蘑菇，我是你爸。”

“你妈的？”阿云嘎眨眨眼，“哪跟哪呀！”


	14. 青岛无尽夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 上班AU

1

阿云嘎在青岛落地。下飞机第一体感空气好湿，仿佛比北京湿十倍；第二体感天好蓝，阳光在路上泼出一地金子；第三体感风好飒，也许是从太平洋深处出发、横穿了一万公里旅行过来。头顶有羽翼纤长的白鸟乘风徐徐飞过。

阿云嘎打了三个电话才找到公司派来接他的车。彼时郑云龙正靠在车门上，手里攥着手机，边吸烟边打呵欠。郑云龙临时扮演司机，其实则是阿云嘎将进这组的后端工程师。他看到阿云嘎，然后把烟掐掉，扔进路边垃圾桶里。

鲁B的车牌，鲁B IMU88，阿云嘎在电话里听时已经笑倒一次，见到真牌又笑一次。郑云龙把后盖翻上去，协助阿云嘎将两个行李塞进后备箱。

阿云嘎的两个行李箱都是最大号，这一点郑云龙始料未及。他不得不将后备箱里原有的零碎，例如玻璃水、卫生纸和过年时亲戚小孩没放完的呲花，拢上一拢，拢成一座小山，一股脑堆在后座，毫无章法。

阿云嘎系上安全带：“哎呀，易燃物品车里别放。”

郑云龙眨眼又眨眼，仿佛在回味这话。一边着车，一边忍不住问他：“咱俩是不以前见过？”

阿云嘎仔细回忆。他从未来过山东，甚至没有爱吃海鲜的亲朋：“应该没有吧？”

“那就怪了，”郑云龙似笑不笑。“你真亲切，说话像我妈。”

阿云嘎：“……”

2

阿云嘎以为是飞机晚点俩小时，郑云龙等得心情欠佳。相处一礼拜后，才明白他平时也这样说话。

作为全组唯一的代码，郑云龙上班穿T恤五分裤运动鞋，全办公室只有他一个椅子能放成躺。平时也躺着仰看屏幕，搞得阿云嘎虽然就坐他对面却总以为他人不在。

跟阿云嘎一样新进组的还有个大学生，来兼职。整个组算上他俩竟然一共只有四个人。

蔡程昱：“龙哥，需求我写好了，发在你邮箱。”

郑云龙：“看了。”

蔡程昱：“您看行吗？”

郑云龙：“不行。”

蔡程昱：“哪里不行？”

郑云龙：“你的地得不分。”

蔡程昱：“……”

鞠红川适时出现：“别听他的。多长时间写完？”

郑云龙：“半个月。”

鞠红川：“一个礼拜。”

郑云龙怪叫一声：“鞠扒皮！老子要辞职。”

鞠红川：“我包酒水串？”

郑云龙：“那可以。”

阿云嘎：“这人真欠打。”

至于阿云嘎自己，六年工作经验，什么都能干一点，进组时以为自己是设计。结果发现薪水给得格外足并非是因为他长得帅：设计是他，美工也是他，郑云龙忙到脚不沾地时，还把简单的代码丢给他写。写完以后苦逼兮兮跑测试的还特么是他……

3

项目上线好顺利，客户发大包。庆功兼迟到的接风，川子请大家吃贵饭。贵饭是高端写字楼里的素餐，所谓素餐，就是不管吃着像不像肉都是豆腐。

鞠红川：“大家吃饱了吗？”

阿云嘎：“吃饱了。”

蔡程昱：“差不多。”

郑云龙：“你还问啊？”

他开出车来，带领大家窜过半个城市，目标明确，嗦粉撸串海鲜板烧冰原浆啤酒，鞠红川结账。

蔡程昱是第一次挣钱。小孩看起来受过苦，仪式感又很强，上来都不用哥哥们动手，我把我灌醉，我让我流泪。

阿云嘎本来说好不喝，啤酒上来闻了闻，临时改主意。原浆啤酒，好馥郁，质感像蜂蜜，放在桶里卖，保质期只有一天。瓶啤跟它一比简直没有灵魂。

蔡程昱红光满面地睡了。剩下三人吃喝聊，把午饭吃成晚饭。

川子说：“小虎一会来接。你车怎么办？”

“你把孩子整走，”郑云龙说，“我俩自己想办法。他胃不好，今天喝不少，晚上我陪陪他。”

4

郑云龙提前出去叫代驾。他靠在车门上，手里拿着打火机和烟。阿云嘎朝他走去，他把烟从敞开的窗子扔进车里，摸出一根棒棒糖拆了咬住。

阿云嘎点头以示肯定：“学好了。”

郑云龙冲着他皱起鼻子，仗着牙口好，把棒棒糖嚼得叮咣响。他再也不说“你像我妈”这种话，因为阿云嘎铁定无缝衔接“傻孩子我是你阿爸呀”。

打火机还在手里，犯罪未遂的证据。郑云龙把它从左手换到右手，忽然福至心灵。他把胳膊伸进车窗，好一阵捣鼓，掏出一把呲花。

十多公分长，表体材料富含钠盐，确实是哄小孩的玩意。他抽出一根点了，金黄的火花从金属棒顶部迸出来。

阿云嘎肩膀贴着他的肩膀，也靠在车上：“你几岁啊？让哥哥猜猜，小学毕业了吗。”

“没有，今年十一岁半。”郑云龙懒洋洋地说，“你玩不玩。”

阿云嘎当然玩。阿云嘎用这个东西画圈、画三角、画星星，写大龙，然后写SB。

郑云龙：“？我看的懂。”

阿云嘎笑着写：对不起

郑云龙写：道歉不真心

阿云嘎：“我没看懂。”

郑云龙：没想你看懂

阿云嘎：“能不能写慢点……”

郑云龙十八倍速，写得洋洋洒洒：你說我他媽的怎麽會愛上你啊？

写完还是没忍住，画了个心。这心阿云嘎看懂了。阿云嘎：“你好骚啊，什么意思？”

郑云龙：“没什么意思。”

“切。”

郑云龙笑一笑，不置可否。有些话一旦出口就是羚羊飞渡，一半的可能逃出生天，另一半的可能死在峡谷。死了的羚羊岂能回到当初？

阿云嘎本就不常喝酒，今晚喝得比郑云龙多。多也肯定不是量多，是醉得程度比郑云龙深。醉也不是脑子醉，是灵魂的油箱里忽然加了好多汽油，因此一脚油门在革命路上开出好远。

时间在傍晚，并不很黑，头顶从西到东有黄到红到黑层层过渡的云彩。郑云龙手里拿的是最后一支花，此时燃尽。两人的眼睛都不适应，看向对方都是剪影。阿云嘎忽然摸自己左裤兜，摸完又摸右裤兜，又摸左裤兜，终于摸出一根橡皮筋。朴实，黄色，一看就是捆发票出身。

阿云嘎拉起他的手，把橡皮筋捆了好几圈捆在他手指上。阿云嘎正上头，现在眼前重影，捆得乱七八糟，捆完郑云龙整只左手四指全都分不开，让人根本猜不透他原本想绑住的是哪一根。

郑云龙的心跳停一拍，然后跳得乒乒乓乓。头皮也发麻，手指也乏力，鼻尖也泛痒，原来构成天下忐忑的成分大都相同。郑云龙问：“干嘛呢？”

“这是戒指。我这个人吧，其实占有欲比较强。”阿云嘎不好意思地笑着，露出洁白的牙，耳根子又红，像无害的小兔。说的话却仿佛方才喝的冰啤酒，进了肚子全变成一肚子坏水：“老子告白之前，还不得先把你给套住，省得你跑啊？”


	15. 笨蛋陷阱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 笨蛋短打

1

歌手排练，蔡程昱放下微博：“高天鹤！快说十遍我的名字。”

高天鹤：“你要干嘛？蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱。”

“你喜欢谁？”

“蔡程昱。——我靠！”

2

蔡程昱找到鞠红川，鞠红川坐在沙发上玩手机。一通操作好激烈，然既不是瞄准、也不是放技能。蔡程昱定睛一看，竟然在玩水果忍者。

蔡程昱坐下看，一直看到他碰了炸弹Game Over。总分一千多：“川哥牛逼！”

“一般一般，”鞠红川很谦虚，“找我有事？”

“哦！”蔡程昱回过神来：“有好玩的。川哥可不可以叫我十遍？”

“好的，蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡蔡。我没数，十遍够了吗？”

“我是说叫名字！不过也没关系。你喜欢谁？”

唐伯虎说：“我。”

鞠红川点头：“对。”

唐伯虎把手机翻过来：“你俩输了，我1k3。”

蔡程昱眨眨眼，窒息地赞叹：“虎姐牛逼！！”

3

蔡程昱在造型室找到阿云嘎。阿云嘎忙里偷闲，摸进仓库手盘各色系演出服。

阿云嘎：“怎啦？”

蔡程昱：“请嘎子哥叫十遍我的名字。”

阿云嘎上下打量他：“不要，我觉得有危险。”

蔡程昱抗议：“能有什么危险！何况哥看看我，我像一个坏人吗？”

“那成吧。”阿云嘎点头，“蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱、蔡程昱。”

“你喜欢谁？”

“郑云龙。”阿云嘎笑起来，“小老弟，还有别的事吗？”


	16. 街猫之王

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 模特趴

1

郑云龙已经躺在床上，忽然接到经纪人电话：明天早晨，杂志封面就要开拍，原定上镜的前辈一小时前洗澡摔到额头。眼下正在医院，被慈爱的护士姐姐徐徐包成一个粽子。

“拍封面，和世界级模特搭档！”刘令飞在电话里口若悬河，“究竟谁对你好，现在知道了吗？”

郑云龙冷静地说：“是吗？——刘令飞，你若真对老子好，怎么不一开始就推我？”

“不是哥不想。”刘令飞说：“本期的主题是流浪猫狗，走居家温暖路线，意在为后续慈善活动预热。原本计划要拍三男一女，一对兄弟、一对情侣。”

郑云龙啃着嘴皮，听刘令飞把话说完：“换了你，就成四个男的。”

“你妈的，刘令飞，我不要跟男的拍情侣。”郑云龙说，“你把自己洗干净自己去。”

“不要这样！大龙，你也知道我妈，我妈会看杂志。”

“我妈就不看了吗？”

“令堂是艺术家，会理解你的苦衷。实在不行，你就在现场争演大家的弟弟。”刘令飞说，“操，废话少说，明早给我准点滚到摄影棚。你不去咱俩就一块等死吧。”

刘令飞把电话挂了。郑云龙大骂一声，将被子蒙过头顶……

2

郑云龙跑步去影棚。到时大汗淋漓、人看上去苍老十岁。来到化妆间里又苍老十岁——里面已经坐了两个人：蔡程昱和李琦。此二人正肩膀顶肩膀吃鸡，比亲兄弟更像兄弟。

“来啦龙哥？”蔡程昱热情高涨，“三排否？”

“否。刘令飞还夸你俩世界级模特，世界级模特就在化妆间吃鸡啊？”

“没有吧，”李琦眨眼。他的角色已是盒子，此时正在观战蔡程昱：“世界级模特应该说的阿云嘎。”

郑云龙立刻眼前一黑：“哪个阿云嘎？”

“还能是哪个阿云嘎？你俩一起客串的网剧今晚播大结局。”李琦合不拢嘴：“你演将军，他演可汗；你为国争光，他忍辱负重；你冲锋陷阵，他八百里开外一箭射中你的肩膀。即使加起来一共出场四十分钟，CP第一剪辑已有二百万的播放。这剪辑还是个BE……”

“不要说了，”郑云龙窒息地说，“编剧机关算尽，想不到竟然是我俩被拉郎。”

李琦客观地说：“也不是坏事。”

“你真不腰疼。把我俩名字放在一起搜，谁试谁害怕。”郑云龙把额头的发带摘下来、丢在沙发上：“今天我跟蔡蔡一组，我不能尬拍一整天。”

“大龙哥，其实我都可以。哥们就是一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬。”蔡程昱从战场中抬起头，问得无比真诚：“但您看看，不论兄弟还是情侣，咱俩般配吗？”

3

他俩不般配。郑云龙和李琦搔首弄姿、努力营造了一番，结局也是不般配。

两小时后，他和阿云嘎各自收拾完毕，进到摄影棚，相顾无言。棚里喵声四起，好多只猫咪在地上踩来踩去。

拍摄分为猫狗两趴，狗当然更适合兄弟。staff抱着文件夹问他们两个：“二位以前熟吗？”

“我跟大龙特别熟。”阿云嘎嘴笑眼不笑，“一起拍过戏，老熟了。是吧大龙？”

郑云龙只能说：“对。”

staff很甜美：“那按照原计划拍情侣，二位没问题吧？”

阿云嘎看向郑云龙，用牙齿咬字：“我当然没问题。”

郑云龙表面很沉稳：“可以。”

心里则很茫然：为什么他挑衅我？

半小时后，两人在洗手间相遇。阿云嘎火冒三丈，把谜底揭晓：“好你个郑云龙！玩还是你会玩，报女生的名字唬我来炒。”

郑云龙摸不到头脑：“什么女生？”

阿云嘎念名字，摔伤额头的前辈。郑云龙一拍大腿：“原来如此！刘令飞这衰人办事从未靠谱。嘎子，我从未想过要害你。事情是如此这般……”

阿云嘎这才知郑云龙是临时来救场，感动地说：“都是我误会！对不起大龙，你真是一个好人。”

郑云龙被天降好人卡一拳捶地里。只好干巴巴地说：没有没有，还挺坏的。今天好好拍，早收工早回家。

“干巴爹。”阿云嘎颔首。颔首就看到下面，这男人表情自然，接了一声口哨：“哦哟，大龙不小。”

郑云龙：“……”

4

郑云龙多年养成习惯，工作时进入无我之境。而他的眉目、表情，包括对外界变化的一切反应，都实在像猫。

以至于只要他与猫出现在同一个镜头里，就真的成了街猫之王。

这一套拍得太好，想选出四张top都让人为难。成品电影感极强，从摄影师本人，到灯光、造型、后期、送奶茶的外卖小哥，无一不拍案叫绝。

下班时，阿云嘎叫住他：“一起吃饭？”

郑云龙心说：现在你倒想开了。

落在嘴上，先变成一个震天响的哈欠。郑云龙问：“你请啊？”

“请就请，”阿云嘎看到沙发上的发带，捡起来塞进他的外套口袋：“想吃啥？”

“随便。人均五百以下不吃。”

阿云嘎笑着点头：“那你喝西北风吧。”

5

西北风不管饱，两人吃泰国菜。泰国菜不贵但少，每道都像试吃装。

长大以后，人和人的交往是细水长流。只要心有所想，请客饭是吃不完的。

除了吃饭，也可以看电影。除了看电影，也可以逛书。若再进一步，或可以省去寻找借口的步骤。

郑云龙发微信：在你楼下

郑云龙：给我开门

阿云嘎：你按门禁呀

郑云龙：不会弄

三分钟后，阿云嘎披着外套出现在楼下。郑云龙先将两人封面的杂志拍在他胸口：“家母要你签名。”

阿云嘎按电梯：“妈抬举了！”

“你美什么呢，妈原话是——没见过这么老的模特。”

“行，我信。”阿云嘎回头看他，看到郑云龙怀里抱着外套。外套鼓鼓囊囊，此时不停耸动。

电梯停下，外套里终于探出一只猫头。郑云龙笑起来：“街猫。我在楼下捡到时，她正挑衅你对门金毛。我觉得挺可爱。”

猫也就月余大，小小一只，阿云嘎两手一托抱她起来。郑云龙把外套甩在肩上：“喜欢啊？”

“喜欢，”阿云嘎把鼻子贴在猫鼻子上，也不嫌这猫浑身脏兮兮。他笑得看不见眼睛：“谢——”

“别谢，没说送你。”郑云龙好得意，一掌把他推出电梯，“老子要自己养。”

阿云嘎终于忍不住了，抱着猫用脚踹他屁股：“——你来找揍的是吧！！”


	17. 想我了吗

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 短打，一毛钱迪玛希和蔡

1  
  
“我还听说，有人要把我切成一丝一丁。”  
  
“不敢不敢，”阿云嘎立刻说，“为我的莽撞自罚三杯。”  
  
郑云龙：“三杯一共十八个核桃。你看看自己，哪有半分诚意可言？”  
  
阿云嘎一拍桌子：“你一个喝露露的，有什么资格说！”  
  
“我今得开车。再说，一罐17g糖，喝了我他妈上午俩小时白跑。”郑云龙干巴巴地说，“算来也比你有诚意。”  
  
郑云龙要为角色减脂，已一个礼拜不见白饭，看到鸡胸肉就很想吐。阿云嘎看他写满沧桑的眼睛，顿时感到深入灵魂的同情：“你还是喝白开吧。”  
  
蔡程昱立刻出声：“不许欺负大龙！大龙哥，咱不喝白开。咱想喝什么就喝什么。”  
  
阿云嘎吸着气抬头，正要质问“哪欺负他了我”，结果看到蔡程昱脸红如猴屁，此刻手脚并用挂在鞠红川身上。  
  
蔡程昱闭着眼睛，像一个睡觉的树袋熊，因此说的话差不多等于中气十足的梦呓。  
  
郑云龙笑：“他是不特别不爱喝水。”  
  
鞠红川：“小孩都不爱喝水。”  
  
郑云龙：“也不一定，我像他这么大就很爱喝水。”  
  
阿云嘎：“胡说，我往宿舍买的可乐七成都进你的嘴。”  
  
郑云龙打开保温杯盖子：“那我爱喝水也爱喝可乐，又不冲突。”  
  
保温杯是日本牌子，出水有固定角度，杯身橘红色，阿云嘎的。郑云龙用嘴唇压着阿云嘎喝过的地方，喝水还伸舌头舔，反复交换唾沫因子，表情相当宁静，神态心安理得。  
  
阿云嘎用“我不觉得恶心但是你好骚啊”的语气说：“好恶心，你舔什么。”  
  
郑云龙眯起眼睛，又舔。鞠红川窒息地说：“时候不早，我先撤了，回见二位哥。”  
  
2  
  
郑云龙开车送阿云嘎回家。郑云龙在北京没有房产，此行也没订酒店。因此说是送阿云嘎回家，其实是两人一起回阿云嘎家。  
  
今晚两人都没有摄入任何酒精。但郑云龙洗完澡出来时，看到阿云嘎浴袍没脱，正在床上玩手机。  
  
气氛刚刚好。郑云龙走到床边，一掌把阿云嘎的手机打到枕头上，居高临下地问：“想我啊？”  
  
阿云嘎揉揉眼睛，然后笑，因此又看不见眼睛。他伸了一个巨大的懒腰，顺路又把两条胳膊朝郑云龙递过去：“特别、特别想。”  
  
郑云龙握他的手，爬上床，把阿云嘎挤到床另一边。阿云嘎边蠕动着给他腾地边打呵欠：“想做。但我好累。”  
  
“那改日再议，”郑云龙把阿云嘎的睡衣放在他肚子上，“我又不走。”  
  
郑云龙把灯关了，两人躺在床上肩膀挨着肩膀。床垫好软，枕头也好软，被子本有一段时间没晒，此刻莫名其妙地让人感觉里面盛满阳光。  
  
黑暗里，阿云嘎说：“真好，好得总感觉忘了点什么。”  
  
3  
  
阿龙川菜馆微信群  
  
蔡程昱：你们是狗吧！！！！！！！！！！  
  
4  
  
三人给蔡程昱买了gtx2080作为赔礼。还是忍不住问：“那昨晚你到底怎么回的？”  
  
“迪玛希，我遇到迪玛希你们知道吗。”蔡程昱抱着英伟达的巨大包装盒神游，“迪玛希开车送我。”  
  
“斯国一！你还能说清住哪个酒店。”阿云嘎斩钉截铁：“我的蔡蔡成长了！”  
  
“不是，”蔡程昱窒息地回头，“他把我手机解开自己看的。他怎么知道密码是我生日？？”  
  
郑云龙冷静地说：“不要慌，一般人密码都是生日。你生日网上一搜就有。”  
  
蔡程昱：“这不是重点。重点是——”  
  
他把自己手机打开，亮出微信。消息最上面是川菜馆，下一个是Dimash。迪玛希的头像是一张戴墨镜的自拍。  
  
迪玛希说：Morning  
  
蔡程昱说：“阿西吧！！！”


	18. 坦白

天底下怎么会有这样的人？

他的眉眼好浓，颈好长，腰细得不像话。臀却又有些肉，有些又不多。对郑云龙来说，仿佛一边一掌把他托住，会刚刚好。这是很要命的。

阿云嘎好瘦，仿佛一阵北京的大春风就可以把他吹走；却又好坚定，像一棵山，或者其他外力难以撼动的东西。见到阿云嘎本人之前，人是很难相信两种这样的特质能同时在同一个人身上和平共处的。

也很难相信，会有人像他那样会唱、那样会跳，他的歌舞里都很有草原的味道。牧草味、雨水味，混合一些温热的、新鲜的奶香，难以言明。总之是很密集的生命气味，钢铁森林里面闻不到的。

阿云嘎回头跟他说了什么，然后看着他笑。郑云龙什么也没听清，但显然不是要紧事。所以也懒得问清楚。

阿云嘎笑，他看着阿云嘎也笑，忽然之间仿佛有一道子虚乌有的雷电从他的天灵盖一直徐徐劈到脚底心。过电的地方充满了酥麻、柔软的感觉，他快要变成熔融物。

这一切是怎样开始，又是于何时何地开始？郑云龙无从得知。三年前的今天，两个神经紧绷的青年在考学的教室相遇。话也无，只对视，对视时互相看到眼底的火。是那时就种下的种子么？

友情和爱情之间有漫长的渐变带，对于异性朋友和同性朋友都是如此。一者可用疾奔跨越，另一者里叠有重重壁垒。

他们是最好的朋友、最知心的拍档，有最难得的默契，是世人眼里的好兄弟。郑云龙再明白不过，好兄弟理应永远保持好兄弟。

世人写了无数诗篇来歌颂亘古不变的友谊，又对两个同性人之间比友谊更进一步的任何东西讳莫如深。

一种不成文却胜过成文的禁忌，缚住文明里的文明人。随心所欲为罪，享乐为罪。因此爱长久地受困，在一个狭义的桃源。郑云龙本以为自己是习惯了这些的。

一下子他不知道怎么办才好了。父母教给他怎么爱人，老师教给他如何理性，却没有人教给他爱上阿云嘎要怎么办。

他要怎么办才好？他没法办了。阿云嘎就坐在他的前头，埋头看他的书，一语不发，这时候是很沉默的。但郑云龙再也没法把视线的中心从他的脊背挪远，没法停止对他的欣赏，也没法再想任何东西。不讲公平，也没有任何道理，阿云嘎把他思维的一部分占据了，他赖在那里不走，还放声唱蒙古语的歌，心情很不错。郑云龙拿他毫无办法。

就连一个人练舞时，眼前都会看到阿云嘎的背影。阿云嘎肩膀正后的骨头是很突兀的，仿佛那里应该有一对翅膀才对。阿云嘎在他的脑海里伸一个懒腰，骨头动起来，于是阿云嘎振翅欲飞。

与阿云嘎在一起的时间忽然之间变得又漫长又短暂。太难了，因为不可说，所以既痛苦又喜乐，所以每一秒都坐立难安。

他实在不知道怎么办了。他没法再在阿云嘎说“这是大龙，我的骆驼”的时候吐出舌头扮作骆驼；更没法再在阿云嘎开玩笑地叫他“爸爸”时，让自己的眼眸不要骤然之间坠得那么深。

郑云龙生来会演，但他没法阿云嘎面前演一个要好的普通朋友。

阿云嘎是看出他情绪不对的。但阿云嘎又不知道他是怎么了，只好把有意的话语和无意的触碰都变成很温柔的。在郑云龙这里，只是更加要他的命。

郑云龙喝多了。他把瓶子放下，第无数次想，那他还能怎么办呢？

“嘎子，你最清楚，我这人路子野。”郑云龙很久不说这么长的话：“我直来直去、胆大包天、目无法纪，因此有很多的朋友。也因此有很少的知心人。”

阿云嘎在喝汽水，眉眼弯起来：“怎么，要夸我慧眼？”

“有慧眼的是我。”郑云龙笑一下，然后不笑了。爱笑的人讲正经话总是不笑的。郑云龙说：“我要说的话比猪上树更让你难以置信，连我自己也他妈的难以相信。”

郑云龙摊开双手，抬起眼皮。眼睛是比任何时候更要湿漉漉的：“我爱上你了，想要吻你，再把余下的拥抱都用在你身上。”

一切都发生得太突然了。郑云龙怎么能这样说呢？空气怎么能就这样轻易地为他振动、由着他的性子胡来呢？阿云嘎目瞪口呆了。但他看进郑云龙的眼睛里，又觉得一切都不太突然。

郑云龙摊开的两只手朝他来了。一只握住他余闲的左手，一只伸到他的脑袋后面。郑云龙说想吻他，真的如约而至了。阿云嘎今早又不刮胡子，此刻扎得郑云龙发痒。阿云嘎的嘴巴里有橘子汽水味，牙齿很硬，但唇舌都是无比柔软的。 

阿云嘎的神经突触都不工作了，他还拿着北冰洋，忽然间忘掉辛苦学得的一切汉语。再想一下，甚至家乡话也不太会说了，就好像在这一刻他的语言系统痛下决心与他本人决裂似的。

吻是很浅尝辄止的。阿云嘎张着嘴，想表达你疯了、谢谢还是算了，但又觉得都不是本义，也造不出像话的句子，因此只有傻张着嘴。在旁人看来，是一副很委屈的样子。

郑云龙放开他。然后仗醉行凶，舔自己的嘴唇，舔了两个遍。阿云嘎骂他一句，把视线挪开，耳根是红的。

“我爱你，阿云嘎。现在我们该怎么办？”

阿云嘎把汽水放在桌上，转那个玻璃瓶子，无意识地。北极熊从东边跑向西边，又从东边出现。阿云嘎干涩地说：“什么怎么办？郑云龙，你他妈的可真行。你问我怎么办？”

郑云龙又把手摊开：“你是阿云嘎，总有很多办法。”

阿云嘎说：“我能答应你吗？答应你，咱俩都受罪。”

阿云嘎又说：“我能不答应你吗？不答应你，你受罪。”

郑云龙把眼皮垂下来。他又喝一口啤酒，啤酒其实是不醉人的。

阿云嘎没在看他。阿云嘎说下去：“你受罪，我也受罪。”

郑云龙把头抬起来。“什么意思？”

“你不明白？”

“我不明白。”

“那你别明白。”

阿云嘎语气太横，郑云龙朝他眨眼，话也不太敢接。

阿云嘎把汽水全部喝完了，才慢慢地说：“你是傻逼。还不明白吗？——你这样说，我其实是很高兴的呀……”


	19. 黑猫宅急便

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stacee/杨晓宇

1

好莱坞，HOLLYWOOD，冬青树。依山傍水，阳光怡人，近看圣安娜，遥望太平洋。听说星探比售货员多，杨晓宇欣然规往。来了一礼拜，才道原来扒手比星探和明星加起来还多。

倒也不算太困扰。他两袖清风，遇上人家还说不好谁会更穷一点。

人生地不熟，乐队不好弄，杨晓宇总要吃饭。选择打工，给野鸡披萨店送披萨。Black Cat Pizza，放在国内，相当于老王粥铺。

老王就老王，这家店在当地竟然有些知名度。原因无他，培根给得非常实在。因此订单不少，高峰期杨晓宇脚不沾地。

隔两个街区有很多酒吧，今晚其中一家举办摇滚演唱会。海报花花绿绿，三天前就贴到披萨店门口。杨晓宇抽空看一眼，天王Stacee单飞首秀。

Stacee是谁？杨晓宇伸个懒腰。

他唱摇滚的，并非不关心圈内明星。只是他唱Don't Cry、唱一无所有、唱我们的个性像红旗下的蛋，实在不知地球这一边酒吧街里谁是吉他之王。 

2

Stacee坐在沙发里，眼影打得很浓。他捏着酒瓶子，酒瓶子放在裤裆上：“饿。”

经纪人看一眼表：“还有十分钟上场。你吃个巧克力棒？”

“狗都不吃巧克力棒。”Stacee宁静地说，“我若吃不到披萨，就要上去唱儿歌。”

伴舞女郎咯咯直笑。经纪人咕哝一声，转身打订餐电话。

Stacee亲吻舞女洁白的小臂、然后是手心。他正在啃咬女郎的食指，因此说话含糊不清：“不要夏威夷披萨。”

3

送完这一单，杨晓宇就可以回出租屋睡觉。他的目的地在酒吧深处，而酒吧里人山人海。

Stacee没等到他的披萨，此时已经在台上唱歌。唱的当然不是儿歌：我是牛仔/骑着钢铁做的骏马/从今往后/就要亡命天涯

灯光拥抱他的身躯，麦克架是被他紧拥的他的爱人。摩肩接踵的男女破音尖叫，数不清的手臂在头顶律动。食指和小指指向云霄，一个杨晓宇再熟悉不过的手势。

于是他恍然大悟，好莱坞的地下天王是这个意思。这个人是Stacee。

他要退出去找后门，发现来路也被人墙堵死。

杨晓宇年纪不大，长得俊秀，挂着亮晶晶汗水的侧脸尤为杀人。他挤到吧台避难，吧台姐姐推一杯酒给他：“Stacee的粉丝？”

杨晓宇还抱着披萨盒，不接，笑：“我送披萨。”

“你应该答是。”酒保也笑吟吟，“今晚Stacee给所有粉丝免单。”

喝酒误事，杨晓宇已很久不喝。他看着酒保，酒保也看着他。然后她说：“当我没说，你还是个小——”

“你才是小孩。”杨晓宇把杯子从她手里拿过来。

4

喝酒误事，误事是真的误事。

等杨晓宇再醒过来，他躺在后台沙发上，肩膀被Stacee捏在手里。

“不好意思。”杨晓宇坐起来，嘴比脑子快：“我睡着之前，好像把你的披萨吃了。”

Stacee看一眼桌子，桌子上只剩空纸盒。Stacee居高临下地问：“不知道我是谁啊？”

“知道的，天王Stacee。”杨晓宇老老实实回答。下一秒嘴又比脑子快：“演得还行，唱得一般。”

Stacee的眼睛眯起来。他走近，又走近，沉甸甸的金属腰带扣、和腰带扣底下那包东西近在眼前，杨晓宇不得不往后仰头。

Stacee上身不穿衣服，纹身很漂亮，腹肌也很漂亮。杨晓宇吞咽一口，窒息地说：“你太近了。”

“把话说完。”

杨晓宇抬头看他，Stacee的脸上看不出情绪。杨晓宇小心翼翼伸手，抵住他的胯骨。看他没什么反应，才把他推开一点点。

然后说会出现在所有青春歌舞电影里的老旧台词：“你唱歌没有爱。”

Stacee果然笑了。一闪即逝的笑容，然后又恢复那个没什么表情的表情：“知道了，你走吧。”

“不信啊？”杨晓宇随口说，“你问问自己，还会爱人吗？”

Stacee本已转身，听到这话又回头。一半是好笑，一半是说不上来为什么，他把起身到一半的杨晓宇按回沙发里。

Stacee的一只膝盖压着杨晓宇的大腿，Stacee的手一路蛇行，摸过他的大腿、腰、胸口、肩膀、侧颈。Stacee开口说话，热气喷在杨晓宇的耳朵里：“你试试我会不会。”

“你妈的！”

硬了，杨晓宇脸上发烫。怎么会这样？他去推Stacee，Stacee本就比他壮，此时居高临下，更加纹丝不动。情急之中，杨晓宇一口咬住Stacee凑上门的耳朵。

Stacee没料到他会咬人，亦没料到牙齿和舌头竟能这样温热。

也不是没被咬过，吃惊多于吃痛。晃神的工夫，杨晓宇夺路而出。

5

冤家路窄。

杨晓宇把吉他捡起来，准备先给人做吉他手。弹得太好，也是机缘巧合，竟然进了Stacee的新队伍。

Stacee一眼就认出他，向他连走三步。杨晓宇跳舞一般连退三步，险些把键盘撞倒。

Stacee扬眉毛：“躲我干什么？”

杨晓宇说：“没躲。”

Stacee还要说话，杨晓宇一指话筒：“设备还开着，先好好排练。有什么话排练完再说。”

当然不能等他说。刚一结束，杨晓宇溜得飞快，不参与任何团队温存。放下吉他就跑，快得连兔子都望尘莫及。

6

乐队在很多地方唱歌。每每过夜，旅店单人房一定恰好缺一间。Stacee则一定很慷慨，表示愿意从自己的双人房里分一张床给杨晓宇。

杨晓宇对此毫无办法。

令他意外的是，每晚Stacee洗漱就睡，没有任何多余动作。偶尔累极了，会打一阵呼噜。

甚至连打呼噜的声音都不大，比杨晓宇曾经的舍友差远了去。

7

演出结束一般在三点以后。人散得差不多，杨晓宇在吧台喝柠檬水。Stacee长腿一跨，在邻座坐定，胳膊撑在台面上支着头看他。

再避就矫情了，杨晓宇几近叹气：“你有事吗。”

“教我怎么爱吧？”

“什么跟什么？”杨晓宇把柠檬片吐回杯子里，哭笑不得。想说我又不喜欢你，眼前却出现人海之上、红蓝灯光之下、他的面前，Stacee漂亮背肌上纹的蝙蝠翅膀。

翅膀扑一扑，变成Stacee一闪即逝的笑脸。

改口：“凭什么我啊？”

Stacee说：“你咬我的耳朵，然后跑，再不让靠近。”没人这样对我，你怎么可以？

声音是低的，眼神也是低的，黑发耷拉在唇边。台上那么飞扬跋扈一个人，这么看，竟然有点委屈的意思，仿佛理亏的是杨晓宇。

杨晓宇看他一眼，把头扭回去。然后忍不住又看他。

指关节蹭蹭自己的鼻子：“你先动手，我又是醉的。那个不能算。”

没忍住，又问：“你跟别人也这样说话吗？大家都说你挺那个的。”

“哪个？”

犹豫一下，坦言：“不好相处。”

毫无预兆。Stacee露出一个难得的笑容，然后把手指伸进杨晓宇的头发里。呼噜一下又抽走，像在懒洋洋的太阳底下逗一只草坪上的猫。

他说：“我的生命有限。为什么和他们相处？”

8

杨晓宇在迪厅打零工，原则上不让未成年人进的迪厅。午夜场，偶遇Stacee。

他来端盘子，不知Stacee来做什么。只不过看到杨晓宇以后，他就坐在位子上没动过。

交班出来，杨晓宇和他打聊天：“你怎么老喝酒。”

“装的。”Stacee颠一下威士忌瓶。他说：“这是苹果汁。”

这人日常都是一副酒精过量的样子，此时也很迷离，杨晓宇只信他三成。Stacee灌一口瓶里薛定谔的苹果汁：“你以前做什么？”

我也唱摇滚的，然后蹲了局子。这话实在不太想说。杨晓宇环视四周，看到钢管，于是胡侃：“我在沙县小吃跳这个。”

“真的？”Stacee是ABC，不知道什么是沙县小吃，“你跳一个。”

杨晓宇笑着说：“我出场费很贵的。”

Stacee在口袋里掏了掏，掏出一个钱包。杨晓宇真不是故意，看到钱包里面大家都夹女友靓照的地方，Stacee夹了一张猫咪写真。

黑猫，躲在草丛里，尾巴翘好高。不知是Stacee家里养的，还是别的什么意思。Stacee会养猫吗？

Stacee拿出钱包里所有的100美元纸币：“够了吧。”

杨晓宇没接。反问：“真想看？”

Stacee不答话，看着他，这时候眼睛里没有任何乱七八糟的东西。没有台上的睥睨、没有台下的情色。倒有点期待，像冷饮车外面拿妈妈给的零钱、等着买甜筒的小孩。

杨晓宇从他的手里抽走一张。然后说：“骗你的，我只会爬树。”

Stacee说：“100块买小猫爬树，我亏了。”

“谁跟你说我要爬树？”

灯光昏暗，Stacee有点茫然。杨晓宇凑过去，在Stacee毫无准备的嘴唇上吻一下，蜻蜓点水的。

“果真是苹果汁，”杨晓宇咂咂嘴。他说：“现在，是你赚了。”

9

坊间传言，Stacee交了男朋友。刚一开始，没有人相信这个。

后来忘了是哪场演出，Stacee吻了他的吉他手、又取下他手里的吉他。两人交换位置，杨晓宇把这首歌唱完：

Shake it up

Break it up

Pour some sugar on me

Pour some sugar on me

Pour some sugar on me

Pour your sugar on me

尖叫也好，哗然也罢。对于Stacee和杨晓宇来说，都不重要了。


	20. 晚安

“怎么是你？”

“不能是我？”

郑云龙把吉他平放在鞋柜上，这样就空出一双手和一个怀抱。他便用这两样东西把阿云嘎迎进来：“你不早说，家里没饭。”

阿云嘎还抱着他，在郑云龙的背后看了一眼手表。一点半，夜里。北京飞上海，飞机上没饭。上飞机前阿云嘎只顾掐着表在高速上飞驰，亦没有来得及吃。

饿过了劲，自己已经不觉得饿。也不知道郑云龙每次怎么看出他没吃饭，仿佛他自己把“我还没吃”几个字写在头上，但当然并没有写。

阿云嘎两手空空，没有随身物品需要安置。郑云龙把他的外套挂在衣架上，人放在电视机对面的沙发里，猫爬到人身上，这就算完事。

最近实在有点忙，一日三餐总在外面对付，郑云龙的家里几乎弹尽粮绝。他在柜子里刨了刨，刨出三袋方便面。又在冰箱里，找到冷藏有点久的西红柿。营养肯定是没剩下什么了，但蔬菜总归是个蔬菜。

郑云龙说：“煮这个了啊？”

阿云嘎一边啃一个果篮里拿的苹果，一边调台，一边玩猫，一边说：“随你便。”好像长了三只手和两张嘴，不亦乐乎。

郑云龙便煮了方便面，卧两个蛋。用海碗盛，盛了满两海碗。方便面不是红烧牛肉味，也不是番茄笋干排骨味，包装上根本没画西红柿。但是众所周知天下方便面和西红柿一起煮都没问题。

郑云龙已经吃过晚饭，但还是和阿云嘎一起吃。这让郑云龙想起高中上晚自习的日子。他家离学校近，一直走读，上晚自习前一天三顿饭，上晚自习后一天四顿饭。五点在学校吃一顿，九点再回家吃一顿，所以根本瘦不下来。

一个是因为饿，另一个是因为爱他的人怕他饿。现在轮到他怕他爱的人饿，真是风水轮流转。

两个人吸溜面条，两个猫看两个人吸溜面条，电视没什么好节目，阿云嘎调了不知重播第几次的打鬼子电视剧，权当背景音乐。他用筷子指点江山：“胖子胖了。”

胖子喵呜一声，很委屈，爬到架顶上去不动。阿云嘎又看着郑云龙：“你也应该胖一点。”

郑云龙谦虚地点头：“那太好办。”

阿云嘎于是笑起来：“我吃饱了。”

“家庭承包责任制，一人做饭一人刷。”郑云龙立刻说，“我家水龙头已经修好，热水热到烫手，你的借口无效。”

“好累，不想洗碗。”

郑云龙说：“上次你也这样说。”虽然嘴里这样拒绝，郑云龙已经站起来，把两个空碗摞在一起。

阿云嘎躺进沙发里，伸懒腰，用很阿云嘎的口吻叫他“大龙！我的好大龙”。

于是和从前的很多次一样，郑云龙又没辙了。

只有一只锅和两只碗，所以郑云龙不用洗碗巾，用手来解决问题。阿云嘎坐不住，跟他到厨房，靠在门框上。阿云嘎问：“你说科技这么发达，有没有用完以后水冲一下就行的碗？”

“不知道，”郑云龙满手洗涤灵，“你发明一个，我给你申请专利。”

阿云嘎：“那我靠收专利费就可以在三环里买房。”

郑云龙说：“行，到时候你邀请我去你家。我不介意天天给你刷碗。”

阿云嘎很高兴：“哎呦，对哥这么好啊？”

郑云龙心想不是你要发明水冲的碗吗？但他没有指出阿云嘎的逻辑不连贯问题，任由他高兴去了。

刷完碗，郑云龙又刷自己的牙。阿云嘎也刷自己的牙。郑云龙家的卫生间里常年放有两个牙杯，一个放他自己的牙刷，另一个放阿云嘎的。利用率不算太高也无所谓，它就是要牢牢地放在这里，方便阿云嘎随时来取用的。

郑云龙家也有阿云嘎的睡衣。说是阿云嘎的睡衣，郑云龙自己的睡衣洗了没干或者都没洗或者想阿云嘎时，也会拿出来穿。

他们躺在床上，关了灯，三点多，好在明天没人需要早起。阿云嘎说：“晚安。”

“晚安。”

“你要做一个好梦。”

“这我保证不了。”

阿云嘎不说话了，呼吸变得很均匀，郑云龙便知道他是真的累了，所以以光的速度进入酣眠。

郑云龙却睡不着了，虽然被窝被阿云嘎捂得很温暖，是很适合睡觉的。他很磨蹭地入睡，然后做了梦，很难说是不是好梦。

梦里他在飞机场，很多人追着他跑。他就跑，然后遇到阿云嘎，阿云嘎拉着他一起跑，两个人一起躲进一个大西红柿里面去。


	21. 给你勇气

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ooc相声

嘎：观众朋友们大家好，我是音乐剧演员阿云嘎。  
  
龙：我是音乐剧演员郑云龙。  
  
嘎：今天很荣幸来到这里，给大家说一段相声。  
  
龙：你先等等。  
  
嘎：怎么了？  
  
龙：咱俩不是唱音乐剧的吗？  
  
嘎：是这样没错。但——没人规定音乐剧演员不可以说相声。  
  
龙：别瞎闹。我可没准备啊！  
  
嘎：不用准备。  
  
龙：你这勇气是梁静茹给的吗？  
  
嘎：说相声，讲究的只有四个字。  
  
龙：这我知道，说学逗唱。  
  
嘎：错，是唱念做打。  
  
龙：……您歇着吧。后台老师，放音乐了！  
  
嘎：哎，别着急呀！你先听我说。这唱念做打和音乐剧基本功，不是神似吗？——你关门干嘛？  
  
龙：我怕一会人家进来揍你。  
  
嘎：哎，这也没办法。谁让大家太爱我了。  
  
龙：说啥呢？  
  
嘎：大家对我，打是亲，骂是爱嘛！  
  
龙：你没病吧！——打你，是因为你说得不对。  
  
嘎：啊？我说错了吗？  
  
龙：人那是戏曲表演四项基本功。  
  
嘎：嗨，也差不多嘛——总之，大龙这么聪明、咬字这么清楚，说个相声还是没问题的。  
  
龙：夸得倒没错。  
  
嘎：你聪明是吧。来，你给大家展示一下。  
  
龙：怎么展示？  
  
嘎：数学卷子，你这么聪明总得满分吧？拿出来展示一下呀！  
  
龙：……早扔了。  
  
嘎：没关系，我还有珍藏，我帮你找找哈！  
  
龙：阿云嘎——老子数学多少分，你心里没点那个数吗？  
  
嘎：君子动口不动手，不要踢我凳子。行，考试成绩太片面哈，咱来点即时的。  
  
龙：说说。  
  
嘎：我说一句话，你给反过来。  
  
龙：来过反给你，这个意思吧？  
  
嘎：僧游云隐寺。  
  
龙：寺隐云游僧。  
  
嘎：居然天上客。  
  
龙：客上天然居。  
  
嘎：13602161678——你又踢我！  
  
龙：没上巴掌那是给你面子。  
  
嘎：那换一个，清晨猪和我上山。  
  
龙：山上我和猪成亲，行。不闹了，唱歌了，咱俩重新自我介绍一下。我是音乐剧演员郑云龙。  
  
嘎：我是音乐剧演员——  
  
龙：阿云猪。谢谢大家！


	22. 猫耳开关

1

郑云龙缓缓醒来，阿云嘎一反常态，这时竟然还在被子里呼噜。正在伸懒腰时，余光瞥到黑色毛绒物——郑云龙立刻被自己的口水呛住，因此狂咳起来，声浪几乎掀翻天花板。

阿云嘎被他吵醒，呻吟一声：“犯什么病？”

“阿云嘎，”郑云龙以松骨按摩的劲道一掌抓住他的肩膀：

“你长出了猫耳！！！”

猫耳是真的猫耳，阿云嘎自觉地抱起胖子进行对照。不仅形态结构一模一样，郑云龙打一个响指、两对耳朵抽动的频率幅度都一样。原则上可以以此排除是短毛狐狸或喜乐蒂耳朵的可能。

阿云嘎问：“执着这有什么意义吗？”

“没有。”郑云龙冷静地说，“只是不太能相信长出猫耳的竟然不是我……”

阿云嘎骂他一句不靠谱，然后大叫：“这我该怎么办呀！”

郑云龙说：“你问我怎么办，上医院啊！看耳鼻喉科，开点西药吃吃。”

“你妈的——”阿云嘎用枕头打他的头，“地球上有复方氨酚猫耳复原片这种东西吗！”

2

阿云嘎戴一顶帽子上班。牛仔帽子，头顶有余量，一对黑色猫耳委委屈屈挤在里面。

进入室内彩排，staff要帮他把帽子摘掉。阿云嘎连忙后退：“不必、不必了！”

staff十分关切：“今天室内给足暖风。您不热吗？”

阿云嘎抹一把额头汗水，说：“我怕我的头着凉。”

蔡程昱本在玩手机，闻言发出银铃一般的笑声：“嘎子哥，你头发那么多，根本无需惧怕！——除非，哥一夜谢顶。”

阿云嘎凝视他，staff凝视阿云嘎的头。沉默的空气里，蔡程昱感受到死亡的目光，不由得把视线从屏幕上抬起来。

看到阿云嘎戴着帽子、纹丝不动，蔡程昱发出韩非子的声音：“我、我……你，哥……难道……”

阿云嘎说：“我不是，我没有。再敢多说半句，你就给我等着吧。”

3

“大龙！快想办法。”阿云嘎说，“明晚上台，总不能戴着帽子演出！”

“让你去医院，你偏不去。”郑云龙拿出手机，“等我在网上搜搜‘人长出猫耳’。”

片刻后，郑云龙把屏幕锁了。阿云嘎问：“有任何帮助吗？”

郑云龙面无表情：“没有。——除去耳朵变了，还有别的什么地方不舒服吗？”

阿云嘎犹豫一下，然后说：“是有的。”

“哪里不舒服？”

“也不算不舒服。”

阿云嘎拉起郑云龙的手，放在自己头顶、猫耳的地方。郑云龙的整个大脑里里外外都开始升温，阿云嘎还在那里火上浇油。他满脸不好意思地说：“这几天总有一种冲动，很想要你摸摸我的耳朵……”

4

两个人在沙发上进行实验探究，所得数据可被引用在论文《概述如何仅凭揉耳朵使猫咪达到生命的大和谐》里。少儿不宜的过程中，猫耳不知何时自己消失。

5

阿云嘎半夜惊醒，郑云龙在讲梦话。专业水平实在过硬，连梦话都字正腔圆。

阿云嘎还在好笑，侧耳一听，郑云龙念叨的是：“阿云嘎，你若总有猫耳，像猫一样黏人该有多美妙……”

一声耳鸣过后，阿云嘎窒息地摸向自己头顶——耳朵又变成猫耳。

他大吼一声，一拳把郑云龙捶到地上：“操，这怎么都可以！郑云龙，你他妈若长出王八壳子有多美妙，你给老子听清楚了吗！？”


	23. 跟我走吧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小红帽趴，非常傻

从前有片佚名大森林。森林里树木参天、鸟鸣不绝；森林面外住着青少年郑云龙和他的两个好兄弟。

这天一早，大哥王建新把一个篮子递给刚刷完牙、正用博朗刮胡子的郑云龙。郑云龙不明所以，王建新系着围裙、笑得和善：“住在森林那头的肖老师偶发流行性感冒。经讨论，组织决定指派你前往慰问。”

郑云龙大叫一声“靠！”，王建新面色不改；郑云龙双手背后，王建新把篮子系在他的裤腰带上。

踹他出门前，王建新有片刻的良心发现：“今天不要走野路！听闻，森林里新来了一只大灰狼。”

郑云龙满脸不高兴。他还没吃早饭，因此物理上和心理上都感到空虚。把篮子打开一看，里面有：蒸羊羔、蒸熊掌、蒸鹿尾儿、烧花鸭、烧雏鸡儿和特仑苏有机奶6瓶。

于是郑云龙吃着鸡，喝着奶，王建新的话左耳朵进右耳朵出，一头扎进小道——一是因为嘴里在唱“流浪诗人有自己的旅途”因而胸中豪气干云；二是因为天下通路大抵九曲十八弯雨露均沾，而两点之间线段最短。

殊不知灌木深处，一对绿莹莹的大眼睛早已经把他盯上。

阿云嘎是森林里新来的大灰狼。少数民狼，从内蒙来。因为长得太帅，所以破例被允许化成人类帅哥。也正因此，经常被附近各社区的居委会大妈捡回去参加相亲活动……

狼还是一匹好狼。虽然经常被相亲，但不忘吃人的本职工作。阿云嘎有纯合吃人基因，只要见到落单的人在森林里面走，该基因就会表达出很多的吃人蛋白，使他整个人兴奋非常。

阿云嘎看着郑云龙两眼放光，但森林里面有一个马姓猎人常年带枪巡逻，阿云嘎并不敢在这里造次。稍加思索，他把两掌一拍，当即有了对策。

郑云龙还在森林里面吃鸡，阿云嘎抢先一步闯进肖杰的小木屋中，进门先脆生生一句老师对不起！然后把肖杰头朝下扔进金丝楠木旧衣柜里。

他在肖杰的席梦思上躺好，头缩进被子深处。十分钟后，郑云龙把门拍出老旧危房查水表声效：“肖杰！起来开门。”

阿云嘎学肖杰的声音：“你进来，门没有锁。”但是学得并不像。

毕竟是传染性感冒，郑云龙给予充分理解。他进入小屋，看到床上被子一团鼓鼓囊囊。

被子闷声说：“你再走近一点。”

郑云龙：“呵呵，别想拉我下水。”

被子说：“什么拉你下水？——过来一点，老师想好好看看你嘛。”

这肖杰讲话宛如中邪，郑云龙心中警铃大作。然而为时已晚，阿云嘎忽然暴起，亮出爪牙和大尾巴，向他扑了过来。

情况紧急，郑云龙在震惊之中，选择以攻为守。抱着篮子运用带球撞人的肌肉记忆，助跑一步和阿云嘎相撞——由于动量守恒，阿云嘎以双倍的速度反弹回床上，当时就没了动静。

郑云龙掸掉衣服上不存在的尘土。定睛一看：阿云嘎的头正撞在肖老师的翡翠原石养生护颈枕上，鼓起好大一个包，此时已经晕了过去。既然如此，应该叫他阿晕狼。

肖杰在哪里？郑云龙把床底、浴缸、落地窗帘后、洗手台底下柜子、28寸行李箱、总之所有影视作品里任何能藏一个人的地方都找了个遍，没有肖杰。

他又试图把阿晕狼弄醒，用了五种方式，均以失败告终。自此再无他法，郑云龙只好等他醒来。

阿云嘎醒来以后，觉得自己非常委屈。因为既没有吃到人，还被没吃到的人打晕并五花大绑，姿势是双手交叉在胸前，宛若一个作古的埃及法老。郑云龙长到这么大捆得最多的是柴禾，其手法之粗犷，常人难以想象，因此更加毫无美感。

阿云嘎用水汪汪的眼睛控诉郑云龙的暴行：“你干嘛呀！”

“废话少说，肖杰在哪？”

阿云嘎把脖子一梗：“凭什么告诉你啊？我好饿，头还在咣咣疼。你他妈的下手好重，一点都不爱护野生动物。”

郑云龙心说老子下手了吗？但直觉告诉他不能跟阿云嘎掰扯这个事，等他俩掰扯清楚肖老师凉都凉了。于是冷笑一声：“不说是吧。”

阿云嘎没有回答，挑衅地看他。郑云龙从王建新给他的篮子里，拿出被所有人遗忘的蒸羊羔、蒸熊掌、蒸鹿尾儿、烧花鸭和特仑苏有机奶一对儿。把这些东西一字排开以后，郑云龙说：“你若不说，我就当着你的面，把这些东西全吃了。”

“靠。”阿云嘎感到头晕目眩。他艰难地吞咽一口：“哥，你放开我。我什么都招！！”

阿云嘎边吃边指挥他打开衣柜。这衣柜郑云龙当然查过，彼时肖杰不在里面，此时肖杰也不在里面。

阿云嘎比划一下：“不可能啊！我就这么把他放进去——何况，这里面还残留些许肖老师的香水味。雷暴香水，不会有错。”

郑云龙沉吟一声，忽然福至心灵。他拨开所有的机车夹克和高定西装，衣柜的尽头，赫然露出一扇门来。

阿云嘎在他背后把特仑苏喷成雾：“纳尼！”

郑云龙则冷静地说：“我看是纳尼亚。”

他俩把门打开，那边不是纳尼亚。是条大马路，马路上车水马龙。此门通往一个繁盛的未知世界。

目瞪口呆中，郑云龙一把抓住阿云嘎的手腕。阿云嘎挣他，居然挣不过，因此被郑云龙活生生拖进门里。“你们狼不是鼻子很灵吗？借来一用。——找到肖老师之前，你就跟我走吧！”


	24. 讨来天师

1、上帝抽香烟吗

“干什么去了？”

郑云龙一条腿在栏杆外、半只脚在阳台里，跨坐在护栏上，算是被他抓个正着。但脸上还笑着，神色丝毫不见慌乱：“买烟。”

“你放屁，”阿云嘎上前一步，直直捏住他的下巴。“买个烟给你乐成这样啊？”

他手上使力，郑云龙顺着他张开嘴，毫无抗拒的意思。阿云嘎凑近了，闻一闻，他的嘴里面果然没有任何腥味，只有点薄荷的香。

“放心了？我不吃人。”郑云龙笑起来，然后跳下栏杆，摸出屁股兜里的万宝路拍在阿云嘎空空如也的手上。“早答应过。除了你，谁我都不吃。”

妖怪的话有几分可信？阿云嘎捏着万宝路又白又绿的包装盒，仍很狐疑地看他。郑云龙坦荡荡地和他对视一会，逐渐变成一副眉飞色舞的样子。他说阿云嘎同志，您一个劲地看我干什么。莫非是想开了，要以身饲我啊？

阿云嘎立刻摆手：“没有的事！”

妖怪跟猫狗不一样，吃的不是粮，而是活人精气。吃不饱犯困，吃太饱则容易蹬鼻子上脸，譬如半夜三更把人从床上拔起来强行蹦迪。安全起见还是不能老喂。

郑云龙方才抽了烟，此时很有几分精气神。但阿云嘎还在为他的不告而别生气，生气之余还有点委屈，挺莫名其妙的。总之眼神里写满控诉，没有任何要陪他侃大山的意思。

郑云龙便懒得管他，只管拿回万宝路。然后把阿云嘎挤到一边，拉开门走进温暖的屋子里面去玩猫。

阿云嘎家本不养猫，一百八十平复式连条金鱼都没有。并非是阿云嘎不亲动物，而全要怪工作性质特殊。一言不合就要打飞滴横跨半个中国，少则十天、多则仨月，实在没时间也没精力照顾小动物。

两个猫都是郑云龙带回来的。一大一小，一黑一黄，灵性得吓人。一般水平二重轮喵心火烧，保留节目四爪联弹小星星。离成精的距离已经小得肉眼不可见。

阿云嘎无数次怀疑这俩是郑云龙的私生子，被他矢口否认。原话是这样说：“第一，老子不是猫。第二，就算是我亲戚，也得是重重重孙子。”

既然有了猫，总要养些除吊兰之外的花草。目的无他，供猫亵玩。有花草以后，养点鱼和鸟似乎顺理成章——几乎全是郑云龙带回来的，因此多少有点邪性。

譬如八哥，到家头一个礼拜一直假装自己不会说话。直到蹲在阿云嘎肩膀上看他吃鸡，掐着他的二头肌大吼一声“你个笨蛋二十年不见长进，180石头后面！！”

——从此阿云嘎不在家时，电话都是八哥接。这是后话。

2、银河系驱魔指南

阿云嘎第一次认识郑云龙是在半年以前，至少在他的记忆里面是这样。

彼时阿云嘎接到一笔大生意，给某某购物中心驱魔。他少年出师便做这一行，如今已有四五个年头。为人实在，长得还帅，自然口碑极好。

为什么找驱魔师？按购物中心经理的话说，从一个礼拜前开始，每天早晨上班地面准保有无色液体。虽然无色，但触感略微粘腻，大家以为是奶茶店糖水桶炸了。再细看，从一楼到十一楼都有，量大且行迹曲里拐弯，着实违反物理规则。且经过询问，奶茶店根本没有糖水桶。

因此先找工程队，经检查全楼无漏水；再找录像带，整夜无人出入大楼。别无他法，经理淘贝搜索“驱魔服务”。花九块九毛九买到阿云嘎的电话号码……

阿云嘎当晚飞抵B市，第二天早上五点前往查看。果然一地液体，一蘸一闻，微腥，起点和终点都是厕所。

他把手洗干净，对经理拍拍胸脯，胸前留下一个完整的湿掌印。“你这是鱼妖。好办，今晚就能解决。三点以后到天亮之前，你们谁都不要来。”

凌晨三点，最晚的电影也已经散场。路灯照在左邻右舍的国槐顶上，把绿的树叶照成黄的，在黑夜里错落有致，因为无风所以静止，因为静止所以像插画。阿云嘎抱着一包东西准时到来。

这一包东西不是黑驴蹄子，也不是大米黄豆，包装上印着日本字。竟然是2kg装日清丸红饲料，简而言之一大袋进口鱼食。

阿云嘎经验丰富，是很有大师风范的。不开灯，放下一个手电，又从口红专柜摸出一个凳子，平和地坐在大厅中央。四周鸦雀无声，安全出口泛着不太健康的绿光，楼上传来微弱的滴水声响，分不清方向，只道在寂静里格外瘆人。

想和妖怪见面有一百种方法。阿云嘎选择其中的极简之道，即等人家来找他。于是在明知山有虎的情况下，他偏向虎山行，不仅向虎山行，还在虎山里打开手机，并开始今天的学习强国。

妖怪也没见过这样驱魔的。阿云嘎听到他靠近，把手机关上，自报家门：“我叫阿云嘎。内蒙人，今年二十四岁，会说汉语蒙语两点日语一点英语，身体健康无不良嗜好。”

妖怪是漆黑的一团，没有人形，所以严格来说不算妖怪，算精怪，大鱼精。此时大鱼精发出一些哼声，仿佛在说“干我屌事”。

阿云嘎好言相劝：“你不是饿吗？我给你买了吃的。吃饱就不要闹人家了，回河里去吧！”

大鱼精又爬近一点，出现在手电筒的光幕里。这时候阿云嘎心里咯噔一下：精怪是黏糊糊、高而壮大的一团，没有鳞片，相面一看，不太像鱼。

这就坏了。仿佛要印证他的想法，那物湿湿地吼一嗓，声音宛若用两块泥巴互相摩擦。随后一股大力打在阿云嘎胸口，把他捶得横飞出去，撞在口红专柜上。

撞得阿云嘎眼前有泥巴小人跳霹雳舞。这也太失败了，他还没开始讲五好四美就挨了揍。

如此一来，怀柔计策宣告流产。阿云嘎忍住头痛，抽出怀中朱砂符，弹出一张射向精怪。途中黄纸无火自燃，形成一条嘴巴大开的火龙形状——正儿八经崂山火龙符，明码标价一张四位数。阿云嘎同志不要钱一般随便打，手里还捏着一摞。

精怪没见过这种壕氏退魔法，但也不是一盏省油的灯。三条火龙都被拨到一边，精怪直欺到阿云嘎身前来，口里腥气扑在他脸上。

阿云嘎没有办法，只好三指一掐，使出看家本领。他的看家本领是召唤雷电，但每次用过都会体力透支，半天精神恍惚，因此很少使用。

雷电劈在精怪身上，把他逼退。就在这个时候，毫无预兆地，整个大厅的灯啪一下全亮。光来得突然又刺眼，阿云嘎不得不捂住眼睛。

指缝中，他看到一个穿T恤裤衩人字拖的男人，出现在安全出口牌子下面。

阿云嘎急道：“别过来！”

人字拖男不仅走过来，还以一种藐视众生的气势，对着被阿云嘎雷劈退的精怪凭空两掌一拍——这个一人多高的、扭曲的、粘液横流的东西在一声脆响里原地消失。

目瞪口呆中，阿云嘎组织不出像话的话。反倒是郑云龙在他面前蹲下，问：“你刚打雷了吧？”

“は、はい。”

郑云龙笑起来，一把捏住他的领子。灯是很亮的，郑云龙的眼睛也是很亮的。没有任何阴影，因此事后回想起来没有任何暧昧气氛。阿云嘎眼睁睁地看着郑云龙神色坦荡地低下头，随后感到自己的嘴唇，被一个湿漉漉的东西撬了开来……

失掉的力气从下往上回到五脏六腑，阿云嘎踹开他大吸一口冷气：“你是谁，凭什么吸我精气！！”

郑云龙扬起眉毛，然后摊开手，手里面有一只没有壳的蜗牛。换而言之鼻涕虫，学名言之蛞蝓，此时正在瑟瑟发抖。

郑云龙说：“可以用盐水杀死，也可以进行话疗。你看着办吧。”

阿云嘎不回答这个，反而一把拉住他的手。这就是郑云龙和他同居的开始。

3、梦的无解

郑云龙很能打架、又在打架后吸阿云嘎的精气，显然是成熟的大妖怪。

郑云龙听了阿云嘎的上述推论，露出一副很无语的表情。“你觉得我吸你精气？”

阿云嘎振声说道：“不然你他妈的为什么亲我啊？”

这时候两人刚收拾掉购物中心的一片狼藉，正在热热闹闹的肯德基吃早点。阿云嘎这话讲得过于洪亮，诱使一些鬼鬼祟祟的视线从四面八方飘过来。

郑云龙面有菜色，看他一眼，阿云嘎张张嘴巴，想问他你瞪我干嘛，结果发现自己说不出话。

妖怪就会有很多邪术嘛。阿云嘎把手摊开，眉毛扬到天上去。“我就知道”，他仿佛在说这个。

“成吧，你怎么高兴怎么想。”郑妖怪抠下鼻子，“嘎子……我还有个不情之请。”

阿云嘎点头，郑云龙眨眼，话说得半真半假：“我下山太急，身上一分钱没有，得和你住一阵子。”

阿云嘎又点头，指指自己的嘴。郑云龙打一个响指。阿云嘎咂咂嘴巴，揉两下喉咙，十分慷慨：“在下正是这样想。”

原因无他，郑云龙是个成熟的大妖怪，而阿云嘎是个有责任心的好天师。好天师怎能放任定时炸弹流落民间啊？

阿云嘎家一百八十平复式，三环内。三室两厅一厨两卫一阳台俩杂物间，住他俩不仅绰绰有余，甚至可以说资源浪费。然而郑云龙同志打死不肯睡次卧，偏要去跟阿云嘎挤一张席梦思。

这是开什么国际玩笑？阿云嘎坚决反对。两个男的都长手长脚，睡在一起既成何体统，又要在翻身时互相搏击。实在是自讨苦吃。

奈何胳膊拗不过大腿，阿云嘎拗不过郑云龙。前一天晚上郑云龙还拉着次卧门把手和他互道晚安，第二天清晨这人就出现在他的床上。且每每阿云嘎醒时，他都睡得正酣，眉眼十分舒展，脸上有一些喜色。可谓人知看郑云龙睡觉而乐，而不知郑云龙之乐其乐。

阿云嘎捏他的腮帮子，把他捏醒：“谁让你上来的？”

郑云龙意识模糊，首先用自己的手去控制住阿云嘎作恶的手。然后打一个很大的呵欠：“说不定我是梦游过来。”

阿云嘎：“你梦游？”

郑云龙：“对……哎！打人不打脸。”

郑云龙的脸皮在这件事上是非常厚的。后来在漫漫的历史长河中，阿云嘎又欧拉他很多顿，均无建设性成果。加之人不可貌相，郑云龙同志的睡相竟然很好——经过单方艰苦卓绝的努力，这张床上终于从阿云嘎一个人，长久地发展为两个人了。

床还是这张，后来又添两个猫。一样的撵也撵不走，打又不舍得下狠手，像一不小心黏上了两颗又大又甜美的牛皮糖。当然这是题外话，说了也没什么特别的用处。

且说房子的主人阿云嘎。阿云嘎天生灵力充沛、与妖怪之类邪物沟通毫无障碍，可谓天赋异禀。既然天赋异禀，必定有他的过人之处，譬如从不做梦。

阿云嘎不做梦，因此夜晚对于他来说，是没有任何神秘色彩的。眼睛一闭一睁，再长的夜之山岭也都翻跃过去，像电脑关机开机。由是也不难猜，阿云嘎不爱睡觉。

这个事情在郑云龙闯入以后出现了一些转机。与他同床一段时间后，阿云嘎开始做一些零散的梦。

梦里他在一片绿油油的海面上跑步，跑得比风快，仿佛有四条腿。然后一头撞进两棵巨大的树干之间，被夹住，这时候有一双手大把他抓上树去。树冠里传来听不真切的笑声：“这叫守株待兔。”

他问，你是谁，哪来的兔啊？但是这一觉已经睡到第二天中午，饥肠辘辘的猫跑到他的脸和肚子上面乱踩，把他踩醒。

阿云嘎只顾把它俩掀到郑云龙那边去，然后在猫的“咪呜”和郑云龙的“你妈”声里打着呵欠起床去拿猫粮。梦的事很快被他忘在脑后。 

4、一堂极简捉妖课

“嘎子，有个事要跟你说。”

“我也有事要跟你说，”阿云嘎放下电话。“十万火急，有人被精怪吸了魂魄。”

此事耽误不得。两人胡乱抓几件衣服，开车上了高速，凌晨两点。郑云龙边开车，边继续吸他半夜翻墙买来的万宝路。高速上开窗阻力大，只能闷着，弄得车里一片云雾缭绕。阿云嘎神色凝重，坐在副驾驶摆弄一个罗盘，无暇管他。

“三个受害人，有男也有女。”阿云嘎说，“你说这是什么？”

“不知道，”郑云龙叼着烟屁股，“亲眼看了才知道。”

受害人症状为无神、痴笑、流口水，吃饭睡觉并无大碍。三人是同事关系，皆为北漂青年。互联网单位，集体宿舍，三人睡在同一栋楼。出了事，也是同楼的同事，把这三个医生说没办法的人领到一处空房。

阿云嘎询问具体情况，拿出一个笔记本，皮面。郑云龙走到其中一个病患面前，在他的双耳、鼻、口、两目处各打一个响指。

无事发生。病患抬头看他，嘿嘿傻乐。郑云龙的眉毛挑起来：“这三个人平时有什么交集吗？”

阿云嘎用笔在笔记上面画圈，画得又快又重，郑云龙便知道他是真着急。“刚问过了呀！说是没有。”

给阿云嘎打电话的同事在他身旁。想挤出一个笑作陪，笑得像抽筋，便放弃。“这个是我朋友，另外两个男的我不熟，不是一个部门。”她吸吸鼻子，这时候没有哭，但眼睛是很红肿的。“阿先生，我朋友昨天还好好的，教育我奶茶加半糖才健康。您是天师，肯定有办法吧！”

阿云嘎没去纠正她“阿先生”的称呼，而立刻说：“你先不要着急，我有办法。而且你看我这个朋友，他比我更厉害。”

他给郑云龙打眼色。郑云龙仿佛没有看到，还是一个劲地追问：“你再想想，一定有什么事情，是他们三个一同参与其中。你想不出来，我们没线索，也很难做。”

同事用手里叠成一个球的卫生纸，在鼻子下面擦了擦。她看郑云龙，郑云龙坦诚地回视。

阿云嘎给她搬一把椅子，随后听到她说：“我们公司有一个骑行团队，她每周六都去。那两个男的我不知道。”

阿云嘎立刻抬头，和郑云龙对视一眼。阿云嘎说：“你朋友用Keep吗？——好，路线给我看看。”

凌晨五点，天朦胧亮。两人开车走骑友的路线，一路风驰电掣。

原因无他，此行的目的地非常明确——整条路野得不见人烟，唯独路过一个破庙。这个破庙的存在，本身就透出一股诡异。

到了门口，实体建筑更诡异。瓦顶年久失修，墙面却红得滴血。大门贴了两道白条，仔细一看，上面写着某某消防大队某年某月封，底下一个红章，旁边贴着整改通知，期限早就过了。

外墙两米多高。阿云嘎半跪在墙根，做人梯把郑云龙托上墙。郑云龙在墙头坐稳了，回头想去拉他一把。结果一回头就看到阿云嘎助跑两步蹭蹭窜上来，遂把已经伸出去的手收回来变成摸鼻子。

阿云嘎蹲在墙头，看着围墙里黑洞洞的破庙，小声嘀咕：“大龙，我怎么有点发毛。”

郑云龙说：“没关系，胆小的小朋友可以拉着爸爸的手。”

阿云嘎一脚把他踹下去。

打开手机闪光灯照明，庙里有柱子、中间一座佛像、佛像前有香案、案前四个蒲团，所有东西蒙着一层灰。阿云嘎对着地面仔细分辨，然后断言：“三种鞋印。那三人果然来过。”

郑云龙嗯一声，照着那佛。阿云嘎问：“现在怎么办？”

郑云龙竟然把手电关了，走到蒲团面前一屁股坐下去。“还能怎么办？拜拜不就知道了。”

阿云嘎“啊！”一声，立刻伸出胳膊架住他：“还是看看再说吧！如果你也傻了，我该怎么办啊！”

“有我在。你怕什么？”郑云龙云淡风轻，“大概猜到这是什么东西。你也拜拜，体验一下，一会教你怎么弄——怎么，还不敢啊？”

事已至此，阿云嘎也没什么办法。郑云龙盘腿坐着，是一个并不讲究的姿势，双手倒是老老实实合十。阿云嘎便也这样做，刚合上眼，就感到一股热气撞到脑门里去。

然后阿云嘎看到很圆满的月亮，周围是一片草地，打籽的草穗好像麦子。他就这样看着，感觉到一股发自心底的满足，而忽然月亮上跳下一个人来。来人看不清脸，却伸出大手揉乱他的头发。

随后他眨眨眼，幻觉消失掉，郑云龙在一旁看他。“这是什么东西？”阿云嘎问他。然后觉得有些羞耻，堂堂一个天师，此时两眼一抹黑。

“佛像肚子里面塞了一只狐狸。”郑云龙平静地描述，“把精魄困在里面，用它的灵气为参拜人构筑他最想看的东西。”

阿云嘎呆住。郑云龙拍拍屁股，从蒲团上站起来：“从前忙得没空成精，现在成精了，就这么回事。”

他走到佛像前，这时候阿云嘎刚站起来，也在低头拍屁股上的土。然后郑云龙把手一伸，直接伸进佛像的肚子里。再拔出来时，手里抓着一团滋哇乱叫的毛球。

再看佛像，还是完整的佛像，不知道他是如何做到的。毛球徐徐展开，是一个肉乎乎的小狐狸。

“把人家的魂还回去，”郑云龙捏着它的后颈皮，猛晃三下，“否则掐死你。”

“好哥哥！”那狐狸凄凉地尖叫，“你们翻墙时，我就已经还回去了。好好改造，重新做妖，悔过态度良好，就饶我一命吧！我可不要再死一次——”

两人把狐狸捆了，开车回市区。半路终于有了信号，阿云嘎一看微信，三个人果然已经恢复正常。此时正在和同事一起吃早点，庆祝劫后余生。

看到这里，阿云嘎的肚子大叫一声，这时候他才觉出饿来。他抬头，先把郑云龙嘴里的万宝路拔下来掐了，然后问他吃什么。

郑云龙说随便。

阿云嘎说那一会听我指挥，我知道附近有一家豆腐脑very正点。

郑云龙边点头边打呵欠，阿云嘎看着他，忽然一个福至心灵：“那你呢，在佛像前。看到什么？”

“真想知道？”

阿云嘎推他肩膀一下，说你废话呢？

“看到一个大白兔子。”郑云龙笑笑，“黑眼睛，大白牙，也不看我，就知道埋头啃萝卜。你说他妈的气人不气人？”

5、明天早晨我将醒来并用茶水烫伤自己

慌里慌张，阿云嘎把他从地上拽起来：“你没事吧？”

“没事。”郑云龙的胳膊勾在他肩膀上，站不稳，走路用蹦，蹦到板条箱旁边，一屁股坐在上面。

两人正在一个铁皮大仓库里，周围这种箱子很多。码得整齐，左上角标着易碎，此时已经碎了不少，滚出好些玻璃花瓶。花瓶本身竟然比箱子更结实。

一个熊瞎子在不远的地方躺着。方才这熊精跟两人大干了一架，刚被阿云嘎一条崂山火龙抽昏过去。

就在倒下之前，他用掌来劈阿云嘎的头。阿云嘎手里拿着符，嘴里念着咒，站得太近，几乎没有回旋余地。郑云龙就在这个时候从侧面猛扑来，把熊怪撞到在地、饱之以一阵老拳，辅以大吼，气概非常苏维埃。

两人经过一番与熊搏斗，都很精疲力尽。阿云嘎半跪在地上，把他的鞋脱下来查看伤情。郑云龙的脚踝已经高肿起来，像一个高邮咸鸭蛋，气得阿云嘎一掌拍在他的头上。

气势很阔大，力道是很轻盈的：“你个傻逼，会那么多妖术不用，非他妈用肉搏！”

“皮太厚，咒术打不穿。”郑云龙徐徐躺下，浑身一片酸麻，现在感觉不到疼，但明早可能连从床上爬起来都很困难。

他这样躺着，想着歇一下，想不到阿云嘎也爬上箱子。手臂支在他的头两侧，汗水晶莹的脸靠下来。阿云嘎的眼睛难为情地眨一下，然后闭上——啊！这是阿云嘎要来吻他。

郑云龙抬起一只手，五指抵住他的胸膛：“操，阿云嘎，现在不行。”

“我的精气给你吸。”阿云嘎这样说着，便抓住他的手，嘴唇又去找他的嘴唇。郑云龙把头一偏，躲过去，阿云嘎又快速追上来，郑云龙便再偏。此时如同两个欧洲绅士跳你来我往的交谊舞。

鬼他妈的才爱跳交谊舞。若不是眼下这种境况，郑云龙定要亲他亲到无所谓谁先喘不过气，然后乐到天上去。他还要得意洋洋地昭告太阳和许多路过的流云：你们这些弟弟！我的阿云嘎来吻过了我。

但现在不行，他太累了，一吻下来可能会被吸晕。阿云嘎仍很执着。实在没办法，郑云龙叹一口气，捧住阿云嘎的脸。他说：“嘎子，你再仔细回忆回忆。每次接吻到底是谁吸了谁的精气？”

“啊？”阿云嘎愣住，“这是什么意思？”

郑云龙又长叹一声。半年以来，他在脑海里设计了无数个坦白的场景，每一个都循序渐进、话语真挚、情感丰富，并要事先做好应对阿云嘎一切可能反应的准备。

却没想到生活喜欢这样子作弄人。时机它选择在一个不妥当的时候出现，还让郑云龙不想抓住也得抓住。

他小心翼翼地看着阿云嘎的眼睛，吐出的话却横冲直撞：“你是兔子，修成人形以后失了记忆。我认识你其实已有一百年——你说得对，那天我高兴并非因为买了烟。而是终于拿到可以找回你记忆的药品。”

阿云嘎二十四岁，做了二十四年人。听到这些话，既没有大叫狗屁，也没有露出“你真会开玩笑”那样的笑。虽然他的生活因职业关系而处处惊奇，但是阿云嘎同志打心底认为自己只是千千万凡人中的一个普通个体。

他眨眼睛：“你到底是什么意思？”

“字面上的意思。”郑云龙不知从哪个兜里掏出一片铝箔包装袋，中央鼓起一个药片形状。表面竟然还印着生产日期和保质期限，保质到2519年。郑云龙说：“你若想知道来龙去脉，睡前把它吃下去。”

阿云嘎并不接：“如果我说只想做我的普通人，不想知道呢？”

郑云龙笑起来，三分是拿他没办法，七分是对脱轨的一切事情感到无可奈何：“随你便。”

两人开车回家，一路无话，郑云龙很疲倦地看了一会窗外，然后开窗，把最后一根薄荷味万宝路点起来吸。

翌日一早，郑云龙连同两个猫一起不见了踪影。阿云嘎早已有这样的预感，因为世上大部分的路最后总要分叉，大部分的事情是鱼和熊掌不可得兼。

只是他吃早饭、看书、清点符咒、用朱砂画一些新的符咒、用拖把拖地，忙完抬头一看表刚11点半，电视里开始放海峡两岸。

阿云嘎拄着拖把坐进沙发里，听蔡英文被批输不起，听厨房里水壶咕咚咕咚地烧，听左邻右舍的狗在楼下掐群架呜欧呜欧好不热闹。这个一片红红火火的尘世中怎么忽然独剩他一个是白色的啊？

他就在心里面忽然地想：阿云嘎，你可真是个傻逼呀！

“阿云嘎，你可真是个傻逼呀！阿云嘎，你他妈可真是个傻逼呀！”

心里这样想着，就仿佛能听到耳边真有人这样骂。等这个声音又响亮地循环了两次，阿云嘎才反应过来——真的是八哥站在架子上在骂他。

“他没带你走啊？”

八哥呻吟一声。因为鸟本不会呻吟，所以他只好发出一声嘹亮而渐弱的“嘎——”以示自己正在呻吟。实在是十二分做作。

八哥呻吟完了，才答曰：“他怕你孤单。”

阿云嘎不知道说什么好。八哥拍拍翅膀：“妈妈的，两个傻逼！你是二傻逼，他是大傻逼。嘎嘎嘎，大傻逼比二傻逼更傻逼。”

阿云嘎捡桌上果盘里的花生丢他：“不许骂脏话。”八哥大笑一声，嘴一张把花生接住，嚼碎吞了。

是夜，阿云嘎坐在床头，床头放着一杯水。水杯旁边放着郑云龙留下的药片。

阿云嘎把这个东西拿在手里，翻来覆去地看。看到500年保质期，想着这里面不知加了多少防腐剂，不由笑起来。

然后他把包装撕开，倒出绿色的药片，就着温水一口吞进肚子里。

6、山有木兮木有龙

阿云嘎做了漫长的梦。

他看到一只雪白的大兔子，被郑云龙从菜市场买回家去。那时候路上的人都梳大辫子。

郑云龙要麻辣兔子的头，兔子把郑云龙踢了一顿，还满屋乱窜，一片鸡飞狗跳。

郑云龙拿他没有办法，只好放下屠刀，把他介绍给两个猫和一只八哥。黄猫叫胖子，黑猫叫咪咪，八哥叫金刚鹦鹉，金刚鹦鹉大骂一声，用翅膀抽他。阿云嘎笑出声。

再后来郑云龙越来越常犯困，他们便搬到山里去。山里一片草长莺飞，这便是阿云嘎碎片的梦里绿色的海。而郑云龙的两条腿则是夹住他肚子的大树干，郑云龙拎着他的耳朵把他抱起来说：“我本是山里的神龙，要冬眠几个月。你一个人不要到城里去。”

郑云龙这一冬眠就是十几年。兔子不知他什么状况，很想变成一个人，这样才能到人的世界去，找厉害的道士来帮帮他。他修炼得太急了，比猫和八哥还要快——快到天雷劈下来。

天雷过后，兔子精怪如愿以偿，变成一个人类婴孩——却从此失掉记忆。胖子和咪咪引小孩上山，小孩叫来大人——阿云嘎被带下山养大。这时候是二十四年前。

梦到这里竟没有结束。郑云龙不久便醒了，下山去找他。看到他过人的生活很好，有师傅肖杰照顾，有他的事业和密友，便一直不去接触。

按捺着，又按捺着，直到某一天傍晚，金刚鹦鹉说阿云嘎个笨蛋刚在菜市场里面花五百买了四斤鱼食。哪有他这样挨宰的，你还不快去看看？

阿云嘎醒来，此时天还是黑的。八哥蹲在郑云龙常睡得枕头上，黑豆一样的眼睛对着他眯起来，像在笑。阿云嘎把他揣在兜里，开车上高速。

高速连着小县城，小县城挨着山。他爬到山顶，山顶有一个古旧木楼，木楼门前的草地上坐着郑云龙。郑云龙正在揪草玩，手边被他揪秃一片。郑云龙在等他。

阿云嘎拍他的肩膀，郑云龙抬头看他，此时晨曦初露，郑云龙的眼睛比星星更亮。他站起来把他紧紧抱住。

肩膀和脖颈，构成一个支架，用来安放下巴；两个手臂环绕，用来固定胸膛。人类长成这副模样，天生就是要拥抱爱人的。

阿云嘎把他放开一点，这样才能面对面，额头贴住额头，额头前的头发交叉在一起厮磨着。

阿云嘎捧住他的脸，笑着说：“你他妈的，怎么不早来接我回家啊？”


	25. 名画窃案

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 送给木

1   
  
路灯昏昏，影子幢幢，柏油路上一辆狗骑兔子突突跑。骑车的瘦，坐车的壮，壮的神色萎靡，此时正在努力给自己的上下眼皮劝架。  
  
郑云龙打到第四个哈欠，问阿云嘎：“什么情况？”  
  
“有线人举报，今晚有人要在某某会所销赃。”阿云嘎对答，“晰哥特意叫我拉上你。”  
  
郑云龙从左屁股兜里摸出烟和火机：“你们王队真行，用我用得挺顺手。”  
  
阿云嘎好声说：“你好用呗！我们大龙——”  
  
“打住，别夸。没人能让老子两点半从被子里出来，”郑云龙猛吸一口，“——毛爷爷当然是个例外。加班费有没有啊？”  
  
“想得挺美！”阿云嘎咧着嘴，“加班费没有，完事以后请你吃饭可以有。”  
  
“买了菜让我做不叫请吃饭！”  
  
阿云嘎被他看穿，只好糊弄道：“差不多，都差不多……”  
  
狗骑兔子拐进小巷，小巷里停着一辆面包车。面包车可以说朴实无华，甚至有点灰头土脸，仿佛下一刻就会有猛汉打开后门，露出满车十块一斤的大兴西瓜。  
  
阿云嘎靠边停，把郑云龙拽进车里。车里已经坐着两个男的，王晰和鞠红川。  
  
鞠红川关门着车：“辛苦辛苦。”  
  
阿云嘎说：“为人民服务。”  
  
王晰坐在后排，膝盖分开，胳膊肘朝外，大马金刀，形状像座山雕。说话豪气干云，于是更像座山雕：“还愣着干嘛呢？过来给我脱！”  
  
郑云龙见识过这帮牲口外勤把二十出头的小同事塞进裙子里。此时警惕得像负责警惕的鼬鼠：“操，又要换什么。”  
  
“你管换什么。赶上任务需要，真让女装，你能不穿吗？”王晰很犀利，“看我们嘎子，觉悟性就比较高。”  
  
郑云龙回头一看，阿云嘎只剩内裤。此时拉开衣服袋，取出一套奢华纯黑阿XX高定，霎时整个面包车里飘满钱香。王队长三分得意：“哥们不抠门吧？”  
  
阿云嘎一抖西装，徐徐道：“下次装富，别忘把物证科标签去了。”  
  
王晰眨眼，郑云龙打开自己的袋子。里面既不是女装，也不是高定，一套普通的燕尾服，毛边甚至裁得不齐。  
  
“他扮大老板，你扮服务生。”王晰分给他俩一人一个微型耳麦。“情报来得不易，这野鸡会所水还颇深，搜查令死活不下来。今晚你俩的后援只有我、川子和蔡蔡。宗旨是——不惜一切代价搜出失窃名画。”  
  
两人与这一行打交道有些年头，对灰色地带见怪不怪。阿云嘎把耳麦塞进耳朵：“蔡蔡呢？”  
  
耳麦中传来蔡程昱惊叹的声音：“我已经到了会所，正在接入内部网络。妈哟，嘎子哥——这个地方连男服务生都戴兔子耳朵！”  
  
阿云嘎嚯了一声，回头看郑云龙。郑云龙在一片寂静里把手按在他脸上：“想都别想。”  
  
2  
  
画从画家的工作室里失窃，细节尚未完成。但画家名气正盛，人又天生喜欢来历特别的东西，因而此画在黑市中必定好卖非常。  
  
两人混入会所里，看到许多宾客穿高档的礼服、喝高档的酒；周围坐一圈帮着喝酒的姐姐、背后站一排肌肉饱满的弟弟，于是心下了然。这是不动声色的拍卖。谁消费最高、最志在必得，谁拿到门票去和卖家见面。  
  
郑云龙低声地和他咬耳朵：“你一个人能行吗？”  
  
阿云嘎笑着回答：“想当年在NYPD，我被十个暴徒同时用枪指过。岂会怕这个？”  
  
郑云龙一副听腻歪的表情：“我的意思是您这演技蒙得住人吗？”  
  
阿云嘎把眼睛眯起来，眉毛拧在一块。  
  
郑云龙：“眼神犀利一点。”  
  
“这样？”  
  
“再犀利一点。”  
  
“这样？”  
  
郑云龙长叹一口气。他从右屁股兜里摸出一个铁盒，铁盒里抽出雪茄，塞在阿云嘎嘴里。又让蔡程昱把他们这片卡座的灯调暗了些。  
  
阿云嘎几乎不抽烟，也不喝酒。郑云龙端详他片刻，真诚提议，咱俩要不还是反过来……  
  
蔡程昱不给他俩机会。蔡程昱叫：“大龙哥！”  
  
“嗯？”  
  
“内网里除了我竟然还有一条杂鱼，”蔡程昱兴奋地说，“正在黑消费最多付款人的电话号码……”  
  
“你怎么是杂鱼？”阿云嘎哭笑不得，“把老子的号码给他。”  
  
两人根据短信走进308房间。郑云龙假装带路，阿云嘎假装老板。包厢里一排长沙发，沙发里独坐一个人。戴大口罩、大墨镜、大鸭舌帽、穿大外套，但两人一眼看出这是个女生。  
  
郑云龙明明穿成服务生的样子，却跟阿云嘎一起进屋。女生发觉不对，正欲起身，郑云龙反手把门锁上。  
  
女生说：“二位有事吗？”  
  
阿云嘎在她对面坐下：“你叫我们来，你说有事吗？”  
  
“我也是顾客，不知道您说什么。”  
  
“撒谎。”郑云龙踱到屋内一幅抽象派装饰画前站定，指关节扣扣画框。  
  
女生当即从坐垫下掏出黑洞洞一把手枪指着离她近的阿云嘎。阿云嘎说：“冷知识，在中国百分之八十九的沙漠之鹰都是打火机。”  
  
“但64式一般是真的。”郑云龙说，“别看我，这个我没有。他有。”  
  
说完把画框翻过来，后面贴着密封袋包装的失窃名画。  
  
阿云嘎解开扣子，从阿XX内兜掏出证件，放在桌上。然后把手摊开，难以控制，脸上露出爸爸抓到闺女假装写作业实则打游戏的神情：“你还是个孩子。干什么想不开做这种事！”  
  
“我在外面996，爸爸手术的钱都拿不出。”女孩摘下眼镜口罩，不知何时已经吓得眼泪汪汪。“我他妈的还能怎么办啊！”  
  
女孩被王晰带走，阿云嘎在车上坐着不说话。郑云龙看了看他，然后问：“我雪茄呢？”  
  
阿云嘎咕哝一声，从兜里摸出雪茄——不知为何竟然被坐扁了。  
  
阿云嘎：“这是什么东西，怎么是软的？”  
  
郑云龙把外皮剥开，露出里面的巧克力。郑云龙把巧克力塞进阿云嘎嘴里。  
  
3  
  
王晰给阿云嘎打电话：“干嘛呢？”  
  
“吃火锅。”阿云嘎开免提，“晰哥有事吗？”  
  
“上次的事，”王晰说，“画家是女孩爸爸的前妻，犯人的亲妈。”  
  
阿云嘎：“啊？——郑大龙，不可以骂人——怎么回事啊？”  
  
“你问郑教授啊！小孩有什么心理障碍不能选择沟通。”顿了顿王晰又说，“她妈选和解了，一家有一家的难吧。”  
  
阿云嘎在那边“哦”，王晰话锋一转：“说这话挺不好意思的，但明天还是要征用你家郑——哎，别挂电话啊！”


	26. 展翅飞

2010年底，一个再普通不过的礼拜五。吃过晚饭，郑云龙被他的班长带出校门。

这时候郑云龙上完了一天的课，很累，连手指头都懒得动弹。便任由他拖着，两只手也抄在兜里，很没有警惕。他笑着问阿云嘎，您又想干嘛？

阿云嘎勾着他的脖子，把头凑过来，很神秘地说：“跟哥走，哥带你看星星。”

郑云龙有点糊涂：“大白天哪来的星星？”

“上山，”阿云嘎向天上比划。“北京太亮，星星少，山上才多，得到山上看。”

啊？郑云龙想，这是要爬山。这个认知使郑云龙的眉毛和鼻子都皱起来。还没等到他说拒绝的话，阿云嘎从兜里摸出一个东西，拍在他的手里：“开车上山，不用你爬。”便显示出了他对郑云龙的满分十分的十分了解。

郑云龙低头一看，车钥匙，圈里vw。肖杰个把月前把老富康换成大众，跟他们显摆了好一阵。对新车宝贝得很，心肝宝贝honey地叫，也不知阿云嘎使了什么好话借来。

“雾灵山，在郊区。你听过吗？”

郑云龙把头摇一摇。阿云嘎便继续说：“我也没听过，但车里有导航。”

那时手机不发达，导航还在用专门的机子。二百块，巴掌大，天上三十六颗卫星联上四颗就能定位，不用联网。

整件事没有经过任何事先沟通，郑云龙怀疑是阿云嘎吃饱晚饭拍了拍屁股，然后临时起意。但是并不难理解，天生喜欢冒险的人是很容易临时起意的。

车是自动挡。郑云龙刚拿到本没多久，穷学生一个，出了驾校还没摸过车。等到从四环上了京承高速，开出一百一十迈，他自己才意识到这个事情，顿时有点冒冷汗。

四周没车，路很宽阔，郑云龙紧握着方向盘，朝副驾驶瞟一眼。赶紧看路，然后忍不住又瞟一眼。

阿云嘎很放松地靠在座位里，比郑云龙放松得多。仿佛根本不知道自己的司机是新手上路，还哼着小曲，也不知道在美些什么。

郑云龙便吸吸鼻子。这个人凭什么信我？信任总需要一个理由，阿云嘎的理由是什么？他认识我只一年，既没看过我练车，更清楚我从未载过人。怎么会邀请我来带他走呢？

人经历了漫长的自然选择，保存下怀疑的天性。你不会轻易信人，因为轻易信人的祖先死得比较快，轻易信人的基因因而难以保存下来。

阿云嘎是一介凡人。既然是凡人，就也是天性怀疑、也不是无所顾虑。那么一定有什么理由，可能是郑云龙身上有某一些特质、也可能是两人之间产生的一些特殊磁场，使得阿云嘎在不了解的方面，也能如此信任他。这是人世间很难得的。

但是郑云龙在集中精神开车，没有考虑到这些。他太聪明，时常提出切中肯綮的疑问；但也还是太年轻，暂时不能立刻看明白一些事情。

两人之间是没什么话的。没喝酒，也没有旁人在，因此各想各的事也并不尴尬。阿云嘎忽然问：“你带相机了吗？”

“我连钱包都没拿。”语气是很无奈的。

阿云嘎咂咂嘴。“遗憾。遗憾！”

他们是在日落以后上的山顶，车停在路边。天穹里面没什么云，只有太阳的余晖尚在。如果只看静态的这幅图景，很难判断此时是将黎明还是尽黄昏。

可是表针在走，星河在黑夜里现身。郑云龙在北京上了一年多的学，还没见过这么多的星。

人是很需要定期去寻找一些景致的。也没什么特殊的意义，只不过当人眺望山河大海、旷野晨星，呼吸新鲜的空气，想到构成你我的原子也构成草木和游鱼。于是想到人类和动物本没有分别，想到相比于长久缄默的宇宙，一个人的存在是何其热闹、短暂而微渺！于是至少在这个时候，生活赋予一个人的种种烦恼，变得似乎不足挂齿。

两个人本靠在车门上，后来坐在草地里。山是很大的，这时候也没什么人烟。如果两人中有天文爱好者，此时就可以半是卖弄地解说：现在升起的是某某星座，最亮的星是某某某和某某，关于它们，民间有如此这般的传说……

可是两人对此一窍不通。只道星辰从山顶展翅高飞，要飞去远方不知某处坠落。

星星会坠落在青岛的海面上么？

不知道。

那会坠落在草原里么？

不晓得。

阿云嘎，是你叫我来看星星的。你到底晓得什么？

晓得星星一旦飞起来便永不坠落——还晓得，待会你不敢开夜车下山。

……操。

阿云嘎站起来大笑，然后拍拍自己屁股上的草。他说二百五，我们去找个旅馆住吧。

翌日清晨，郑云龙开车下山。这次两人都很紧张，雾灵山两千多米海拔，上山容易下山难。

等到有惊无险回了学校，被肖杰一边一个拎着耳朵拖进办公室，郑云龙才得知——原来阿云嘎管肖杰要车钥匙，只说要帮他洗车。肖杰一时大意，才着了阿云嘎的道。

阿云嘎的心情非常好，在挨数落的间隙还要笑嘻嘻地说，肖老师，这就是你的笨了。我是没有驾照的呀，洗车你也信我啊？

郑云龙一把把他的嘴巴捂上，但为时已晚。肖杰大骂一声，抓起一本硕大无朋的教材——两人一边惨叫，一边互相提携着落荒而逃。


	27. 你丫闭嘴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 巨傻，吸血鬼养猫日记

1

床单洗得雪白，上面坐了一个阿云嘎。阿云嘎的腿盘起来，腿上蹲着一只芦花鸡。芦花鸡跟阿云嘎大眼瞪小眼，被他帅得大叫：“嘎嘎！嘎嘎！”

一时没能忍住，阿云嘎乐着把手伸进绒毛里面给鸡挠痒痒——为什么会有动物学意义的鸡坐在阿云嘎的腿上，此事说来话长。

2

阿云嘎家住林中古堡，占地五百平方米，共计三层不算阁楼。森林里无左邻右舍，只有一枚神出鬼没的野猫。野猫常在他间作套种的后花园里偷吸猫薄荷。

终于有一天，猫吸太嗨，躺在地上动弹不得，被阿云嘎抓个正着。阿云嘎把喷壶和花铲放在一边，便蹲下来rua之，而伊又不能躲避。

森林野猫哪体验过这种全套按摩服务，在阿云嘎的手底下徐徐摊成一张大饼。

岂有此理，长此以往，猫将不野！！！

——但是这也没什么办法。此猫不可挽回地走向堕落，变得和这人非常熟络。

从此以后，阿云嘎网购了有机猫罐头、小鱼干、猫玩具、猫爬架、猫香波、猫砂、猫指甲钳，并经常徒步走20公里到森林外面的镇子口X巢快递柜取快递，连续半月微信步数第一。

3

这猫竟然活得很有良心。今早伊蹲在阿云嘎门口大叫，开门一看，猫骑着一只活鸡，要送给阿云嘎来吃。这就是为什么鸡坐在阿云嘎腿上。

阿云嘎平时都是吃饱早饭然后rua猫，今天却饿着肚子来rua鸡，有如玩到贪玩蓝月一个从未体验的全新版本，可以说让阿云嘎感到非常新奇。

阿云嘎手法纯熟，是一级rua猫师，芦花鸡沾了光，也有爽到。销魂的“咕咕”声里，阿云嘎长叹一口气：“对不起，这我实在下不去嘴啊！”

猫看着他，眼神很怜悯，意思是你个笨蛋，老子让你做熟再吃。

“你可能不知道，我是个吸血鬼。不用吃肉，只喝一点点血就可以生活。”阿云嘎愁眉苦脸，“可我没杀过生呀！人类科技很发达，我吃毛血旺长大……”

这猫瞪大了本来就大的眼睛，此时他的眼睛更像两个网球。“操，你是吸血鬼？”

“是呀。对不起！”辜负了猫的一番好心，阿云嘎抱着鸡，心里很是愧疚。他将鸡扔到床下，把猫捞进怀里来rua。

猫挣扎着往外爬：“给老子放手！”

阿云嘎手劲好大：“好意我心领了。谢谢咪咪！”

“谢谢什么？”

“咪咪。”

“什么咪咪？？”

“你叫咪咪。”

“你他妈的才叫咪咪！！！”

“操。”阿云嘎忽然反应过来，停下一切动作。“你能说话？？”

4

不仅能说话，还能唱歌。十块一首，三百包月，年卡八折。考虑一下？

5

“你会说话，为什么不早告诉我。”

“你没问我！”

“我供你吃，供你穿，逗你玩，大门对你常打开。”阿云嘎很委屈，“这么大事还得我问才肯说？”

“此前不知道你不是人。”郑云龙在他腿上翻身，“你要是个人，老子一个猫，跟你唠嗑，不得把你吓死？”

阿云嘎摸着下巴想象了一下，然后接受这个说法。阿云嘎说：“你说，你是不是还有事瞒着我？”

郑云龙说：“有的。”

“嚯，还真有。”然后没了下文。

“……你不好奇是什么？”

阿云嘎忙着把郑云龙板结的毛发疏通。随口问：“是什么？”

“我还能变成帅哥。”

6

客观说，长得是挺好看的。眼睛大，眉毛大，鼻子大，嘴巴大，脸小。总而言之，这猫已有九分半像人，可以说非常牛逼。

郑云龙笑得合不拢嘴：“嘎子，我帅吗。”

阿云嘎赞叹道：“真帅。你他妈的太沉了，烦请立刻从我腿上滚下去。”

7

王晰来阿云嘎家做客。王晰是狼人，比较会舞，玩狼人杀时十有八九惨遭“不论如何我们先把他投出去”。且是一名驰名中外的铁血直狼。

此事郑云龙并不知晓。因此当他看到王晰和阿云嘎头碰头看手机（看王晰闺女的照片），并交换亲密的眼神（“真漂亮，随妈妈”）和心照不宣的笑容（“什么时候带你闺女来玩”）。

郑云龙豁然觉得这个场面让他的心脏有点不行。

当即从猫啪嚓变成一个人，强势地出镜。

王晰用余光看到屋里拔地而起一个男的，堪比玩游戏玩到一个jump scare。但鉴于狼人本身就常成为jump scare，因此并没有太害怕：“嚯，小伙挺劲。”

阿云嘎：“大龙，你不是在睡懒觉吗？”

郑云龙：“我醒了，这是谁。”

阿云嘎：“这是王晰，我异父异母的好兄弟；晰哥，这是郑云龙，我养的猫……”

郑云龙：“猫系男友。”

阿云嘎：“啊？”

王晰全程喝茶，此时平和地把茶叶吐回杯子里。“没别的事了，我慢走你们不用送。”

8

阿云嘎：“把话说清楚，你怎么就成我的男友了？”

阿云嘎笑：“还猫系男友。”

郑云龙：“你丫闭嘴。”

阿云嘎：“哪来这么多新词。”

阿云嘎笑：“我都替你害臊！”

郑云龙瘫在摇摇椅上，嘴里叼着猫薄荷，一副破罐子破摔的样子。人形时他对这个东西有免疫力，再也不会high到昏迷。

“操。”郑云龙把猫薄荷吐掉，“还不许喜欢你了？”

阿云嘎：“也没说不许。”

郑云龙看着他，阿云嘎根本忍不住笑：“今晚上新电影，我买了两张票。从约会开始怎么样？”


	28. 胖子日记

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一毛钱棋昱

1

我爸叫郑云龙，我爹叫阿云嘎，我叫王胖子，今年八岁。

同学问我为什么姓王，我答不上来，只好回家问我爸。

我爸正在炒菜，嫌我碍事，用脚把我踢到一边。然后说，因为给我取姓时他跟我爹比着背百家姓，他俩都只能背到王。

第二天我同学又问我为什么姓王，我叫他滚蛋。我说你这个人哪来那么多为什么。

2

下午我爹去给我开家长会，打电话问我在哪个班，我忍了。因为去年开家长会的是我爸，问我上几年级。

开家长会回来我爸和我爹躺在床上睡觉。我们家隔音不太好，我听到他俩嘀嘀咕咕说话。

我把耳朵贴在墙上，听到我爹说：“儿子这刚三年级，期末没一科及格。”

我爸还挺高兴：“挺好，随咱俩。”

然后是一声巨响，我疑心是我爹打了我爸一掌。

我爹又说：“这可咋整啊！”

我爸说：“好办，以后直接让他上哈佛。”

我爹：“您做梦呢吧？”

我爸：“哈尔滨佛学院。”

我爹一声冷笑：“挺好，考不上哈佛还能考剑桥。”

我爸：“山东建筑桥梁工程学院。嘎子真聪明，这都能举一反三！”

又一声巨响，我爸又挨抽了。

从那以后我每周末都要上补习班，还要练钢琴。唉，不提也罢。

3

说到我们家隔音不好，我又想起来一个事。

有一天晚上我在屋里写作业，听到隔壁我爸和我爹聊天。我爸说：“你自己看看，你这个都熟透了。”

我爹：“啊呀。”

我爸：“稍微一碰就出水。”

我爹：“还真是。”

我那个眼神一下子就变得很畜牲啊！

忍不住偷看，结果这俩人根本连门都不关，就在大庭广众之下

——剥荔枝。

我爹笑眯眯地：“作业写完啦？给你剥好了，过来吃呀。”

我：“不了谢谢。”

我面壁思过。他妈的，我真是一个畜牲。

4

我在面壁思过，他俩还在隔壁吃荔枝。边吃荔枝边聊天，聊到蔡程昱。

说到这个就不得不提一句，我爸和我爹朋友圈都挺牛逼的，说出来怕吓死你们。

只不过这俩人都不怎么带朋友回家，所以我还没有见过他们真人。

蔡程昱跟他俩关系都挺好，蔡程昱我是见过的。

我爸：“蔡程昱让我看复仇者协会4。”

我爹：“复仇者联盟。”

我爸：“对，反正就是那个东西。”

我爹：“那你就看呗。”

我爸：“我还没看呢，蔡程昱又说了，看4之前你得先看123。要不大龙哥，你把22个电影全看了吧！”

我爹：“蔡蔡挺严格。”

我爸：“是啊，那我就利用排练剩下的时间看。花了一个礼拜。”

我爹：“看完啦？”

我爸：“看完美国队长一。”

我爹：“您排练辛苦了。”

我爸：“就一个男的嘛，本来特别瘦，进了一个铁柜，然后变得特别壮。”

我爹：“超级士兵工程。”

我爸：“可能是吧！然后我是一个比较严谨的人。”

我爹：“哎呦喂。”

我爸：“所以试着用科学道理解释了一下。”

我爹把荔枝剥完了：“您给说说？”

我爸狡猾一笑，伸手从我爹给我剥的那碗荔枝里偷了一个吃：“我觉得关键在于这个铁柜。”

我爹：“怎么了？”

我爸：“它就是个蒸锅。”

我爹：“……美国队长是个馒头啊！”

5

我爸还是带我看了复仇者联盟4。

没带我爹，因为我爹先前花五百块看的首映。

我爸在那个谁被那个谁一斧子那个什么以后就睡着了。

我在他的脸上画了两个王八，左边写ayg，右边写zyl。他醒来以后明明看见了，但没洗，就这样手里牵着我，脸上顶着两个王八一路回家，还挺高兴。

有时候我也弄不太懂我爸。

6

我爹出差，赶上我心情不太好。

钻到我爸被窝里。我爸在看剧本，可能是嫌我抱着他胳膊太沉了，把我扒拉下来夹在胳肢窝里，问我想干嘛。

我闷闷不乐：“同学说我胖。”

我爸当时就乐了：“那你胖不胖？”

我是个站直了低头看不见脚面的，但是据我所知其实没有多少智人能看见脚面。

可惜我体检结果白纸黑字就是超重。

也只好承认：“妈的，是胖。”

“骂人别给你爹听见。”我爸说，“那就完了呗，你同学陈述客观事实，你生啥气。”

“我就是不高兴。”

“你有两个办法，第一减肥。”

我说：“那必然不可能。我吸收太好，都怪你。”

我爸：“第二接受自己不一样。谁说胖子他妈就不可爱了？”

我爸抱着我在脑门亲了一口。有多响亮，宛如在我天灵盖上放了一炮。给我炸得眼前一黑。

然后我爸按着我的头让我陪他看剧本。

本人求学三年，一共认了不到五百字，看中文剧本和看日文剧本感觉上没有任何区别。看到第三句就睡着了。

7

我爹前脚回来我爸后脚就要走，也出差。

这两个男的老出差，我就不明白了。别的小朋友天天回家跟爸妈腻歪，还有睡前故事听，什么猫武士，什么老鼠记者，什么时代广场的蟋蟀，什么波普先生的企鹅。

我就没的听，我从一年级起自己睡，二年级开始一个人在家叫外卖肯德基童书套餐。

阿西！这么一想我真是自强自立的新时代新少年。

我爸临走前拎着我的胳膊把我塞到我爹手里。然后用手按着我的头让我看地板。

你不要以为让我看地板我就不知道你俩在亲嘴。

等我都把整一平米的木地板有几条纹路都数清楚了，我爸才拎着箱子转身离开。

抬头一看，我爹脸是真的红。

马列毛在上，我是真的服了。

8

我爹也不是个省油的灯。

网瘾还挺重的。

有时间打刺激战场，没时间挂机ppt游戏。

什么是ppt游戏，就是自动挂机杀怪，砍死【业火极煞魔龙王】掉落888888金币和【至尊屠龙宝刀】，且画面的粗糙程度令人匪夷所思。

游戏叫傲世什么什么还是雄霸什么什么，我真的很懒得问。

然后我爹大号叫“THOR嘎爷卍”，小号叫“THOR嘎爷卐”。

我爹对我爸宣称自己是豹子头零冲。放屁，我亲眼见他横屏玩着玩着突然竖过来指纹支付。

我爸不在家，我爹就非常嚣张。翻出三个手机，两个扔在床上挂ppt游戏，一个打刺激战场。

我一看他大号VIP9，小号VIP6，问他冲了多少钱。

我爹打吃鸡正蹲在树丛里幻影坦克等缩圈，手很闲。给我比了个八。

我说：“八十？”

他说：“八千。”

我赞叹：“哇草！”

“骂人别给你爸听见。”我爹说，“作业写完了吗？”

那必然是没有。

9

不好意思，以后还是少骂人。骂人不好，显得我很没素质。

10

马上就是520，我爸终于风尘仆仆回家了。

感觉又瘦了一点，但人是很精神的。

我爸回家第一句话是和我说的，我倍感荣幸。他蹲下来捧住我的脸：“儿子，爸爸要给你一个惊喜。”

那没跑了，那肯定是已经给我请好假，明天全家去夏威夷来一场盛大的家庭游轮旅行。520多好，充满爱的一个日子。也不知道是谁发明的我爱你三个字，姑且当是仓颉。谢谢仓哥！清明节我给哥烧个万八千的。

我准备好了，只听我爸用他迷倒九亿少女的磁性嗓音宣布：“我给你请好假了。”

COME ON BABY GIMME MORE——

“也跟你蔡程昱哥哥商量好了。明天，你们去迪士尼好好玩，晚上睡他家。”

我惊呆了。

我说：“啊？”

其一你俩要干啥去为什么把我蹬了；其二明天去迪士尼无异于伊利丹“你们这是自寻死路”；其三你跟龚子棋商量了吗？

我爸根本没理我，他把我扔了，去和我爹亲嘴。

啊！！！

我简直。

不写了，再写就是骂人，这日子真的没法过了。


	29. 动物本能

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael/杨晓宇

Frankie是Michael的女儿，非常喜欢小狗。小孩子喜欢小狗，并不需要什么特别的理由。

倘若非要寻根究底，大抵是因为小狗身体柔软、模样可爱、性格天真、对外部世界充满了原始的好奇。这些特质和小孩子非常相似，因此尽管语言不通，他们仍能相处得很好。

然而无论是Sara还是Michael，都没有时间来为女儿养一条小狗，非常可惜。作为补偿，Michael和女儿相处时，总带她去一个特定的动物园。

这个动物园里提供小狗租借服务。你可以在园里牵着一只小狗，假装你们已经认识了很久很久，代价是一点现金。

Michael时常为现代人的一些做法感到可笑和费解。但他看到女儿和小狗玩时露出的笑脸，想到自己作为父亲的种种缺席，既无可奈何，又哑口无言。

他是教授，放课总在下午。先开车到小学校门口接上Frankie，然后两人在开往动物园的车里分享一个麦当劳。

等他们终于进入动物园，天边已有红霞。此时离闭园大概只有一个半小时，整个园区门可罗雀。

动物园快下班了，小狗也快下班了。小狗也像上了一天班的人一样，肢体动作和眼神都是很疲惫的。尽管如此，如果感受到来自外部世界的善意，他们仍会用湿漉漉的舌头舔你的掌心。这是小狗对爱的回应。

Frankie格外喜爱一只白狗。Michael既不知道她叫什么名字，也说不上来她属于哪一品种。Frankie便抱着小狗说：“那么我要叫她miss Zero。”

为什么是Zero，而不是Mary、Anna或者Juliet？

女儿说，这么简单你都想不明白。爸爸是笨蛋吗？

她便抱着Zero向前跑了，像一阵快乐的风，因此Michael没能得到答案。也许小孩自有一套逻辑，是宇宙赋予他们的特殊礼品。大人太笨，想不明白，小孩子也懒得为他们解释，因为说了他们也不懂，只能引出更多愚蠢的问题。

Frankie喜欢小狗，喜欢一切毛茸茸的动物。因此她会步履如飞地路过海洋馆、爬行馆和鸟舍，致鱼朋友们、蟒蛇阿姨和保持健身的鹦鹉先生以简短问候。

等到这些都做完，Frankie终于可以去看她心心念念的大猫。

猫科动物区有一对狮子、一对老虎和一只美洲豹，分开投放在三个相对空旷的区域。对于这颗星球上大部分住在动物园里的动物来说，他们五个的待遇算很好了。

可是不论再怎么说，动物在护栏里，总归像人关在办公室，没有什么自由可言，尊严能不能得到保证也很难说。Frankie现在还不懂这些，她喜欢看老虎舔毛，也喜欢看狮子睡觉。豹子则神出鬼没，总躲在树上不愿意见人。

Frankie可以在这里呆到闭园，嘴里经常是念念有词，大部分都在和Zero聊天。

礼拜四。Michael看了看表，还有二十分钟闭馆。他今天怎么还没来？

Michael又拿出手机，解锁，其实并没有想做的事情，于是塞回裤兜里。Frankie忽然问：“你在等谁？”

Michael回答：“没等谁。”

Frankie撇撇嘴，然后说：“没问你嘛！我在和Zero讲话。”

可是你分明在看我，Michael眨眼。

难道说她也在等他出现吗？很有可能。毕竟他是那么地特别，特别到连Michael这个古板的大人都会注意。何况精灵一样敏感细致的小孩子！

还在这样想着，护栏里边，狭小的工作人员专用门忽然被推开。

走进来的正是年轻的饲养员，像往常一样，穿着橘色的T恤。他还要把T恤那一点点袖子也撸上去，露出完整的、漂亮的、洁白的肌肉才肯罢休，他的手里则拎着装满生肉的桶。

他来饲喂大猫了。他一露面，狮子和老虎全都从地上跳起来。一半是肚子饿了，一半是要起来和他玩闹。

他也不安静地喂，而是先高抛那些肉，邀请猛兽去扑，然后任由这些高傲的猎食动物围拢在他的身边撒娇。母狮子甚至用粘着生肉血液的大掌来按他的肩膀，爪牙都收起来，因此是亲昵的表现。

在Michael看来，这一切是非常危险的且显然不符合规定的。与此同时，他也没有办法控制自己不为眼前所见的一切着迷。这是一个什么样的青年，可以和动物做密友呢？还是说天下的饲养员都是如此？

青年腾出手去搓那些大猫的皮毛，是很用力的。搓得老虎呼噜呼噜叫，引得豹子终于从树上跳下来，沉默地等着，这是在排队。豹子是非常绅士的动物。

Frankie把苹果一样的小脸蛋贴在玻璃上。她说：“好可爱，对吧？”

“对。”

于是Frankie笑了。回头看他，眼神是很狡猾的，仿佛发现了一些了不起的秘密。

Michael不知道她在想什么。面对女儿的古灵精怪，他总是很无从下手，因此在大多数时间里，他表现得像一个笨熊。

就在这时候广播响起来，敦促游客们离开，是一个暖洋洋的女声，因此又很不失温柔。Frankie便一手抱着Zero，一手牵起Michael，在音乐声里，把比她还要恋恋不舍的那个领走了。

Michael很顺从。因为今天是礼拜三，明天是礼拜四。根据他的经验，礼拜四青年也是在的，再来还可以再见到。

礼拜四Michael一个人来了，因为Frankie的钢琴课临时换了时间。下午时Michael为要不要专门跑一趟而犹豫片刻，动身得比平常晚。等他来到动物园，正好赶上饲养员关门落锁。

他说：“啊，你来晚了。”

Michael不知道说什么。只好说，那下次我会来早一点。

饲养员拿出手机看一眼。“其实你没晚，”他挠挠头，“我晚上还有别的工作，所以提前了一些。你闺女没来？”

她今天有钢琴课。Michael解释说，Frankie是我和前妻的女儿。

Michael也不知道为什么要添加这一句注解。它就自发地从他的嘴巴里面冒出来了，像春天的小草，一边拼命生长，一边满怀期待。

小草会期待什么？

Michael不知道，青年似乎是知道的。他笑起来，并伸出一只手，慷慨地等待Michael来握。

他说：“我叫杨晓宇。你要怎么称呼？”

下个礼拜三，Frankie、Zero和Michael又组成游园小队。杨晓宇竟然提前喂好了大猫，靠在护栏前，这是在等他们。

杨晓宇严肃地说：“下午好，Frankie。”

Frankie严肃地回答：“下午好，杨晓宇。很高兴认识你。”

“你比你爸好玩多了！”杨晓宇大笑，“走，叔叔带你找点乐子。”

“你是哥哥。”Frankie牵起他的手指，摇一摇，像是在做确认。“找什么乐子？”

杨晓宇也牵起她的手指。神色是很眉飞色舞的：“带你喂羊去！”

羊在圈里，平日并不允许游客饲喂。

可是杨晓宇不知从哪里变出三根胡萝卜。这种程度的魔法是可以理解的，就像你会知道办公室的哪个角落可以找到黄色的便签纸。

等到Frankie放下Zero，开始专心地喂小羊了，Michael才开始插话。他说：“为什么专程带我们来？”

“补偿上次把你锁在门外。”杨晓宇边喂小羊边得意洋洋地说，“我够仗义吧？”

“够仗义。”Michael看着他、女儿、小狗和小羊。“你拿了三根胡萝卜。我也可以喂吗？”

杨晓宇笑起来，眯着眼睛。他眼角的纹路是很绵长的，看久了会感到很动人。他说：“还以为你不想呢。”

胡萝卜传递到Michael的手里，一只小羊便咩咩叫着，来他的手里吃胡萝卜了。

小羊有洁白的额头和刷子一般细密的睫毛。Michael低头看着这些，用手腕对抗着小羊用牙齿啃食萝卜的力量，忽然觉得这一幕使他很感动。

人在8岁时决心在18岁成为一个全知全能的完美大人。可是等到18岁时，他发现仍有太多事情想不明白。我们只是学会了在白天里更坚强勇敢、学会承担责任和追逐梦想。

然而一旦夜幕降临，我们仍会为经济困难、为朋友吵架、为思念逝去的亲人而感到郁闷和痛苦，因生活的种种不顺而偶尔像孩子一样难过得想哭。到了28岁发现还是这样。

因此明白了我直到死应该都不可能全知全能。人活着，饿了想吃，渴了要喝，困了就想要睡觉。会被困难击得头痛，也会被羊羔在手里吃胡萝卜这样的事弄得感动不已。

因为人还是动物，虽然生活想尽一切办法来逼迫你永远热情喜乐地面对工作，但人无法停止喜乐以外的孤独和忧愁，亦无法控制与其他动物拥抱然后相爱。因为这是动物本能。

Michael问：“你晚上在哪里唱歌，能告诉我吗？”

杨晓宇听了这个，似乎并不感到惊讶。而是问他：“怎么猜到的？”

Michael说：“手指上的茧，穿衣风格，走路的步态。”

“哇，”杨晓宇夸张地大叫一声。“是我小看你了。”

Michael看着他的眼睛，于是两人一同笑起来。

他把Frankie送回Sara家，再送杨晓宇去他驻唱的酒吧。杨晓宇唱摇滚是很激情澎湃的，让Michael产生一种回到大学的恍惚感。

他摄入了一些酒精，但离醉还差的很远。他把杨晓宇接回自己家，本来只想和他讨论一些风月。是杨晓宇先扳住他的下巴。

半月后，有人来敲Michael的大门。开门一看，是杨晓宇站在门外，怀里抱着动物园的小白狗。

他说我来通知你一下，Mary被我收养了。

Michael说，原来她叫Mary啊。

不然呢？

我女儿叫她Zero。

于是杨晓宇笑起来：“Frankie真可爱。”

“你明白什么意思？我问了她三次。”

“Zero嘛，”杨晓宇用手指比划一个圈。

“从哪里开始，到哪里结束，很完满。现在你明白了吗？”


	30. 废纸篓

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一些攒了四个月，既没能写完又没舍得丢的片段

1、驯龙生手  
  
阿云嘎做了一个梦，梦到郑云龙变成没牙仔。  
  
这个电影他陪小侄女看过第一部。印象里没牙仔好像有牙，所以不知道为什么要叫人家没牙仔。  
  
梦里阿云嘎自己是条鱼，被郑云龙抓在手里。抓得好紧，让人呼吸困难。郑云龙还低头看着他，很冷血的样子，脸上没什么表情。  
  
鱼大叫：“是我啊！是我啊！我是阿云——”话没说完被郑云龙一口吞下。  
  
约莫是阿云嘎的大脑实在不想构建在食道里滑行的体验，于是放他醒来。他醒了郑云龙还没醒，一条胳膊搭在他胸口，相当的沉重，人在轻微地打鼾。  
  
阿云嘎把他的胳膊拿下去，打个呵欠。然后把被子拽一拽，把两个人的肚子和光着的腿都好好地盖起来。  
  
  
  
2、没法跟醉鬼讲道理  
  
郑云龙喝得酩酊大醉，眼前有芒果拉着哈密瓜跳草裙舞。他竟然还知道怎么拨打阿云嘎的电话：“嘎子，我醉得要死了。”  
  
阿云嘎接电话只用了两秒：“你在哪？”  
  
郑云龙大声地回答：“我在肯德基的对面。”  
  
阿云嘎：“丽东姐！我听见你笑了！别笑了，你们在哪呢？”  
  
  
  
3、久别重逢的夜  
  
他先是“啊”，然后嘴唇和喉咙颤颤巍巍合拢。韵脚从a变成e，被喘的气带出胸膛；他的声带又不甚柔和地振动空气，形成一声急促的“哈”。  
  
这难以自抑的一声叫唤令他好羞，他闭着眼睛，直用手背挡住自己的嘴巴。  
  
“疼了吗？”  
  
“有点，”阿云嘎睁开眼睛对准他，湿漉漉的，盛有一层生理的水，在月光里面闪闪发亮。阿云嘎的唇瓣又厚实又柔软。它们开开合合，吐出一些更柔软的话来：“我已很久不做。大龙，你能不能对我好一些……”  
  
  
  
4、Summer's Never Over  
  
后台椅子不够数。阿云嘎溜溜转了一圈，选择郑云龙套摇粒绒睡裤的大腿。  
  
郑云龙拿膝盖颠他一下，力小了，没颠动阿云嘎。他咧开嘴巴：“嘎猪。”  
  
阿云嘎不抬头：“你有良心吗？”  
  
郑云龙还没来得及回答，又进来一个蔡程昱。蔡程昱也在找座，扭头看到他俩，眼睛一亮，撩起服装下摆一腚坐在阿云嘎腿上。  
  
方书剑跟着坐在蔡程昱腿上，阿云嘎及时退出。黄子弘凡坐在方书剑腿上，梁鹏杰坐在黄子弘凡腿上。这四个人前后发力，叠在一起一齐耸动。  
  
世上有两件事，二十岁上下男的，不分文化与国界，只要人头够数便可做。一在阿鲁巴，二是叠叠乐。  
  
蔡程昱自己被坐得半死，还在发出非人的声音：“大家一起来——”  
  
郑云龙四肢并用地挣扎着：“张超，你敢过来！！”  
  
  
  
5、洗澡唱歌  
  
郑云龙在厕所洗澡唱歌，阿云嘎在外面弹琴。郑云龙唱什么，阿云嘎给他弹什么。  
  
郑云龙气沉丹田：  
  
杯  
  
我 高举 欢乐 酒  
  
们 起 的  
  
让  
  
阿云嘎边笑边朝雾蒙蒙的浴室喊：“我不会弹这个，你赢了！”  
  
  
  
6、海的男儿（人鱼Stacee/杨晓宇）  
  
海洋馆里禁烟。Stacee百无聊赖，手插在兜里和小丑鱼对视。小丑鱼小得可怜，眼睛更小得可怜，与皮克斯动画片里一比至少打了三折。  
  
Stacee想问，你丫看什么看。又想到周遭都是人，因此话到嘴边又咽了回去。  
  
Nemo摇头晃脑，Stacee朝他呲牙。小丑鱼立刻扭头，嗖一下扎进珊瑚里，再也不出来。  
  
杨晓宇说：“你有毛病呀。”  
  
“你也有毛病，”Stacee立刻说，“海洋馆有什么好玩？”  
  
杨晓宇的手撑在玻璃上，脸也贴的很近。光在他的侧脸打出水的波纹。  
  
杨晓宇不接他茬，而是反问：“你说，世上有人鱼吗？”  
  
  
  
7、海草迫击炮（人鱼AU）  
  
阿云嘎很少喝酒。因此每次朋友call他喝酒，实际上都是委婉地邀请他出来吃饭、吃饱再帮忙搬人。  
  
阿云嘎轻车熟路，边剃手扒羊肉边听大家吹牛。等到他把一盆手扒羊肉吃完，能走直线的都已走了，只剩一屋横七竖八的半植物人。  
  
这个是我朋友，扛上车；这个人紧握我朋友的大腿像一个强壮武装紧握蟹，只好一并扛上车。这个住隔壁小区，顺手扛上车；这个长了条尾巴，顺手扛上车；这个把旅行箱的信息牌当项链挂在脖子上并用荧光笔标记自家地址，也顺手扛上车。  
  
后座塞入四个，副驾放了一个。等到阿云嘎把醉汉送完，在朝阳区煎饼摊和老大妈交错的辅路上堵了俩小时、终于回到自己家楼下时才骤然惊醒：  
  
啊，我的车里面怎么有个人鱼！！  
  
  
  
8、三天打鱼，两天晒网（人鱼AU）  
  
阿云嘎枕着胳膊在沙滩上仰躺，太阳刚刚好。他本只是来补补钙，没想到就这样睡着。一觉醒来，数不清的星星已经挂在天穹上。  
  
阿云嘎躺着不动，先伸一个懒腰，这时候才发觉不对——上举胳膊时，他看到自己的手拉住另一只手。他这样一抬胳膊，便把此条陌生的胳膊也给抬了起来。  
  
“啊！”阿云嘎十分震惊：“你是谁，我为什么牵着你的手？”  
  
“我是你打起来所有鱼的怨念，今天来找你报仇。”郑云龙露出牙齿，“你怕了吗？”  
  
  
  
9、我真是一个失败的人鱼选手！！！！！苍了天了


	31. 不用脸红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 社会人和吸血鬼

1  
  
郑云龙二十一岁，抽烟、喝酒、骂人、飙机车，然始终自以为是一个好好先生。此时好好先生躺在凌乱的杂货间地板，脸色被惨白的吊灯照得发青——他的肚子上正骑着一个黑发青年。  
  
郑云龙抬手摸了一下胸肌，发觉自己衣衫不整；又抬头看了一眼陌生青年，看到该男子一丝不挂。  
  
实在是一个头两个大。他保护费没收上来，被大哥刘令飞揍，给大姐徐丽东摸头，自己生闷气，在酒吧喝酒，对着墙上的十字架咒刘令飞出门见鬼。结果酒里不知道什么时候被哪个东西掺了何种玩意，喝完就倒。一觉醒来，他便躺在这里。  
  
“你说中文吗？”郑云龙试探着动了一下腰，发觉自己很硬，硬的部位顶着陌生男子的屁股，于是窘得不敢再动。  
  
他看着青年，青年看着他；他不敢动，青年俯下身来，一口咬住他的鼻子。  
  
2  
  
“我星你个星星，属狗的吧。”郑云龙抹了一把自己的鼻子，温热的血顺着鼻翼流到嘴里。“星！”  
  
“我是吸血鬼，”阿云嘎说，“吸血鬼属蝙蝠。”  
  
方才的搏斗中，阿云嘎因为沉睡太久、体力不支而败下阵来。不仅给郑云龙五花大绑在焊死的置物架上，还被问出名字。  
  
郑云龙蹲下来，把两根手指伸进阿云嘎的嘴唇里。撬开齿缝，迫使阿云嘎张开嘴，露出门牙两侧的几对尖牙，像鲨鱼。怪不得咬人很痛。  
  
郑云龙没见过这样的牙，不由多看片刻。就在这片刻，阿云嘎的舌头忍耐不住，舔上郑云龙的指腹。  
  
“星！”郑云龙仿佛触电一样缩手。然后骂：“你星星的不是说可以正常交流吗？”  
  
阿云嘎垂头丧气，可怜地解释：“一般情况下，确实可以正常交流。只是我太久没吃东西，而你的血又很甜……”  
  
郑云龙这才借着惨白的灯光看清阿云嘎的脸。实在漂亮，漂亮到真说他不是人类，也让人觉得可以接受。  
  
郑云龙把自己身上已经被扯掉扣子的衬衫脱下来盖在青年的重点部位。然后问：“除了血，还有什么能吃？”  
  
“馒头烧饼糖三角，白菜萝卜柿子椒。”阿云嘎立刻诚恳地抬头，“我不挑食。”  
  
3  
  
郑云龙请阿云嘎吃饭。他一边看阿云嘎大口吃饭，一边在心里想，他妈的事情怎么会发展成这个样子。只是想让刘令飞见鬼，怎么变成我见鬼？  
  
“知道了，”阿云嘎说，“吃饱就去找他。吓唬为主吧？”  
  
“啊？”  
  
阿云嘎有些得意：“当然知道你在想什么。我们鬼也是有基本职业素养的。”  
  
郑云龙震惊。阿云嘎又说：“也不用背字母表。除非是很强烈的愿望，不然我们并不会刻意去听……”  
  
郑云龙说：“我闹着玩的，你不要真去吓唬他。吃完这顿饭就走吧，我们两不相欠。”  
  
“那不行。你把我从异世界召唤出来。我得满足你一个愿望再走呀。”  
  
“我对十字架许的愿望。耶稣基督管吸血鬼吗？”  
  
“耶稣基督不管任何事情。是你的愿望太过于强烈——”  
  
“那时是很强烈，现在很不强烈，人类最擅长这个。”郑云龙冷静地把烟点起来，“现在的愿望是你回家。”  
  
“这不算。你不要抽了，墙上贴了禁烟。”  
  
“……你是一个吸血鬼，事儿太多了吧？”  
  
“吸血鬼也想身体健康，”阿云嘎挠挠头，“小同志，不能搞歧视。”  
  
不是饭点，小饭店里没别人。郑云龙瞪着阿云嘎，嘴里猛吸一大口。阿云嘎“嘶”一声，把他的烟拔下来掐了。  
  
阿云嘎说：“要不然我带你收保护费去吧？”  
  
4  
  
两人收保护费。不交保护费的小卖部老板娘女儿上高三，赚的钱全拿去给孩子上一对一补习班。  
  
昨儿个收不上来，今儿个自然也收不上来。老板娘横刀立马，两人灰溜溜地出去，坐在墙根喝从小卖部顺出来的罐装啤酒。  
  
“这个愿望满足不了。”阿云嘎说，“不然我给你变点钱出来？”  
  
“乐得了一时，乐不了一世。”郑云龙把喝完的啤酒罐捏扁，扬手投进马路对面的垃圾桶里。进了。吹一声口哨，然后蹭蹭鼻子：“……你还是快走吧。”  
  
阿云嘎端详他的侧脸，然后驴唇不对马嘴：“也不是不可以。但我很能吃的，不会把你吃破产吧？”  
  
“说啥呢？”  
  
“你不是想要我留下来吗？”阿云嘎喝一小口冰啤酒，“不是我说，你脸红个什么劲啊？”


	32. 大象

2001年搬家以前我俩住同一个小区，我三岁他四岁，厮混在一起，手拉着手满世界乱跑。那时候世界对我们来说是东南西北四条马路圈出的长方形土地，里面包括整个小区和小区外面一排小卖部。阿云嘎会用一毛钱硬币和姐姐换流口水，流口水是一种比较细长的糖。我的社会智能尚低，不知道那叫买。  
  
我妈说我俩好得分也分不开，像两块臭泥巴。细微处体现在每次我奶奶摊面糊里有黄瓜胡萝卜火腿肠条的鸡蛋饼，我都拿下楼和阿云嘎分食。他也是如此。久而久之两家长辈加餐都做双人份。  
  
两年后我家搬到离市中心更远的地方，住进空旷的新房。第一天我在新房里跑上跑下跑到筋疲力尽，躺在沙发上想睡觉，问我妈什么时候回家。我妈说从今天起这就是我们的家。我说啊？那明天阿云嘎怎么找我玩？  
  
对于上述灵智未开时期的种种，我一概毫无印象，是我妈讲给我。后来有十年没见过他，各自的生命历程里添加许多别的人、事情和书本。直到考上方圆百里唯一重点高中，我才又和阿云嘎见面，同班。  
  
开学第一天班主任讲话，阿云嘎坐第一排，我来得晚，坐到角落。高中生普遍还愿意坐前排。阿云嘎在台上做自我介绍，我没忍住一个劲盯着他看，觉得很面熟。听了名字又觉得非常耳熟。尔后他和我对视，愣住，马上露出八颗牙齿的笑容。他认出我。  
  
下课他第一时间跑过来拍我桌子：“大龙！”  
  
我脱口而出：“嘎子！”  
  
说是毫无印象，其实不尽然。肌肉有记忆，听到阿云嘎叫我大龙，就记起我叫他嘎子。用力回想，脑海中可以浮现四五岁阿云嘎的脸。那时很圆，现在刀削斧劈。阿云嘎比我们略大一些，已具帅哥模样，眉毛不粗但浓，鼻梁硬挺。  
  
久别重逢，阿云嘎变化较大，加之我记忆较浅，于我而言更像认识一个新的人。不知道是小时候他年长一些因此记忆深刻，还是我没怎么变，阿云嘎立刻对我非常亲近。  
  
很占便宜。旁人想和阿云嘎做朋友要从陌生人开始，我什么都没做已经被他划入自己人范畴。阿云嘎跟谁都玩得开，但不会主动找不熟的人说话。像个NPC，点他聊天会给你送装备。后来因此做了班长。  
  
王八瞅绿豆，我俩快速又厮混在一起。我不遵守课堂纪律，纸飞机飞出去戳老师后脊梁。阿云嘎作为班长，主动请缨调换同桌对我严加看管。于是老师在台上奇变偶不变，我俩顶着教材在前人留的三八线遗迹上下五子棋。下课一起吃饭，放学我不带东西，坐在桌上等他收拾书包一起回家。他是下了晚自习还回家会复习预习的那类学生，简称畜牲。  
  
半年过去，阿云嘎逐渐收到情书。十个女孩子有九个半不好意思当面给。一半趁阿云嘎不在放他笔袋下面压着，一半叫我转交。我说你怎么不给我写，女孩子笑着作势要踹，我投降。阿云嘎踮着脚擦黑板，我把粉色信封拍在他屁股上。  
  
阿云嘎每次都看，边看边抿着嘴巴微笑，脸变得很红，然后管我要稿纸写回信。他写回信，我趴在桌上抬头看他的脸。  
  
我学猪叫，阿云嘎运笔如飞。我又说别写了，人姑娘宁可你不回。  
  
阿云嘎很认真地说：“得表明你的心意，也得对得起人家的心意。”  
  
然后在纸上写，谢谢你，你是非常优秀的人，但谈恋爱是大学以后再考虑做的事，高中生应当全力以赴学习知识。这一部分每封回信大同小异。后面因人而异。根据你的平时成绩，我建议你补习某某科目某某章节，配合某某练习册巩固学习成果。  
  
最开始他要写回信，我很抗拒，说不上来原因。我猜想是如果阿云嘎谈恋爱，就要挖走现在属于我的时间。可是阿云嘎回了很多情书都是这一套说辞，挺招恨，但他帅，所以还在接受范围内。后来没什么人再给他写。  
  
阿云嘎也替人向我递，我双手抱着篮球，没要。阿云嘎问为什么，我说有喜欢的人。  
  
阿云嘎说：“不是吧，谁呀？”  
  
“好奇啊？”  
  
阿云嘎点头，咬自己嘴唇的皮，是一个没有意识的动作。我叫他把头凑过来，他便凑过来，看来今天阿云嘎还没出汗，头发里残留洗发水味道。  
  
我咬他耳朵：“波多野结衣。”  
  
阿云嘎翻个白眼，踹我。根女同学不一样，他是真踹。高中三年我俩谁也没谈恋爱。  
  
我那时候懒，不爱想事，一听别人让我做人生规划就烦。人生是你用十八年的生活经验规划好就能好吗？当时非常火的两部小说是藏地密码和鬼吹灯，我说我规划要学考古行不行？我妈很生气，叫我大混球，哪远滚哪去。  
  
阿云嘎比我勤快得多，做事前会努力把各方面人情世故考虑到。写议论文偶尔谈到家国天下，有一种悲悯的情绪，我那时还不能理解。因此有时候觉得他好像比我们都老。逗他打闹起来，才显出十八岁血气方刚。  
  
我俩考进同一所大学，同一个专业，分在同一间宿舍。是我追着他去。领通知书那天我们抱在一起，心中无限激情在膨胀，把人撑得胸膛饱满，好像世界终于向我们徐徐展开。  
  
上了大学吃也在一起，睡也在一起，大二有一天我跟我妈聊天，旁敲侧击让我找女朋友。就在这个时候我忽然意识到和阿云嘎在一起的日子会有尽头，同林鸟要做分飞燕。也就在这个时候我忽然明白我对阿云嘎的感情超越了好哥们。我喜欢他，是只要两个人在一起不论干什么都乐趣无穷的那种喜欢。  
  
房间里有一只大象，我二十岁，大象不知道多少岁。可能一岁半，也可能四岁半。人们说大象可以活八十岁。可是如果我不说，他也不说，大象只剩下不到两年可活。  
  
我又不知道该怎么说。阿云嘎是学生干部，应邀加了许多姑娘qq，又再也不回消息。冥冥之中我有这样一种把握，大象确实安安静静地站在那里，并不是我的一厢情愿。可是又没有十分把握，因为那时候从没听说身边有谁是真的同性恋。  
  
大三期戏剧社排吉屋出租，阿云嘎演一个艾滋病患者，叫我给他陪练。我说我又不是戏剧社员，跟你比划比划得了，阿云嘎偏要一句一句教我唱歌。我不学，他就吃饭也提，睡觉也提，像在故意逗我揍他，又好像不是逗我。  
  
演出那天我把阿云嘎送到后台，导演几乎哭着说，王建新他妈拉肚子，谁能演Tom Collins？  
  
那是我二十年人生里头皮最硬的一晚。兵荒马乱落幕，深红色的聚光灯下，阿云嘎把舌头送到我的嘴唇之间。  
  
回宿舍路上我一直在斟酌该说什么，想说你嘴巴很甜，又感觉仿佛我是色情狂。阿云嘎说他要去小卖部，还不让我跟着，我满头雾水，他的背影好像逃犯。回到宿舍，发现王建新好端端在那里戴着耳机打撸啊撸，怎么看也不像拉肚子。我撑着他肩膀看了一会，挑团战最激烈时问：“王建新，你今天怎么没演啊？”  
  
王建新聚精会神：“啊？阿云嘎让我别去。”  
  
我拍拍他肩膀：“这样啊。”  
  
王建新大惊失色，人头送得稳稳当当：“——大龙！是我拉肚子！！”  
  
王建新好慌，他以为我会生气，或者阿云嘎回来以后会生气。怎么会？我俩的大象再不静默，唱着歌，跳踢踏舞。墙壁摇摇欲坠，地面轰然作响，狭小的屋子再也容不下它。  
  
我说王建新，回头请你吃饭。推开他的手臂夺门而出，楼梯一次下三级。阿云嘎应当在小卖部，如果不在，也没关系，我脚程很快，马上就能找到他。


End file.
